Titeres del destino
by j4p4nis3
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta como humanos comunes y corrientes pero peculiares en su modo, como se conocieron y se fueron adentrando en un lazo muy fuerte. ¿podran en este UA mantenerse juntos o no?
1. Un comienzo agitado

_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al anime de Dragon ball...aunque he incluido algunos inventados, los protagónicos son personajes de esta serie. He tratado de mantener la esencia de cada uno de ellos, haciendo cambios de las edades en los protagónicos, y quizás de carácter en otros personajes...ojala no sea de su desagrado.**_

_**Además contiene en algunos capítulos lemon, por lo que pediría que no sea elido por menores de edad.**_

_**Las situaciones en este fanfic son situaciones que viviríamos algunos de nosotros, no hay nada excepcional en este fanfic, todo se realiza en el planeta tierra y todos los personajes son humanos.**_

_**Los pensamientos están entre comillas.**_

_**Paciencia por favor, es mi primer fic.**_

------------------------------------------------------

En las instalaciones de un centro de estudios privado de la localidad, dos chicas conversaban muy amenamente, una de ellas muy eufórica…

-¿Vegeta? Si…es realmente atractivo. Un día te lo presentare Yuriko…en cuanto seamos novios formalmente. Estoy casi segura que pronto me declarara su amor – comentó una sonriente muchacha de voluptuoso cuerpo y belleza extraordinaria. Su nombre es Marron, una joven estudiante de una prestigiosa universidad, aunque no muy inteligente, más eso a ella no le importaba. Provenía de una familia adinerada y no debía preocuparse por su futuro. Siempre obtenía cuanto quisiera con tan solo abrir la boca, no solo de su familia, sino también de todo cuanto muchacho la conociera, puesto que estos caían rendidos a sus encantos, siendo ellos su real interés por ingresar en esta universidad que, era por demás, conocida como una de las mejores, exclusivas y claro con los mas apuestos muchachos y bellas mujeres.

-¡Que bueno Marron!...muero por conocerlo…siempre lo he visto de lejos – comento su amiga, una joven de ojos verdes y negros cabellos, muy entusiasmada ante el mas grande "logro" de su amiga.

-Bueno…pues tampoco te emociones mucho. Ya sabes que él, como muchos, muere por mi – dijo un tanto altanera – además mi querida Yuriko, yo soy mucho más bella que tú, creo que ambas lo tenemos más que claro – dirigiéndole una mirada intimidante dejando en claro que estaba muy interesada en el mencionado muchacho, tanto así que seria capaz de todo por que le perteneciera solo a ella.

-Vamos Marron…no es necesario que seas tan dura conmigo – respondió cabizbaja la morena – además sabes que a mi solo me interesa Yamcha, aunque…

-Aunque él ni si percata de tu existir… jajaja… - rió estrepitosamente con un toque de maldad – El también muere por mi, pero su noviecita anda de su pendiente…la pobre ya casi no sabe que hacer para retenerlo a su lado.

-Ah… ¿te refieres a Bulma?

-¿Y a quien más sino?

-Bueno, ella también es muy linda. La verdad ahora que lo pienso, tú y ella…se parecen mucho Marron… "aunque claro ella es una buena persona"

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO ESTUPIDA?! Esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones, es una cerebrito que solo anda rodeada de libros y el pobre de Yamcha, el que solo le sirve para cargar sus cosas... ¡Así que no vuelvas a compararnos! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! – replicó enfurecida acercándose amenazadoramente a la ojiverde que ante su asombro hacia lo posible por alejarse cuidadosamente de la enfadada muchacha.

-Lo…lo siento Marron…no…no quise…

-¡Nunca quieres! ¡Pero siempre dices y haces estupidez tras otra!...ahora toma mis cuadernos y vámonos. Tengo una cita con Vegeta – cambiando su semblante instantáneamente al recordarle. Dicho eso, camino delante de su compañera irguiendo la nariz y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Si... si, ahora voy – respondió la joven mientras recogía del pupitre los cuadernos suyos y de la altanera muchacha, para luego imitar su andar tras ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En Capsule Corp., la joven y futura heredera de esta compañía, Bulma, preparaba con precaución su material de estudios. Cursaba apenas el primer año de su carrera y tenía aquella tarde una exposición importante que equivaldría a un tercio de la nota final. Si bien es cierto que todas sus calificaciones eran buenas, estaba preocupada por mantener su record, puesto que si conseguía culminar el año así, tendría la oportunidad de entrar a un programa de intercambio universitario. Este apenas duraba unos tres meses, pero le serviría de mucho para su carrera y futuro…si es que en realidad quería ser digna mandataria de la que algún día sería su compañía.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo – comentó la ojiazul observando a su alrededor por si olvidara algo – uhmm… ¡si! Es todo. Ahora a la universidad – Tomo su bolso, acomodó su minifalda, su blusa mirándose frente al espejo y abandonó la habitación. Ya en la sala se dispuso a despedirse de su mama...

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy! – exclamó esperando que ésta atendiera a su llamado. Una voz se escucho a lo lejos…

-¡OK hija…Cuídate y suerte! – respondió la Sra. Briefs desde otra habitación.

-¡Si…Gracias! ¡Adiós!

Salio al jardín, buscó en su bolso las llaves de su auto y tras encontrarla se dirigió a éste, dicho sea de paso este auto creado por la compañía de su padre, era ultimo modelo y exclusivo para ella. La joven se trepó en él y emprendió su marcha rumbo a la universidad. Luego de unos minutos unas luces del tablero del coche empezaron a parpadear llamando la atención de la conductora.

-¡Oh no!, no puede ser, olvidé echarle combustible. Debo ser más cuidadosa… "Y ahora donde encontrare una estación de servicio"… ¡Vaya!, que suerte ahí hay una. –Llegó a las justas a la estación y abrió la tapa para llenar el tanque de combustible.

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un grupo de muchachos, todos llevaban una chaqueta que los distinguía a distancia. Eran los jugadores del equipo de Fútbol Americano de la misma universidad a la que asistía Bulma. Superando en su mayoría la edad de la joven, cursaban los últimos años y eran los mas populares y cotizados muchachos del centro de estudios, e incluso hasta de la localidad. Entre ellos se encontraba Vegeta, sin dudar el más apuesto de todos y capitán del mencionado equipo. Era atlético, no muy alto pero si con muy buen porte, de carácter difícil y poco hablador. Si bien era popular, el prefería la soledad antes que estar rodeado de gusanos descerebrados, como él mismo decía. Además era muy respetado y nadie se atrevía a contradecirle y mucho menos retarle, puesto que alguno, que sin conocerlo se haya atrevido a hacerlo, siempre salía lesionado (y no cualquier lesión). El joven era dueño de una fuerza incomparable y digna de admiración tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Este grupo de muchachos al percatarse de la llegada de la joven, no se limitaron en llenarla de miradas, silbidos y piropos, siendo uno que otro un tanto subido de tono.

-Lo que me faltaba...-dijo la joven mientras llenaba el tanque de combustible – cruzarme con esta sarta de patanes…

Por su parte Vegeta, que no fue indiferente a la presencia de la bella muchacha, permanecía de brazos cruzados sin participar en la "hazaña" de sus acompañantes, observando detenidamente a la ojiazul. A su parecer, era lógico que aquella hermosa jovencita despertara en ellos sus instintos de "don juanes", aunque aquellas actitudes le parecían realmente irritantes.

De pronto un golpe del viento elevo la minifalda de la joven, mostrando por instantes los contorneados muslos y glúteos de la misma, que como pudo, trato de disimular el bochornoso momento.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Que lindo trasero tienes ricura! – exclamó uno de los tantos jóvenes del grupo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Bulma se sonrojo avergonzada. Era definitivamente uno de esos momentos en los que uno desea que la tierra lo tragase.

-¡No sabes lo que yo haría con ese culito! – continuo el muchacho en medio de las risas de los demás.

-¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS MALDITO INSECTO! – exclamó Vegeta a la vez que le hacia de un agarre de su remera a nivel del cuello, dejando a todos perplejos ante su reacción - ¡TE JACTAS DE MUY HOMBRE Y A LO MUCHO LLEGAS A MASTURBARTE!

Este comentario hizo estallar en carcajadas a los presentes, mientras que un avergonzado Mirato (así se llamaba el joven) agachaba la mirada impotente ante las palabras del imponente capitán del equipo. Éste le había descubierto en los vestidores del campus, otorgándose placer así mismo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una revista con fotos de mujeres desnudas enseñando cada detalle de su sexualidad. Aquel momento fue vergonzoso, aunque Vegeta nunca dijo nada al respecto, al menos no hasta ese preciso instante en el que él se había convertido en el centro de burlas.

-Vamos Vegeta, suéltalo ya jajaja…-dijo Raiyu, un risueño muchacho, mano derecha del opresor –…ya bastante tiene con su patética vida sexual jajaja

-Tiene razón – respondió a la vez que dejaba caer sobre sus pies a Mirato – ya suficiente tienes con ser un insecto – caminó al lado de su compañero y nuevamente tomó su pose de brazos cruzados y mirada indiferente.

Desde el otro extremo, Bulma que había observado todo, permanecía sorprendida ante la reacción del joven de ojos azabaches… ¿le había defendido el más popular y apuesto de todos los estudiantes de la universidad? ¿A ella?...la joven estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la saco bruscamente de ellos…

-¡Eh! ¡Eh tú muchacha! – dijo el encargado de la estación – aquí esta tú tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Cómo?... ah…si, gracias.- Tomó su pertenencia y subió a su coche – Veamos que hora es… ¡Dios! ¡Llegaré tarde!...- exclamó poniendo en marcha su automóvil y abandonando rápidamente el lugar camino a su centro educativo…"como pude olvidar ponerle gasolina al auto…si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera sucedido nada de esto. Incluso hubiese tenido tiempo de repasar un poco para mi exposición…además…que tonto ese tipo…y que vergüenza pasé, aunque…aunque Vegeta fue muy lindo"…sonrió. Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya por fin a la universidad. Tomó sus cosas y bajó del coche aprisa, adentrándose al centro de estudios. Corrió hasta el edificio de su facultad, que por suerte, no quedaba muy apartado, teniendo en cuenta lo amplio que era el campus universitario. Tomó el ascensor para dirigirse al sexto piso donde estaba el salón en el que tendría su primera clase del día. Una vez dentro miro el reloj angustiada…- que bueno, llegare a tiempo….-suspiró profundamente aliviada. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, se topo cara a cara con Yamcha, que se disponía a bajar.

-Hola mi amor – comentó el joven sonriente – precisamente venia a verte…

-Hola…discúlpame ¿si Yam?...llego tarde a clase, nos vemos en la salida ¿si?...- alejándose de el mientras trotaba rumbo a su salón.

-Bu…bueno…- respondió atónito.

El grupo de muchachos con el que Bulma se topó, estaba ahora en un cafetín una calle más abajo de la estación, simplemente pasando un buen rato y celebrando su última victoria obtenida, la que los enviaba directo a la final donde se disputarían el título de campeones.

-Hey…miren quien viene por ahí – comentó uno de los jugadores señalando con un gesto hacia la puerta del local, donde todos fijaron mirada y atención.

-¡Pero si es Marron! – exclamó Raiyu volteando su mirada a Vegeta, a lo que éste respondió con un gruñido y una mueca con la boca como muestra de su desagrado.

Marron avanzó directo hacia el capitán que enseguida se acerco a darle el encuentro a ésta, no por que le agradaba verla ahí, sino por apartarla del grupo, puesto que una de las cosas que menos soportaba eran las muestras de afecto y sobre todo en público.

-Hola Vegi… – dijo una insinuante Marron con un tono sensual que haría estremecer a cualquiera - …quería felicitarte por tu victoria. El joven capitán sin hacer caso a su saludo la tomo del brazo y la llevo fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás jugadores que lujuriosos la seguían en su andar. Algo que definitivamente no molestaba a la muchacha, sino que muy por el contrario, alimentaba su ego.

-¿he?...que…que pasa…-prosiguió Marron ante el brusco agarre del serio muchacho que una vez lejos atinó a preguntar de forma demandante…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿a que has venido?

-Pues vine a felicitarte, ya te lo dije - y sin perder tiempo rodeo por el cuello al moreno, ubicando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¿y piensas felicitar a todos igual? – Repuso el joven – Puesto que no fui yo solo el que ganó.

-Claro que no… ¿pero eres el capitán no? Es a ti a quien daré mis felicitaciones por el triunfo del equipo – abalanzándose a besarle instantáneamente, beso al que Vegeta correspondió aprisionándola por la cintura. Luego de unos segundos separaron sus labios y enfrentando sus miradas la muchacha sonrió complacida – y es solo el inicio de mis "felicitaciones" – susurró seductora - ¿nos vemos luego en tu departamento?...

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, sabia lo que eso quería decir. Se había acostado ya con aquella muchacha y le era realmente satisfactorio, puesto que era poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo y además, buena en la cama. Sin embargo, no era más que un desfogue de sus necesidades para él, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y menos como novia…

- Seguro, nos vemos más tarde, ahora vete.

Marron asintió emocionada y se alejo de él. Ya casi en la puerta volteo para despedirse con un gesto de los demás muchachos, mientras sus miradas libidinosas no perdían detalle alguno de su cuerpo y los movimientos que hacia ésta al caminar.

-¡Vamos Vegeta!...– exclamó Raiyu al verle aproximarse denuevo al grupo - ¡tómate un trago con nosotros!

-Hmp!...no puedo, más tarde tengo clases – respondió con fastidio adoptando su actitud de ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y apoyando su cuerpo en uno de los amplios respaldos de los asientos…como siempre…apartado de los demás.

-¡La clase!...lo olvidé por completo – respondió el risueño – y nos la da justo la gordinflona amargada… ¡esa pelota nos tiene entre ceja y ceja! – Comentario que causo gracia al distante Vegeta, dibujándose en su rostro un sonrisa de medio lado, lo que era un verdadero logro para la persona que pudiera arrancarla.

Pocos minutos después, el capitán del equipo deshizo el cruce de sus brazos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encamino a la salida siendo imitado este acto por su amigo con quien abandonó el cafetín.

Afuera entre los autos estacionados, se encontraba el convertible negro de Vegeta, uno de los mas costosos que la C.C. fabricaba. Motivo de envidia en muchos de los que sabían de coches. Ambos muchachos subieron al automóvil y partieron.

-Oye Vegeta…dime una cosa…

-… - miro de reojo a su acompañante y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué defendiste a esa muchacha?, no quise mencionar el tema antes, pero he quedado intrigado ante tu reacción.

-No tengo porque decirte nada…simplemente me era irritante el bullicio que hacían, sobre todo ese insecto de Mirato.

-…uhmm…pero no negaras que esa chica era muy atractiva, era inminente que reaccionaran así…

-Me da igual, no le preste atención. – contestó enfadado, dando así por terminada la conversación.

Tan pronto llegaron a la universidad y bajaron del vehiculo, las muchachas en las afueras de esta, susurraban entre ellas emocionadas lo atléticos y atractivos que eran los jóvenes. Cada uno tenía sus "admiradoras", pero era Vegeta el que más suspiros robaba en las jovencitas, que no hacían mas que soñar en tener una cita con él, o tan siquiera que les dirigiera un saludo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Excelente srta. Briefs, no esperaba menos de usted – exclamó un señor de cabellos blancos, baja estatura y avanzada edad, que a decir verdad, más parecía estar ya en la otra vida que en ésta. – ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias profesor – respondió orgullosa la ojiazul sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio.

-Bien…– prosiguió el anciano echando una ojeada al reloj en su muñeca- eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse y espero para la próxima clase, trabajos tan buenos como los de hoy…-a la vez que recogía su maletín del suelo. Abrió la puerta del salón y traspasó la salida, seguido por varios de los alumnos.

Bulma aun en el aula, acomodaba sus cosas con paciencia, esperando que la salida del salón se despejara de la aglomeración de alumnos, deseosos e incluso uno que otro desesperado por abandonar dicho estar.

-Te felicito Bulma – comentó dulcemente una joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

-Gracias Milk…no sabes lo aliviada que me siento ahora…

-¿y eso?, si tu siempre obtienes excelentes calificaciones…no entiendo a que venia tu preocupación…-repuso levemente confusa.

-es que veras…debo conservar mi record si deseo entrar en ese programa de intercambio que nos mencionaron hace un par de semanas atrás en clase… ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, claro…así que era eso…bueno, estoy segura que no será problema para ti – contesto sonriente la joven de ojos negros.

-gracias nuevamente…tu siempre dándome ánimos. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? – cuestiono la peliazul guardando en su bolso lo ultimo que quedaba sobre su lugar.

-pues…veamos…las 6:50…

-¡no puede ser! ¡Otra ves llevo el tiempo en contra!- replicó Bulma mientras posaba una mano en su frente en señal de preocupación- discúlpame Milk, debo irme, nos vemos luego en el cafetín ¿vale?

-claro, ve rápido – contesto guiñándole un ojo.

La ojiazul salio prácticamente corriendo del aula, se adentro en el ascensor y bajo en este hasta la primera planta… - a veces este ascensor se me hace tan lento…-refunfuñó abandonándolo. Dirigió su mirada a su siguiente salón de clases, a tan solo unos pasos distante de ella, y como la puerta de este empezó a cerrarse lentamente.

-¡Ay no! ¡Esperen! – exclamo echándose a correr hacia su destino sin fijarse en nada ni nadie a su alrededor, chocando abruptamente con alguien, cayendo ambos al piso. Al instante la joven clavo su mirada pérdida por unos segundos sobre la puerta siendo testigo de cómo sus intentos por llegar a tiempo fueron en vano, puesto que ésta ya se había cerrado y las normas de la universidad eran muy claras…"_Una vez cerrada la puerta el aula, el ingreso de cualquier alumno al salón de clases, queda determinantemente prohibido" _…Suspiro resignada y reacciono…aun estaba en el suelo, miro a su alrededor y observo que los alumnos en los alrededores lejos de ayudarla, la miraban fijamente susurrando entre si, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Giro el rostro para ver con quien había chocado y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se vio tendida sobre Vegeta, quien por lo repentino del choque no terminaba de asimilar aun lo sucedido, hasta que se vio cara a cara con la ojiazul, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-…dis…disculpa…-dijo titubeante la joven mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban…

Vegeta frunció el ceño y cerrando los ojos comento…-¿no piensas quitarte de encima?...

-¡oh!...si…si…-contesto a la vez que se ponía de pie.

El muchacho hizo lo mismo. Se sacudió la ropa y miro fríamente a la joven, que con una mano en el pecho, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ella creía conveniente ofrecer una explicación y una disculpa a Vegeta, mas aun porque este parecía comérsela con la mirada como si la despreciara.

-No quise que esto sucediera – comenzó la joven – estaba tan preocupada por no llegar tarde a clase, que no me fije y tropezamos…

-¿TROPEZAMOS?...-recalcó el moreno - ¡tu tropezaste conmigo!

Bulma agachó la cabeza avergonzada – si tienes razón…te pido disculpas nuevamente…-se mantuvo en silencio y tras aguardar unos instantes la respuesta del joven, al ver que no la obtenía, alzo la mirada y observó como éste se marchaba sin responderle - ¡pero que mal educado es! – Renegó la peliazul – me dejo hablando sola el muy…el muy… ¡presumido!, y yo que pensé que era "lindo" ¡ja! ¡¿Lindo?!...¡pero si es un patán mas! – levantando su bolso del suelo y todas sus pertenencias que habían caído de él al momento del choque. Entre tantas cosas esparcidas en el suelo, vio un celular que no le pertenecía, lo tomo y tras mirarlo por unos segundos pensó… "debe ser de ese presumido, seguro cayó de su bolsillo cuando tropezamos"… - bueno, lo guardare, y en cuanto lo vuelva a ver se lo daré, así aprovecho en decirle un par de cosas a ese maleducado – guardo el celular en su bolso y se encamino al cafetín.

Ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo a clases, repasaría un poco la anterior, además, había quedado con Milk en encontrarse ahí. Una vez ahí, pidió una soda y se sentó a leer sus apuntes hasta que un sonido rompió su concentración. La joven se sobresaltó y reviso en su bolso de donde provenía el ruido. Era el móvil de Vegeta el que timbraba, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Marron. Tras unos segundos de meditación, decidió no contestar, sin embargo el aparato no dejaba de timbrar llamando la atención de los presentes que la miraban extrañados y algunos de mala gana…_ "si no piensa contestar porque no apaga el maldito aparato"_ pensaban estos…-"ushhh, pero que insistente quien sea que este llamando" pensó la aborchonada jovencita, definitivamente este no era su día "¿y si lo apago?...pero… ¿si es un familiar? ¿Si pasa algo importante?...mejor respondo"…

-¿Alo? – pronuncio dudosa la ojiazul

-¡¿Quién habla?! – Exclamó indignada Marron al otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz de la mujer - ¡¿Quién rayos eres tu?! ¡¿Y porque contestas tu el celular de Vegeta?!

Un tanto preocupada la joven, se decidió a dar las explicaciones necesarias a la alterada persona que le formulaba tantas preguntas…- mi nombre es Bulma y…

-¡¿Bulma?! ¡¿La zorra noviecita de Yamcha?! – replicó aun mas furiosa la monumental muchacha

-¡¿zorra?! ¿Qué te haz creído para expresarte así de mi?- exclamo Bulma indignada

-¡Yo soy la novia de Vegeta!... ¡ZORRA! Así que aléjate de él y confórmate con tu noviecito que…

-No me importa quien seas – interrumpió Bulma – y no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi y mucho menos a darme ordenes, así que ADIOS "alucinada" – cortando de inmediato la llamada.

-----------

_**Poco a poco iré agregando más personajes de la serie, no se preocupen. Con paciencia y tiempo este fanfic tomara mas forma, espero que lo sigan a pesar de mis errores.**_


	2. Encuentros y desencuentros

Marron completamente furiosa tiró su celular al suelo, provocando que este se desensamble por la fuerza del impacto… - ¡QUE SE CREE ESA ESTUPIDA! ¡PEOR AUN QUE HACE ELLA CONTESTANDO EL CELULAR DE VEGETA!... grrr… ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA ZORRA!...- unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación se hicieron notar, llamando la atención de la acalorada joven que sin la mínima intención de ocultar su enojo exclamó…-¡¡Y AHORA QUE!!

-Srta. Marron – contesto una voz temerosa al otro lado de la puerta – la…la busca la Srta. Yuriko…

-¡Y QUE ESPERAS PARA DECIRLE QUE PASE! - …"¡criada estúpida!"…

-Enseguida – respondió la asustada sirvienta marchándose a cumplir la orden dada.

Poco después volvieron a llamar a su puerta, esta vez Yuriko, que al notar el nerviosismo de la empleada, presintió que la joven ama no andaba de muy buen humor. Aún así correría el riesgo, siendo ella la única que la "soportaba", no precisamente por aprecio, sino que vivía enamorada de Yamcha, un apuesto jugador del equipo de béisbol de su universidad…y Marron le había prometido algunos consejos para conquistarlo. "Que alto era el precio que debía pagar, pero lo soportaría…valía la pena"…pensaba siempre que sentía su paciencia flaquear.

-¡Pasa! – replicó la anfitriona

-Hola Marron… ¿Cómo estas?...

-¡¿Y como te parece a ti que esté?!

-… bu…bueno…

-Acabo de llamar al móvil de Vegeta y me ha contestado la estúpida de Bulma- explico a regañadientes la escultural joven a la vez que estrangulaba a uno de sus tantos peluches, trofeos de sus cuantiosas conquistas.

-¿Bulma? – pregunto sorprendida la ojiverde

-¡Si! ¡Bulma…la mujerzuela esa!... ¡¿es que acaso estas sorda?! – prosiguió, descargando su enfado en la inocente visitante.

-Es que me sorprende, no entiendo… ¿Qué podría hacer ella con el móvil de él?

-¡No lo se!...pero lo voy a averiguar...- contestó decidida tomando su bolso – ¡muévete, no te quedes ahí como estatua!…

Yuriko, obediente al mandato de la muchacha, caminó tras ella sin formular pregunta alguna. Salieron de la habitación, bajaron las largas escaleras y llegaron al salón principal, donde haciendo uso de un intercomunicador, la joven Marron llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, exactamente al chofer, al que dio la orden de preparar uno de los coches para su repentina salida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raiyu y Vegeta ingresaron en el salón de clase y como acostumbraban, se dirigieron hasta los últimos lugares donde se situaron.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Hoy contamos con la honrosa presencia de sus compañeros! – exclamó sarcásticamente la profesora en turno - ¿a que debemos el honor de su "visita"? – prosiguió, en tanto las miradas de los presentes se posaban en los recién llegados.

Raiyu permaneció en silencio. Para él era mejor ignorarla que caer en su juego, ya suficientemente claro tenía que él y su acompañante no eran para nada del agrado de ésta. Y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, saco un cuaderno, el cual estaba lleno de garabatos y dibujos caricaturescos de la profesora y las distintas formas en las que se la imaginaba muriendo…

-¿Por qué no simplemente se limita a dictar su clase y se deja de tanta palabrería absurda y ridícula?...

Alumnos y profesora fijaron su mirada en la persona que se atrevió a hablar de esa forma…tan suelta de huesos…

-¡¿Cómo dijo alumno?! – exclamo la aludida

-lo que escucho – respondió Vegeta manteniendo su característica pose, y con la mayor de las calmas, continuó…- si lo que intenta es parecer graciosa, le sale muy mal…-abrió los ojos y clavo en la mujer una mirada llena de desprecio - …así que seria mejor que se dedicase a lo suyo en vez de seguir haciendo el completo ridículo.

-¡PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO USTED! ¡NO ESTA TRATANDO CON SU IGUAL POR SI NO SE HA DADO CUENTA! – gritaba histérica la voluminosa profesora.

Sin pensárselo mas, Vegeta, se levanto de su asiento y sin inmutarse ante los alaridos de la mujer, abandonó el aula. Acción imitada por Raiyu, ya que de no hacerlo seguro se la agarraría con él, claro no sin antes ofrecer una sonrisa burlona a la ofendida dejándola vociferando furiosa.

-Vaya Vegeta… ¿no era que querías entrar a clase? – cuestionó confuso mientras le seguía.

-Vine a escuchar una clase – respondió el joven de ojos azabaches – no a una gorda sarcástica gritar como histérica.

-Jajaja… pues veo que esta tarde "andamos un poco irritados"…

El muchacho de cabellera negra continuó su andar sin verle, y sin afán alguno de ser sutil respondió a su acompañante…- ¡si! ¡Así que déjame solo!

Raiyu que ya tenia tiempo de conocerle, al escuchar estas palabras no mostró señal alguna de asombro y asintió risueñamente…- vale compañero…nos veremos luego- alejándose de él por otro camino.

-Grrr…por fin un poco de tranquilidad – metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y noto la ausencia de su celular... "demonios, lo que me faltaba…el estúpido aparatejo ese tenia que perderse…se debe haber caído cuando la loca esa impacto conmigo"…- y hablando del Rey de Roma... – dijo para si mismo al observar de reojo a la ojiazul salir del cafetín con cara de pocos amigos - …la loca que se asoma.

-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! – proclamo la malhumorada jovencita al verle.

-¡¿Hump?! – Vegeta miro sorprendido a la mujer al oír su exclamación…

-Si es a ti a quien me refiero – continuó – eres un maleducado sabes…

-¡¿de que diablos hablas?!

- pues que me dejaste hablando sola, yo que me estaba disculpando y ni siquiera te dignaste a responder… ¡claaaaro!, porque el chico popular no habla con cualquiera ¿no?... ¡nooooo! ¡Como va a ser posible eso!... ¡son todos ustedes unos patanes!- concluyó, sacándole la lengua en forma aniñada.

El joven estaba atónito, nadie le había hablado jamás de esa forma, mucho menos una mujer – Realmente estas loca mujer.

-¡¿mujer?! – exclamó la peliazul.

-¿acaso eres hombre?...

-Ushhh!! ¡No, pero mi nombre es Bulma! Que no se te olvide.

Vegeta medio sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia la actitud de la muchacha tenia un toque de niña y mujer, y no solo eso, sino también la osadía para hablarle de esa forma, en la que nadie se atrevió antes. Le parecía en concreto, una chica muy singular, no como las demás "huecas", de esas que abundaban en aquella universidad.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – repuso la joven

-la cara de loca amargada que llevas…MUJER… - respondió burlonamente el moreno.

-¿loca amargada? – Exclamó indignada – pues fíjate que si traigo esta cara es por culpa de tu noviecita que no es mas que una grosera…

-¿novia? – Interrumpió éste sin entender a que se refería exactamente la joven - ¿Qué demonios dices?

-¡si, tu novia! – prosiguió – resulta que se te cayó esto – sacando de su bolso el celular que minutos antes el muchacho estuvo buscando en sus bolsillos – ella llamó con tanta insistencia que pensando que era algo importante contesté, y tan solo escuchar mi nombre me lleno de insultos y…

-así que tu tenias mi celular – volvió a interrumpir el capitán - ¿es tu costumbre tomar cosas ajenas y hacer uso de ellas como si fueran tuyas?

-¡Óyeme! – Reclamó aun mas enojada Bulma - ¿Qué no haz oído lo que te he dicho?...se te cayó y lo recogí… pensaba devolvértelo por supuesto, en cuanto te viera – haciendo una pausa para volver su rostro a un lado en son de indiferencia, para luego continuar –aunque me resultes un tipo bastante desagradable.

-Pues es mutuo el sentimiento – recalco el muchacho muy entretenido con el intercambio de palabras.

- ya veo porque tienes una novia así… son tal para cual… ¡igual de antipáticos!

-no tengo ninguna novia, deja de decir ridiculeces - dijo Vegeta esta vez un poco mas serio.

-¿a no? Y entonces, la tal Marron ¿Quién es?, porque ella dijo muy claramente que es tu novia. ¿O es uno de tus tantos "pasatiempos"?

-eso a ti no te importa – respondió – no es mi novia y punto. Ahora devuélveme mi celular. - Vegeta extendió la mano en señal de espera a su orden.

-se dice POR FAVOR – recalcó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo, estás loca si piensas que te voy a pedir "por favor" que me entregues algo que me pertenece – gruñó.

-pues entonces no te lo daré.

-ya veremos – respondió éste, que de un rápido movimiento tomo a la joven de un brazo para quitarle el aparato. Bulma opuso resistencia y entre forcejeos con el muchacho, perdió el equilibrio y cayo en brazos de este quedando sus rostros casi al tacto el uno del otro. Ambos se miraron fijamente aun sorprendidos y tras unos segundos de permanecer así, se separaron de golpe para finalmente quedar en silencio un breve momento…

-to…toma tu aparatejo – balbuceo Bulma agachando la cabeza para que el chico no le viera ruborizarse y extendiendo la mano en la que sostenía el móvil del joven para hacer entrega del mismo. Vegeta, al que también se le noto un cierto tono rojizo en las mejillas, extendió la suya para recibirlo. La ojiazul entrego el celular rozando levemente sin querer la mano de éste, que al sentir su tacto, no puedo evitar pensar lo delicada y suave que era su mano…

-¡Bulma! – se escucho a lo lejos. Llamado que atrajo la atención de ambos que juntos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz.

-Hola Milk – contestó al reconocer a su amiga que se aproximaba a ella – te estaba esperando.

-no imagine que estarías ya esperando. Creía que estabas en clase – dijo la joven de negra cabellera mientras enrarecida dirigía su mirada al acompañante de su amiga.

-¡Hump!- Vegeta guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo su marcha.

-¿Otra vez harás lo mismo?... ¡que grosero!… - exclamó Bulma posando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Adiós mujer!

-¡BULMA! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMO BULMA! – gritos a los que Vegeta respondió haciendo una seña con la mano, como una despedida bastante indiferente.

-¡Que tipo tan irritante!

-¿y bien? – Preguntó Milk deteniendo su andar para posarse al lado de la amargada muchachita - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

-Ese idiota…es un maleducado, un grosero, un…

-y te gusta…

-¡si!... ¡Noooo! – repuso Bulma al asimilar lo que su compañera dijo - ¿Qué haz dicho?

-Que te gusta…vamos – dijo divertida – te conozco, se nota que ese chico de atrae.

-Estas loca Milk, si ese tipo es un cretino. Además – prosiguió mientras cruzaba los brazos y giraba su rostro para evadir la mirada acusadora de su amiga – yo tengo novio, y es mucho mas apuesto que ese tal Vegeta, sin mencionar que mi Yamcha si tiene modales. No como ese.

-Ayyy Bulma, tú sabes muy bien que el tener novio no tiene nada que ver con que otros chicos te puedan parecer atractivos… o sea... que te gusten. Pero bueno, si tú dices que no, te creeré.- dijo con un tono un poco irónico.

-Pues no, no me atrae en lo mas mínimo. En fin, no quiero seguir hablando de ese insolente, mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Si mejor. Ahora dime, ¿porque estas aquí tan pronto? La verdad no pensé que estarías esperándome, creí que aun seguirías en clase.

-¡Ah!, bueno…lo que pasa es que no llegue a tiempo. Definitivamente hoy ha sido un mal día para mí.

-¿Mal día? Pero Bulma, por una vez que llegas tarde, ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado decir eso?

-Es que no solo es eso – explico la ojiazul – primero se me acabo el combustible del coche camino acá, luego pase un vergonzoso momento del que prefiero no hablar, llegue corriendo a mi primera clase, salí tarde de esta y en mi apuro por llegar a la siguiente tropecé con el indeseable ese…

-Te refieres a Vegeta – cuestiono Milk interrumpiendo la narración de su amiga

-Si, y como si no fuera suficiente la noviecita de "ese" me lleno de insultos mientras gritaba histérica a través del celular.

-¿Su novia?, ¿y como es que ella sabe tu numero? Y ¿Por qué te llamaría solo para insultarte?... no entiendo…

-No es así, lo que sucede es que yo recogí el móvil de Vegeta, que cayo al suelo cuando chocamos, y cuando estaba en el cafetín repasando mientras te esperaba, ella llamó… se puso furiosa al escucharme, peor aun cuando le dije mi nombre. Inmediatamente lo supo se dedico a ofenderme.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque te refieres a éste como un mal día.

-Siii – exclamó decaída la ojiazul, soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Ya, que te parece si mejor nos vamos a pasear, vemos tiendas, comemos un helado, que se yo… – propuso Milk – así te despejas un poco y te olvidas de todo eso.

-Me parece bien, vamos. No quiero estar un segundo más en esta universidad.

Dicho esto, ambas jovencitas se encaminaron a la salida y abandonaron el campus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta estaba furioso, ¿con que derecho se autonominaba Marron novia suya?, como si en verdad una mujer así pudiera interesarle a él como pareja. – Grrr, ¡Que demonios se creerá esa ignorante!... como si acostarme con ella le diera el titulo de novia mía… ¡JA! –Renegaba para si mientras abordaba su coche – pero yo mismo me encargare de aclarar las cosas.

Precisamente cuando se disponía a encender su coche, un auto con lunas polarizadas se planto delante de él impidiéndole el paso…

-¡Que demo…

Una puerta se abrió y la que bajo fue Marron enfadada, dirigiéndose presurosa al encuentro del joven.

-¡Vegeta! – Exclamó - ¡quiero que me expliques en este preciso instante porque la zorra esa de Bulma tenia tu celular!

El capitán poso su mirada fría sobre la exaltada, y sin perder tiempo respondió con aquel estilo duro y directo que lo caracterizaba – En primer lugar yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, y en segundo - Continuó, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa – aquí la única "zorra" que yo conozco, eres tú, que haz pasado por todo cuanto hombre se te ha cruzado. No soy ningún estúpido como para tomarte en serio. ¡Así que deja de decir que eres mi novia!, porque escucha bien, ni en esta ni en otra vida, yo me fijaría en alguien como tú.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Vegeta! – vocifero, levantando la mano para encajarle una bofetada al joven, que inmediatamente tomo su brazo deteniéndola.

-Tú y yo solo hemos tenido sexo, y no eres mas que eso para mi – prosiguió hiriente- solo sexo y punto. – deshizo el agarre y maniobró su coche permitiéndose así alejarse del lugar.

Marron, tras haber sido humillada de esa manera, no atino a otra cosa mas que correr rumbo a su auto y encerrarse en el mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Marron… ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestiono Yuriko desconcertada por lo que desde su ubicación había presenciado.

-¡Bájate! –Exclamó ésta - ¡Bájate de mi coche idiota y déjame sola!

Yuriko desvaneció todo gesto de lastima que había sentido por la joven y sin decir palabra, abrió la puerta del coche para descender de él tal y como Marron se lo había ordenado. Al instante en que se prestaba a bajar sintió una mano tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca…

-¡y ni se te ocurra abrir la bocota! ¡¿Entendiste?! – demandó amenazante.

-No diré nada – contesto seriamente la ojiverde.

-Eso espero – concluyó, soltándola de su agarre.

Yuriko bajo del coche, que inmediatamente se puso en marcha dejando a la joven atrás. Esta sin más demora detuvo un taxi y subiéndose en él abandono el lugar.

-Que chico tan cruel – susurro desconcertada la joven de ojos negros a su amiga que aun permanecía perpleja. Ambas salían de la universidad cuando una conversación a alta voz llamó su atención, presenciando así el espectáculo que protagonizaba Marron ante la humillante situación en la que le puso Vegeta con sus duras palabras, sin tenerle el menor respeto o consideración. - ¿Bulma?, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Milk al ver tan pensativa a la ojiazul.

-Es que…no termino de entender como puede ser tan insensible…

-Pues yo creo que es el Karma.

-¿Cómo?... - cuestiono confusa la joven estudiante.

-Si Bulma. Primero ella te ofendió y ahora la ofendida fue ella. Eso para mi es Karma – concluyo decidida.

-Puede que tengas razón. Quizás se lo busco…pero aun así, no me parece correcto.

Milk hizo de un sutil agarre a su amiga y jalándola levemente dijo… - Vámonos ya. Olvida todo esto, al final de cuentas no es de nuestra incumbencia… ¿o si?

-¡No, claro que no! – Contestó ligeramente escandalizada ante la indirecta de su amiga que insinuaba un interés de ella por el muchacho en mención – Ya te dije que me es indiferente él y todo lo que se le relacione.

-Muy bien, entonces sigamos nuestro camino. – Propuso Milk, a lo que Bulma asintió y sin más demora, abordando el auto de ésta última, partieron.


	3. ¿Dulce venganza?

Las jóvenes llegaron al centro comercial, visitaron cada tienda que pudieron y se probaron prenda tras prenda, accesorio tras accesorio, los que compraron en su mayoría. Como dicen, no hay nada que relaje mas a una jovencita, que ir de compras, mejor aun si no se tiene limite al gastar. Ya exhaustas las señoritas, decidieron tomar un merecido descanso en uno de los tantos establecimientos de comida rápida pertenecientes a dicho lugar.

-¡Por fin!...- exclamó Bulma dejando caer su peso sobre la silla y soltando las bolsas con sus compras a sus costados en el piso.

-¡Un respiro! – Completó Milk – hay tantas cosas lindas, que una se puede volver loca comprando.

-Uff si…pero que cansada me siento – sonrió mientras abanicaba su rostro con una mano.

-Y bueno, tantas cosas que nos probamos sumado al calor que hace, es lógico que nos agotemos… y para eso…nada mejor que un refrescante helado.

-Buena idea – respondió Bulma acariciando su estomago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Aun me quedan diez minutos hasta que salga Bulma – decía para si Yamcha que estaba camino a la universidad, a tan solo unas cuadras de llegar a ésta – Si me aparezco con unas flores seguro quedara encantada – prosiguió - y quizás esta vez, si quiera complacerme en uno que otro deseo… -Al decir esto, su rostro tomo un semblante diferente… tenia los ojos arqueados hacia arriba, mirada perdida, mejillas coloradas y una gota de saliva que se asomaba por su boca abierta torpemente.

La pareja se conoció al ingreso de la universidad hacia casi nueve meses, y llevaban juntos apenas dos. De abrazos, besos y salidas juntos no pasaban, cada vez que Yamcha intentaba llegar mas lejos con Bulma, la joven, le recalcaba su virginidad y lo pronto que era para perderla entregándose a él, después, con ayuda de alguna excusa , salía prácticamente huyendo, dejando al muchacho únicamente acompañado de sus deseos carnales. Esta situación ya lo estaba cansando, tenía una novia muy guapa que no podía terminar de hacer suya, por que como ella decía, ingresó a la universidad con apenas 17 años, en cuanto termino la escuela sin tomar descanso alguno en sus estudios, por lo tanto no estaba lista para dar un paso tan grande como lo era pasar de ser niña a mujer. Aun así el joven no cesaba en sus intentos por poseerla, fracasando en cada una da las ocasiones. Su última ficha por jugar era cuando la joven cumpliera por fin la mayoría de edad… "ninguna que haya conocido antes ha querido permanecer virgen una vez alcanzada esta edad". Ese día le haría una cena romántica y un costoso obsequio, iría seduciéndola con delicadeza hasta que cayera rendida a sus brazos… "las chicas quieren que sea especial, y qué podría ser mas especial que ese día"… pensaba Yamcha, orgulloso ante lo planeado, puesto que se jactaba de ser experto en el tema de las mujeres…mujeres que a lo largo de su aun corta vida pasaron por su cama…aún, estando con Bulma… "_porque un hombre tiene necesidades que satisfacer_".

Sin pensárselo más entró a una floristería cercana, compró una decena de azucenas bañadas en diamantina y roseadas por algunas gotas de un exquisito perfume.

Seguidamente se encamino de nuevo a su destino final, donde se encontraría con su bella novia en cuanto ésta saliera de clase.

Entró al centro de estudios y tomó asiento en una banca ubicada a pocos metros del aula correspondiente a la clase de la joven. Finalmente la puerta se abrió permitiendo la salida de los estudiantes que uno tras otro abandonaron el aula sin que entre ellos se notara la presencia de la ojiazul muchacha…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Donde está Bulma? – se cuestionaba Yamcha - …Estoy seguro que me dijo para vernos a la salida… no creo haber llegado tarde… - comentó dudoso – no puede ser, esos son sus compañeros y esa su clase. Debería haber salido ya.

Se paró y aproximó a un grupo de jovencitas que conversaban amenamente fuera del aula que acababan de dejar…

-Disculpen – dijo interrumpiendo la charla de las estudiantes - ¿Ustedes estudian con Bulma Briefs verdad?

-Si – contestó una – pero hoy no entró a clase, creo que se marchó en cuanto acabo la primera porque no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¿no entro? – repitió incrédulo el joven beisbolista

-…pues no… - respondió la muchacha

-Gracias, y disculpen la interrupción.- Molesto decidió abandonar el campus, lo habían dejado plantado y peor aun, con flores en la mano… "quería sorprender a Bulma y la sorpresa me la llevé yo"… – necesito un trago – aseveró, cambiando su rumbo para visitar un pub no muy lejano de donde se encontraba.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, se aproximó hasta la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos situados al frente de ella.

-¿Qué le sirvo? – pregunto un hombre de gruesa contextura y rala cabellera blanca mientras secaba un vaso de su extensa colección.

-Déme un whisky sin hielo – contestó Yamcha.

El bartender puso manos en obra y satisfizo el pedido del decepcionado muchacho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En su casa Marron, consumida por el odio buscaba desesperada la forma de desquitarse de aquella humillación vivida. Se vengaría de ambos, destrozaría la vida de Bulma por entrometerse. Estaba segura que era ella la culpable de la reacción de Vegeta… de él también juró vengarse, de una forma distinta claro está. Él, había herido su orgullo y no pararía hasta verle suplicar perdón.

Comenzaría definitivamente por Bulma para quitársela del camino y luego se encargaría de Vegeta…

-No sabe con quien se ha metido esa estúpida… ésta me la paga, ¡y con creces!...tanto así que deseará no haberse cruzado jamás en mi camino.

Se sentó al filo de su cama y mordisqueando sus uñas pensaba la forma perfecta de realizar su venganza. Una a una las ideas fueron llegando, siendo descartadas al encontrarle algún defecto, hasta que pronto se vio iluminada por una que le pareció muy "brillante"…

-¡Yamcha! – exclamó victoriosa como si hubiese descifrado el mas difícil acertijo - ¡como no lo pensé antes!...le haremos probar una cucharada de su propia medicina – continuó maliciosamente. Acto seguido, levanto el teléfono y marco el número de Yamcha _(¿Cómo lo sabia ella? Pues simplemente diré que fue verdad cuando Marron dijo que también Yamcha moría por ella. Un chico mujeriego y una presumida dedicada a coleccionar conquistas…era lógico que en alguna oportunidad tuvieran un encuentro íntimo._)

En el bar y con unas cuantas copas encima, Yamcha respondió su celular…

-Alo…

-Hola Yamchita... – contestó una voz seductora al otro lado de la línea

-Eh…quien?...

-Soy yo, Marron – prosiguió

-¡¿Marron?! – exclamó sorprendido

-Uhum, no me digas que ya me olvidaste…

-¡No…no para nada!... ¿como podría olvidarte si…

-si hemos pasado momentos tan gratos – interrumpió sensualmente Marron - …lo se.

-jeje…s…si…- balbuceaba Yamcha posando una mano en su nuca y riendo nerviosamente (por no decir estúpidamente).

-precisamente por eso es que te llamo – continuó la mujer- creo que sería bueno pasar un rato juntos y recordar "buenos momentos", ¿que te parece?...supongo que no despreciaras mi invitación ¿no Yam?

-NO, no para nada. Tú sabes que estoy siempre a tu disposición.

-Perfecto, entonces te espero aquí en mi casa en treinta minutos, ¿te parece bien?

-Si 30 min. Es suficiente, ahí estaré – contestó emocionado el joven.

-Entonces nos vemos mas tarde, un beso – cortando así la llamada. El primer paso estaba dado y ahora solo era cuestión de pulir algunos detalles y esperar.

Por su parte Yamcha aun no se lo podía creer. Al final de cuentas si tendría una "intensa noche", aunque no con Bulma. Sin embargo eso no se le hacia impedimento, puesto que Marron era sumamente atractiva, sin mencionar que también muy parecida físicamente a su novia. Pagó la cuenta del bar y tomando las flores que había comprado para Bulma, salió del local rumbo a su nueva cita.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el centro comercial la ojiazul y su amiga ya mas descansadas sostenían amenamente una charla…

-Siii… fue comiquísimo como Gokú huía de ti pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza – dijo entre risas Bulma.

-Ay…es que con Gokú no se puede, siempre anda distraído y pensando solo en comida. Tiene un apetito voraz, tanto que a veces creo que no es de este planeta. _(Irónico ¿no?)_

-jajaja… bueno tienes razón, es muy distraído, mira que olvidar el día que cumplían meses y todo por comer…

-Si pues, lo bueno es que llegó, tarde pero llegó. Hubiera sido doloroso si me hubiese quedado plantada.

-en eso tienes razón, a mi hasta ahora no me sucede, pero debe ser horrible. Espero que Yamcha no sea el primero.

-Por cierto… hablando de Yamcha, hoy te buscó en el salón unos minutos antes que tú llegaras.

-Ah si, me topé con el cuando salía del ascensor. No tuvimos tiempo de hablar por la prisa que yo llevaba… - de pronto la mucha enmudeció abriendo los ojos de par en par, horrorizada como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Bulma, Bulma que pasa… - preguntó asustada Milk ante el repentino silencio de su compañera.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – exclamó Bulma tomando por sorpresa a la intrigada Milk que del susto cayó hacia atrás con todo y silla - ¡me olvidé de Yamcha!

-¿Cómo? – preguntó la joven de ojos negros sobando con una mano su cabeza y sosteniéndose de la mesa con la otra.

-¡Si!... ay no, no puede ser – se lamentó Bulma apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y posando su mano en la frente -…le dije que nos veríamos al salir de mi clase y lo olvidé por completo.

-¿Qué hora es?...quizás lo podemos alcanzar…

Bulma miró su reloj alimentando esperanzas, las que se desvanecieron al percatarse de la hora… - ya pasó poco mas de media hora – comentó decaída.

-Nada perdemos intentando, puede que aun esté esperándote – repuso la morena – mira que yo esperé a Gokú casi una hora.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que vaya a asegurarme... mas vale tarde que nunca… ¿no?

-Si, ya no te tortures más y vamos rápido.

Las jóvenes tomaron sus bolsas y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial donde habían aparcado el coche de la ojiazul. Una vez en él, emprendieron su camino con destino a la universidad, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando justo en la salida del estacionamiento visualizaron a Yamcha caminando entusiasmado con el ramo de flores en mano.

-¿ese no es Yamcha? – preguntó Milk

-si, si es… - contestó Bulma sin entender lo que sucedía – pensé que estaría aun esperando o en el peor de los casos muy enfadado conmigo por mi olvido…aunque…al parecer no solo yo olvidé que nos veríamos.

-eso, o quizás ya tiene otros planes…- añadió las desconfiada joven de ojos negros.

-¿crees? – respondió la peliazul

-Nunca se sabe Bulma…

-Pues bueno, yo no pienso quedarme con la duda – comentó la joven poniendo en marcha su automóvil para ir tras el muchacho que sin sospechar que era seguido por su novia, caminaba despreocupado hacia su destino.

Finalmente se detuvo frente al pórtico de una ostentosa casa, toco el timbre y después aguardar unos segundos, fue atendido…

Las jóvenes que permanecían ocultas en el coche, estacionado de tal forma que el muchacho no lo pudiera ver, se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver que era Marron la que salía a recibirlo.

-Hola Yam – saludó seductora la dueña de casa.

- Hola Marron -extendió la mano e hizo entrega a la joven del hermoso ramo - ¿Cómo estas?

-Gracias. Pues ahora que te veo – sonrió pícaramente - yo diría que muy bien

- jejeje… la verdad me sorprendió mucho tu llamada, no me lo esperaba…

-bueno ya ves, así soy yo… impredecible. Pero no te quedes ahí parado, pasa.

Petición a la que accedió Yamcha sin pensarlo dos veces. Cerrándose así detrás de ellos la puerta.

-No lo puedo creer, esto es el colmo. ¡¿Qué rayos hace Yamcha ahí?! – proclamó furiosa Bulma.

-Alguna explicación debe haber, no te exaltes. Además no hemos visto que hagan nada malo… - comentó su acompañante con cierta inseguridad.

-Pero Milk, que dices… ¡le ha traído flores! ¿Acaso crees que ha venido a verla para tomar el té?... yo lo dudo. – culminó la ojiazul adoptando un serio semblante.

-¿y ahora que harás?

-pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que él salga, No soy ninguna tonta para permitir que se burlen de mi.

-pero… ¿si no salen hasta muy tarde?... yo…

-no te preocupes Milk, puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa y luego regresar. No es necesario que te ganes un reto por culpa mía.

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar sola Bulma? –discrepó la joven.

-en serio, no te preocupes. Insisto que no es necesario que te veas envuelta en esto. Mañana te contare todo ¿ok? – comento dulcemente la peliazul sin mostrar signo alguno de fastidio, ya que si su compañera la viera flaquear seguro insistiría en quedarse.

Milk, al verla tan tranquila y decidida, opto por aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, quien sin demora, cumplió su palabra llevándola hasta su casa donde la dejo, para luego volver al lugar.

Una vez ahí aparcó el automóvil y apagando las luces se dedicó a esperar. Se sentía como una espía, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, pero al estar en una situación así, le era necesario.

Adentro de la casa Yamcha observaba con detenimiento a Marron mientras ésta ponía en agua las flores que el muchacho le había obsequiado…

-¿quieres un trago Yam?

-eh?...si claro.

-¿y que te apetece?, como verás cuento con una gran variedad de tragos y todos de las mejores cosechas – presumió la anfitriona señalando con una mano la cantidad de botellas que contenía el bar.

-un whisky estaría bien – contestó

-Ok. –la joven sirvió el trago y se lo entregó al muchacho. Luego, se sentó en el mismo mueble que ocupaba él y de manera provocativa cruzo las piernas dejando a la vista del joven sus contorneadas piernas y muslos. Yamcha miraba por el rabillo del ojo lo sensual que era esa mujer, acrecentándose en él el deseo que sentía por consumar de una vez aquel "encuentro".

-Bueno Yam…dime, ¿Cómo te va con tu novia?, porque me entere que tienes una ¿no?

-S…si… su nombre es Bulma.

-Ya veo, y ¿Cómo te va? – repitió la muchacha.

-A decir verdad, no muy bien…

-¿y eso?

-Es que… aun no… como te explico… - titubeo el joven al no saber si debía confesar a su acompañante la razón de su "problema"- veras…

-Vamos, no seas tímido – dijo la joven acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro del muchacho. Esa muestra de "afecto" causo que Yamcha perdiera por completo la razón y pensando, no precisamente con la cabeza de arriba, se animó a confesar…

-es que ella se niega a tener intimidad conmigo – dijo fastidiado inclinando su torso hacia delante para apoyar sus codos en sus piernas – y cada vez que siento deseos de tener relaciones con mi pareja, o sea ella, me sale con la excusa de siempre…que es muy pronto, que no esta preparada…etc, etc…

-vaya… que mal. Yo con un novio como tú, me la pasaría muy bien. Sobre todo en la intimidad, donde déjame decirte… eres muy bueno – concluyó la joven enfatizando seductora en sus ultimas palabras.

-¿en serio? – Preguntó ruborizado el beisbolista – jejeje

-si no me crees puedo demostrártelo.- La anfitriona se abalanzo encima del muchacho para besarlo, siendo correspondida por Yamcha mientras recorría con sus manos el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha. Así continuaron, una cosa los llevó a otra, hasta que finalmente terminaron poseyéndose el uno al otro en repetidas ocasiones.

Bulma, afuera en su coche, seguía esperando, luchando contra Morfeo que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, hasta envolverla por completo sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta se encontraba echado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y mirando el techo. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño debido al sofocante calor que hacía en la localidad…

-Maldito calor – renegaba – es inútil que trate de dormir…por mas que intento el ambiente pesado me lo impide, y como si eso fuese poco no hay nada interesante que ver en la televisión…grrr…mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, necesito tomar un poco de aire.- Se paró y cubrió su torso desnudo con una remera, la primera que encontró a su alcance. Salió y comenzó su caminata sin rumbo fijo.

Caminó largo tiempo, siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en todo lo acontecido en ese día…una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro…había recordado la discusión que tuvo con la ojiazul, lo graciosa que se veía enojada y como conseguía él hacerla rabiar aun más con sus repuestas, sacándola de sus casillas. Aquellas reacciones le habían parecido sumamente divertidas. Era una joven muy osada además de ser sumamente bella… - ¡pero que demonios estoy pensando! – se recriminó así mismo borrando de su rostro la mencionada sonrisa – lo que menos necesito ahora es una distracción. Debo concentrarme en mejorar mi desempeño en el campo de juego si de verdad deseo volverme un jugador profesional, y con esa chiquilla dando vueltas en mi cabeza me sería imposible…grrr… maldita mocosa, creo que a parte de loca también es bruja.

Vegeta siempre estuvo esperando el momento en que llegara junto a su equipo al final del campeonato, donde muchos empresarios, mandatarios de los mas reconocidos clubes de Fútbol Americano a nivel nacional en incluso mundial, irían a espectar el partido para jalar a sus equipos los mejores jugadores, aquellos que son denominados como los "nuevos talentos" del club que los contratase. Sin embargo ahora cada vez que buscaba concentrarse en sus metas, aparecían en su mente las imágenes de cuando repetidas veces estuvo tan cerca de Bulma, a punto de poder sentir su respiración sobre él. Le había embrujado seguramente, no tenía otra explicación ante el hecho de no poder sacársela de la cabeza. Hacía mucho que se había percatado de la existencia de la joven, pero era ese el día en que pudo sentir su piel y por cosas del destino, ver mas allá de lo acostumbrado cuando aquel viento juguetón levantó la minifalda que llevaba la mujer dejando ver sus largas piernas y sus glúteos firmes, dignos de una jovencita tan bella como lo era ella.

-¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO DEJAR PENSAR EN ELLA! – exclamó furioso llamando la atención de los escasos transeúntes que caminaban a esa hora por las cercanías. El joven capitán sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba a la mirada atenta de los presentes. Giró enfadado al sentirse ridículo, y divisó a lo lejos a la joven peliazul que yacía dormida sobre el manubrio de su coche…

-¡¿pero que demonios?! ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? – se cuestionaba incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Caminó despacio hacia el vehiculo y estando cerca, inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia delante para finalmente asegurarse que no era una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente.-Pero si es Bulma. Definitivamente esta chiquilla está loca…uhmm… "quizás tuvo un problema, no le encuentro otra explicación para que a esta hora de la madrugada este en su coche durmiendo"… pero que diablos me interesa a mi lo que le suceda a esta mocosa – se reclamó- por mi que se amanezca aquí.-Giró sobre sus pies y sin poder dar un paso, se volvió denuevo hacia la joven, esta vez tocando la luna del carro para conseguir llamar su atención.

-ah?...que?... ¿Qué pasó?... – preguntaba Bulma a medio despertar.

-Pues te quedaste dormida - respondió Vegeta en su habitual pose de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la capota del vehiculo.

-¿Vegeta? – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué haces acá?

-Que haces tú aquí… ¿es que acaso no tienes casa? – preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

Bulma bajó del coche disgustada, como si no fuese suficiente con lo de Yamcha, ahora tenía que soportar las burlas del presumido ese.

-¡Claro que tengo casa! Y lo que haga o deje de hacer yo aquí no te incumbe – contestó la joven inclinando su rostro al sentido opuesto de donde se encontraba Vegeta.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa- dijo éste, quien haciendo un ademán con la mano, se dispuso a irse.

En ese instante la puerta de la casa de Marron se abrió…

-¡Espera! – exclamó Bulma jalando a Vegeta para ocultarse detrás del coche.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede chiquilla acaso estas loca?!

-Shh… - la joven silenció al muchacho posando sus dedos sobre los labios de éste, que perplejo por la actitud de la muchacha se limitó a observar a la dirección donde ella concentraba su mirada.

Yamcha salía de la casa escoltado por Marron despidiéndose con un beso en los labios. Seguidamente, la joven cerró la puerta y el beisbolista emprendió su camino rumbo a su hogar.

-¡maldito mentiroso! – refunfuñó Bulma a la vez que se paraba para ir tras el infiel a encararlo. Acción que fue detenida por Vegeta…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! – replicó furiosa

-¿Qué crees que haces? – repuso el joven capitán

-¡Voy a decirle sus verdades a ese cínico! ¡Así que déjame!

-Pero que estupidez piensas hacer, ¿no te das cuenta el espectáculo que harías?... estas fuera de la casa de su amante, a altas horas de la madrugada, oculta en tu coche como una delincuente, espiándolo y pensando en ir a montar un show… ¿quieres acaso quedar como una mujer dolida?

-¡eso a ti que te importa!-repuso la ojiazul

-Hump! Pensé que eras mas inteligente – comentó Vegeta deshaciendo su agarre-pero veo que me equivoqué.

Bulma quedo en silencio al oír lo que el muchacho le decía. Tenía razón, estaba actuando como una tonta, sin notarlo se había dejado llevar por su rabia…

-Tienes razón…- Vegeta volteó sorprendido al escuchar la repuesta de la mujer – no vale la pena. Será mejor que me vaya a casa… gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas que no lo hice por ti – contestó el joven cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

La ojiazul se mantuvo callada mirando fijamente al orgulloso capitán, quien al sentirse observado, abrió un ojo curioso para ver de reojo a la joven… - que… que tanto me miras…

-nada – sonrió la jovencita – es que al parecer no eres tan odioso como creí jeje

-¿hmp? – las mejillas del joven se tornaron coloradas

-Bueno me voy y gracias nuevamente por hacerme entrar en razón.

-No fue fácil tomando en cuenta que estas completamente loca – respondió éste tratando de disimular su incomodidad al sentirse afectado por la joven.

-Como digas… - prosiguió Bulma mientras subía a su coche- lo cierto es que no puedes negar que te sientes atraído por mí. Y no te culpo, soy una chica muy hermosa e inteligente – dejando su modestia a un lado y dirigiéndole una sonrisa picara y divertida al desconcertado muchacho.

-¡Pero que engreída y prepotente eres mocosa! – exclamó Vegeta mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente. Bulma solo sonrió, encendió su vehiculo y se marchó dejando al joven prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.


	4. ¡¿Esto es amor!

-¡Que chiquilla tan estresante!-replicó mientras veía desaparecer el vehículo de la joven en el horizonte - grr… ¡si cree que se puede tomar esas confianzas conmigo está equivocada! – se dio vuelta furioso, anduvo sobre sus pasos y regresó a su departamento dando así por culminada su caminata. Una vez ahí se despojo de sus ropas y se acostó sobre la cama… siendo un chico sumamente orgulloso, se sentía humillado al recordar las palabras de la joven que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Esa muchacha tenía cierta influencia en él, hecho que lo sacaba de quicio. Era irritante el solo hecho de admitir que una muchachita como esa pudiera "domar" ese carácter fuerte que lo caracterizaba… ¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla podía hacerlo sentir como un completo extrañó?... – Grrr… no permitiré que esta situación continué, ¡mientras mas lejos este de la mocosa mejor!- Poco después el sueño se apodero de Vegeta, quedando profundamente dormido en instantes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma llegó a Capsule Corp., estacionó su coche en la entrada de su lujosa residencia y se dispuso a entrar a su hogar. Abrió con sigilo la puerta, se deslizo por las escaleras cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno que pudiera despertar a sus padres. Camino sobre la punta de sus pies por el pasillo y entró a su habitación en completo silencio, dejándose caer en peso sobre la cama…

-han sido muchas emociones en un solo día. – Comentó ensimismada- Como si el destino se hubiese empeñado conmigo. He pasado de todo, desde vergüenzas hasta desengaños… aún no puedo creer que Yamcha se atrevió a hacerme eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo el papel de estúpida?... – se decía entre bostezos - y esa tipa… se atrevió a decirme zorra ¡a mi!... que rayos hacía con Yamcha si tanto le interesaba Vegeta… - se acomodó en posición fetal abrazando a una almohada y con los ojos cerrados emitió fundido en un profundo suspiro una última palabra, el nombre de VEGETA, hasta que exhausta por el agitado día quedó sumida en el sueño.

Los rayos de luz que prodigaba el implacable sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día y aunque cansada, Bulma se levantó de su cama. La mañana era muy calurosa como para pensar siquiera en permanecer en ella, tomó una ducha y se dispuso a arreglarse…

-El clima está insoportable, será mejor que me ponga algo ligero que me mantenga fresca – se decía a si misma examinando la ropa en sus cajones en busca de algo que le pareciese apropiado. Una prenda en particular llamó su atención, una pequeña minifalda de pliegues de color celeste con finas rayas blancas, y para cubrir su torso, una ceñida remera blanca sin mangas, escotada en el pecho. Calzó unas balerinas del mismo color que la falda, se sentó en el tocador y peinó su aún húmedo cabello adornándolo con una bicha. Dio color a sus ojos y labios, se puso en las orejas unos pequeños aretes blancos y en su largo cuello un collar a juego con éstos. Una vez lista se miró al espejo, quedando completamente satisfecha con su apariencia, y tomando su bolso a conjunto, abandonó su alcoba para ir a la universidad.

Llegó al centro educativo, donde a diferencia del día anterior, todo parecía transcurrir tranquilamente, detuvo su coche y bajó de él e inmediatamente un saludo se hizo presente…

-¡Hola Bulma!

La joven volteó a observar quien era la persona que le había saludado, y alegre al ver de quien se trataba respondió…

-¡Hola Gokú!, hacía ya buen tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo has estado?

-jeje… ¡bien! – respondió posando ambas manos tras su nuca y sonriendo graciosamente como un inocente infante – estaba esperando a Milk y te vi llegar, así que me acerque a saludarte

-pues no debe demorar, tiene clases conmigo

-¡que bueno!, no he desayunado nada por venir temprano – dijo el joven juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices – Milk se enoja mucho cuando llego tarde…

-¿y por eso viniste sin desayunar? – Preguntó la joven cerrando los ojos a media hasta (¬¬) - ¿no crees que exageraste un "poquito"?

-¿tu crees?...uhm… pues no – respondió tomando su barbilla adoptando una pose de suma concentración – yo cuando como me demoro mucho… ¡es que como demasiado! – Continuó, mientras daba pequeños golpeteos a su barriga con ambas manos – por eso preferí desayunar luego de verla

-Ya veo… siendo así pronto podrás desayunar. No falta mucho para que inicie la clase.

-Ya, pero ahora cuéntame… ¿cómo te va con Yamcha? – preguntó un inocente y desinformado Gokú.

La ojiazul al oír la pregunta que le formuló su amigo, cambió su semblante por uno que denotaba una clara incomodidad… el momento en que descubrió la aventura de su novio volvió a su mente, reviviendo en ella la ira y decepción que sintió.

-¿Bulma?... – preguntó el muchachito desconcertado por la reacción de su amiga que parecía haberse transportado a otro mundo - ¿te encuentras bien?...

-Ah?!... si… no te preocupes

-¡HOLA CHICOS! - Exclamó Milk que sorpresivamente apareció delante de ellos, ocasionando que ambos saltaran del susto e incluso que Gokú cayera al suelo de espalda.

-¡Milk! ¡Que susto nos diste! – repuso la ojiazul posando una mano sobre su pecho como si estuviese tratando de retener a su acelerado corazón

-jejeje… discúlpenme, no pensé asustarlos tanto- respondió la morena mientras veía a su novio tendido en el suelo con los ojos como espirales giratorias – creo que me pasé un poco – prosiguió la joven, tendiendo una mano para ayudar a Gokú a ponerse de pie

-no… no te preocupes Milk – respondió el mencionado con una lagrima asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo debido al dolor que le ocasiono el duro golpe y tomando la mano de ésta mientras se levantaba.

-¡eres un escandaloso Gokú! – bramó Milk posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas y mirando fijamente y de forma intimidante al muchacho- ¡Un exagerado!

-Ah?!... es que… me asustaste – respondió mientras retrocedía lentamente "por puro instinto de sobrevivencia"

-¡¿insinúas que no soy linda?!

-eh?... no!... no quise decir eso… balbuceó nervioso y acelerando su retroceso – tu eres casi tan linda como las demás…

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó furiosa y con el rostro rojo por la sangre que parecía hervir dentro de ella por el enojo

-eh…jeje… ¿dije algo malo?...¿estas molesta? – enunciaba él poniendo sus manos al frente tratando infructuosamente de frenar el amenazador acercamiento de su novia que parecía estar poseída por el demonio mismo

-¡Claro que estoy molesta! – vociferó la morena dejando casi sordo al muchacho que se encogía antes los gritos de su furiosa compañera

-Milk – dijo Bulma deteniendo para fortuna del asustado jovencito lo que parecía ser el ultimo instante de su vida – la clase está a punto de comenzar…

-Uhm? Pero que "oportuna"… eso más me parece una excusa para salvar el pellejo de Gokú – repuso seriamente la muchacha de ojos negros

-no es eso… pero si no me quieres creer, bueno – encogió los hombros indiferentemente y continuó – yo iré avanzando, no quiero llegar nuevamente tarde a clases- acto seguido, la ojiazul giró sobre sus pies e inicio su andar rumbo al aula correspondiente

-¡no! ¡Espera! yo iré contigo… - exclamó Milk - Nos veremos después de clases –alcanzó a decirle a su novio mientras se echaba a correr atrás de su amiga.

-uff… que suerte… – suspiro aliviado - ¡ahora si a desayunar!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Marron!

-Ah… eres tú… - respondió la altanera muchacha ante el llamado después de mirar por sobre su hombro y sin detener su caminata

-¿Cómo estas? – cuestionó Yuriko situándose al lado de la indiferente joven

-Pues estoy mejor que nunca… las cosas no podían estar marchando mejor – respondió a la vez que se detenía – nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete conmigo sin pagar las consecuencias, nunca lo olvides mi querida Yuri…

-¿a que te refieres?

-si quieres saber con exactitud de que hablo, mantente alerta – finalizó Marron, retomando su camino y dejando atrás a la confundida ojiverde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-ushh… ya quiero salir – susurró inquieta Milk

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa? – Preguntó intrigada la peliazul – es raro verte así…

-es que quiero pasara la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Gokú. Anda tan ocupado con los entrenamientos para ingresar al equipo de Fútbol Americano que casi no lo veo, a eso súmale la universidad… y como no es muy buen alumno que digamos, los cursos que lleva aplazados también…

-¡srta. Briefs y compañía! – Clamó el profesor - ¡¿hay algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase?!

-¡No profesor! – respondieron a coro ambas jovencitas causando las carcajadas de sus compañeros

-¡SILENCIO! – Exclamó el mayor – ¡permanezcan callados que la clase aun no acaba! ¡Y eso va para uds. también señoritas!... No quiero más interrupciones.

-Si… si profesor - respondió Bulma sonriendo pícaramente en complicidad con Milk.

-Pero profesor, ya acabó su hora – proclamó un alumno señalando el reloj del salón

-Bueno… - suspiro resignado el tutor – pueden retirarse… ¡pero no olviden repasar sus separatas!

-¡Por fin! Ahora podré ver a mi Gokú –comentó entusiasmada la joven de negra cabellera mientras levantaba sus pertenencias del pupitre ante la mirada atenta de la ojiazul - ¿te sucede algo Bulma?

-¿Cómo?... no nada…- respondió

-¿segura?

-si, no es nada – concluyó la peliazul… "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Yo, Bulma Briefs, sintiendo envidia? ¡No puede ser, si yo soy una jovencita sumamente bella e inteligente, y nunca me faltaron pretendientes…"

-Bulma, vamos despierta… ya todos salieron, solo quedamos tú y yo... – dijo su compañera sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si! Vamos…

Abandonaron juntas el salón y se dirigieron al cafetín, siendo interceptadas por una joven justo cuando se disponían a hacer su ingreso al lugar…

-Tú eres Bulma ¿no? – comentó Marron

-Ese es mi nombre… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – respondió sarcásticamente

-¿ayudarme? ¿Tú a mí? jajaja – rió estrepitosamente – por favor… ¡no seas estúpida!

-¡¿estúpida?!... – replicó molesta la ojiazul

-¡Si! ¡Estúpida!... ¿que no te haz dado cuenta que la que necesita ayuda eres tú?...tú que no eres capaz de retener a un hombre…

-¡Pero que te pasa bruja! -. Exclamó furiosa Milk - ¡que es lo que te haz creído para…

-¡tú no te metas mojigata! – interrumpió a alta voz Marron

-¡Cómo te atre…

-No te preocupes Milk, deja que diga lo que tenga que decir… - enunció taimadamente la peliazul dejando a su amiga muda del asombro – quisiera saber cuantas oraciones es capaz de formular con tan escaso cerebro …

-¡¿QUE TE HAS CREÍDO RIDÍCULA?! ¿Mucho cerebro no? Pero poca mujer… es por eso que tu noviecito me buscó desesperado por una mujer de verdad. ¡Aburrido de una patética chiquilla incapaz de satisfacer a un hombre!

-Debería darte vergüenza andar publicando con cuantos te acuestas a diario…-interrumpió una voz cercana

-¿Quién diab…- replicó la voluptuosa joven volteando a un lado para saber quien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y quedando pasmada al ver de quien se trataba

-Vegeta… - susurró sorprendida Bulma. El joven capitán estaba con los brazos cruzados, recostado en una columna y con la mirada fija sobre Marron…

-¿Por qué mejor no mantienes tu bocota cerrada? – Prosiguió, a la vez que iniciaba su caminata en dirección a la muchacha, sin siquiera mirar a Bulma que atenta seguía cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio – así dejas de decir tantas estupideces. Nos harías un gran favor. – concluyó el joven, situándose frente a la presumida

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿Acaso estás celoso? – cuestionó Marron en tono burlesco

-¿celoso? – sonrió Vegeta- ¿de una mujer como tú, a la que los hombres solo buscan para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales?... lo dudo…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela!

-Claro que no… - contestó él – las mujerzuelas al menos cobran…

-¡Eres un infeliz! – Exclamó dándole una bofetada al muchacho de ojos azabaches, quien sin emitir quejido alguno solo atino a sobar su mejilla sin borrar de su rostro su retorcida sonrisa - ¡ésta te juro que me la pagas Vegeta! – acto seguido, la muchacha se dio vuelta y se alejo furiosa del lugar ante la mirada atenta de algunos curiosos que no dejaban de susurrar entre sí lo acontecido.

-Vegeta…- dijo en voz baja Bulma acercándose por detrás al muchacho que permanecía quieto en el mismo lugar…

-No lo hice por ti mocosa – manifestó éste sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada e iniciando su andar – me debía una y se la cobré ¡es todo!

La ojiazul quedo inmóvil por unos segundos al oír las palabras del prepotente muchacho y viéndolo alejarse exclamó…

-¡PUES NADIE TE LO IBA A AGRADECER!...ushh… ¡QUE ODIOSO!

- no entiendo…parecía ser que él también sabia lo de Yamcha y ella… - dijo intrigada Milk sin prestar atención a los quejidos de su acalorada amiga

-es que ese presumido estuvo presente cuando Yamcha salía de la casa de ella, y vio cuando se besaron… - respondió malhumorada la ojiazul tratando de aclarar las dudas de su compañera

-¿Cómo? ¿Se besaron?...y… ¿él estuvo ahí…contigo?

-no sé como ni en que momento llegó – suspiró – pero si, estuvo ahí

-vaya… no me habías dicho nada al respec…

-no vale la pena – interrumpió Bulma – y mejor vayamos a buscar a Gokú.

-¡oh si!...con todo este escándalo lo había olvidado…

-¿Qué olvidaste? – preguntó Gokú que salía del cafetín sobando su barriga satisfecho

-¡Gokú!... mi querido Gokú – proclamó Milk lanzándose a abrazarlo

-eh?!...ho…hola denuevo… jeje – alcanzó a decir torpemente el joven asombrado por la acción de su novia que lo había tomado por sorpresa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yamcha salía de la cancha de béisbol luego de practicar con el equipo, cuando divisó a lo lejos una figura femenina que se acercaba a él… "esa chica…parece ser…si, es Marron…"

-¡Yamcha! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! – dijo visiblemente alterada

-Hola Marron… ¿estas bien?...

-No – respondió tajantemente

-¿no?... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-pues que mi ex novio está furioso porque no quiero volver con él y no se cómo, pero al enterarse que ayer por la noche estuve contigo, me buscó para ofenderme…

-¡¿cómo?!- exclamó empuñando una mano molesto por lo que oía

-si Yam – contestó, lanzándose a sus brazos y sollozando – me dijo mujerzuela… no sabes lo mal que lo pasé

-¡maldito! ¿Quién fue? –Preguntó tomándola de los hombros – tranquilízate y dime quien fue…

-fue Vegeta…

-¿Vegeta?... el capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano ¿verdad?

-si, él… pero hay algo más… -dijo fingiendo a la perfección ser una inocente victima

-¿algo más? ¿Qué cosa? Dime…

-es que Vegeta no estaba solo, estaba con… con tu novia y al parecer hay algo entre ellos dos. No quise decírtelo antes porque no estaba segura – exponía la joven, entretanto Yamcha acrecentaba su ira con cada palabra que oía empuñando ambas manos por el esfuerzo que hacía al contener su rabia…- pero hoy confirmé mis sospechas cuando los vi juntos

-No te preocupes Marron, yo me encargaré de poner las cosas en su lugar. Tú quédate aquí… – dirigiendo a la joven a una banqueta cercana - …mientras arreglo esto.- Dicho eso, fue en busca del que ahora consideraba su rival.

Camino unos metros y se cruzó precisamente con Vegeta, cuando éste salía de los camerinos después de cambiar sus ropas por el uniforme de entrenamiento…

-¡a ti te estaba buscando! – exclamó imponente Yamcha a Vegeta que sin sentirse aludido, siguió su camino al campo de juego donde lo esperaba el resto del equipo que él comandaba.

-¡¿es que acaso eres sordo?! ¡O solo con las mujeres te sientes muy valiente!- continuó, permaneciendo de pie detrás del capitán

-Vegeta, creo que te hablan a ti compañero – dijo en tono dudoso Raiyu, que se encontraba entre los demás jugadores, logrando que el capitán del equipo volteara el rostro en dirección a Yamcha…

-hmp?... ¿te diriges a mi insecto? – cuestionó burlonamente al reconocer al muchacho… "ese es la basura que lleva por novio la mocosa"…

-¡¿insecto?!-gruñó

-¿acaso estas sordo…INSECTO?

-te crees muy valiente ¿no?

-¡habla de una vez gusano – refunfuñó Vegeta acercándose al joven para quedar enfrentado a él - ¡a que demonios haz venido!

-¡vine a advertirte que te mantengas alejado de Bulma y Marron!

-¿a advertirme? -Vegeta prorrumpió alzando una ceja confundido - Y… ¿tú quien eres para advertirme nada?

-Soy novio de Bulma y amigo de Marron, y no permitiré que…

-jajaja – interrumpió – así que ahora eres el novio ejemplar… no me hagas reír gusano, ambos sabemos muy bien que engañas a la loca de tu novia con esa a la que llamas tu "amiga"- palabras que dejaron desconcertado a Yamcha al saberse descubierto…

-¿sorprendido? Pues déjame decirte que tu noviecita también lo sabe – concluyó, esbozando victorioso una media sonrisa

-"¿Cómo? ¿Bulma lo sabe? ¿Será que este desgraciado se aprovecha de eso para acercarse a ella? No lo puedo permitir…ella…" ¡ella es mía! - Exclamó el joven y perdiendo el control por la furia, se abalanzó sobre Vegeta para encajarle en el rostro un puñete, el que fácilmente fue esquivado por éste, quien seguidamente tomó por el brazo a su agresor y se lo retorció…

- no se cual de tus dos mujeres te mandó, pero espero que con esto aprendas tu lección insecto – expuso, soltando y dando la espalda a su oponente que lejos de detenerse, tomó su bate y dio un golpe con él a las costillas de Vegeta, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y sobre la palma de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomaba la zona afectada.

Una vez que lo vio en el suelo, se paró frente a él usando su bate como un bastón para apoyar su peso...

-te crees muy fuerte idiota y mírate, de rodillas en el suelo…- enunciaba Yamcha a la mirada atenta del equipo comandado por el caído muchacho

-¡no puede ser! – gritó uno de los tantos jugadores echándose a andar con la intención de meterse en la pelea

-NO SE TE OCURRA INTERFERIR – exclamó Vegeta alzando la mirada

-vaya… parece ser que quieres un poco más…deberías dejar que te ayuden porque no pienso tenerte compasión - dijo en forma burlesca el beisbolista tomando su bate y poniéndose en guardia mientras el orgulloso joven se ponía de pie.

Una vez que se paró, fue atacado nuevamente por Yamcha, sin embargo, en esta ocasión su golpe fue detenido por Vegeta que con una mano tomó el bate, frenando así el ataque y atrayendo hacia si a su contrincante, al que una vez que tuvo lo suficiente cerca, le propinó un certero cabezazo en el tabique, tumbándolo al suelo mientras la sangre caía por la nariz del mismo manchando su uniforme y el piso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – voceaba un estudiante corriendo hacia las instalaciones deportivas seguido por un grupo de curiosos…

-¡esta universidad anda de cabeza últimamente! – replicó Milk

-¡Vamos Gokú! – clamó un joven de baja estatura y reluciente calva que hacia su aparición en la escena

-¡Krilin!-dijo entusiasmado el joven de alborotada cabellera - ¡que bueno verte amigo!

-jejeje… lo mismo digo, después de un mes de reposo absoluto es bueno volver a la universidad y encontrar caras conocidas – comentó acercándose a su amigo – Hola Bulma, hola Milk….

-Hola Krilin – respondieron a la vez ambas muchachitas

-dime Krilin, ¿Quién está peleando? – preguntó el más alto intrigado

-pues la verdad no estoy seguro, pero por lo que escuche, creo que se trata del equipo de béisbol con el de rugby…-enunció, rascando con un dedo su calvicie

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? – cuestiono la joven de azules ojos samaqueando a su pequeño amigo

-e…eso….so…es…escu…cu…che…- tartamudeó éste por la sacudida de la que era victima

-será mejor que uds. se queden aquí – dijo seriamente Gokú – Krilin y yo iremos a ver que sucede…

-¡no pienso quedarme aquí parada! – Objetó la peliazul - ¡yo también iré!

-NO, quédate con Milk – pronunció demandante Gokú – vamos Krilin, veamos que ocurre…

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza y juntos se encaminaron al lugar donde se desarrollaba la riña, encontrándose con un grupo de curiosos que rodeaban a los protagonistas del pleito…

-¡pero si se trata de Yamcha y Vegeta!- exclamó sorprendido el mas pequeño de los dos que aprovechando su baja estatura, había logrado colarse entre los presentes y situarse delante de estos…

-¡¿Qué?! – Gokú al oír que eran su amigo y su capitán los implicados en la lucha, se abrió paso y se situó al lado de Krilin que veía anonadado la paliza que le propinaban a Yamcha

-¡no eres más que un gusano cobarde! – decía Vegeta a Yamcha haciéndole de un agarre a su ensangrentada remera a la altura del cuello

-ya fue suficiente Vegeta – se escuchó entre la multitud

-hmp?...

-ya déjalo – demandó Gokú acercándose decidido al capitán que lo miraba atento

-tú no te metas Kakaroto

-no se porque se inició la pelea, pero creo que ya debe acabar…

-¿o si no qué?- pregunto de forma retadora

-o sino me veré obligado a interferir…

-vaya – manifestó, soltando de su agarre a Yamcha, que cayó desplomado al suelo – tenemos a un valiente entre la multitud…

-llámalo como quieras – contestó el menor acercándose a levantar a su lastimado amigo…

-la próxima vez dile al cobarde de tu amigo, que si quiere enfrentarse a mi, lo haga sin ayuda de nada ni nadie… - repuso Vegeta, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos

-Krilin, lleva a Yamcha a la enfermería – dijo Gokú depositando a la vez al muchacho en su bajo compañero

-pe…pero… ¿y tú?- cuestionó el enunciado mientras sostenía sobre sus hombros a su inconciente amigo

-no te preocupes por mi, enseguida los alcanzaré

-pe…pero Gokú…

-ve Krilin, Yamcha necesita ser atendido….

-es…está bien- acto seguido se marcho a la enfermería

-¡Y UDS. QUE ESPERAN PARA LARGARSE! – gritó Vegeta a los espectadores que temerosos decidieron alejarse del lugar cuanto antes. Acto seguido y sin prestar atención a Gokú que lo miraba atento, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar para comenzar con sus habituales entrenamientos…

-Vegeta- voceó el joven tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Por qué se inicio la pelea?

Al oír su llamado, el muchacho de fría mirada, detuvo de forma abrupta su andar y acercándose amenazadoramente a su interlocutor dijo furioso…

-¡escúchame bien insecto, cuando quieras dirigirte a mi me dirás capitán! ¡Y si quieres saber que diablos pasó pregúntaselo al gusano de tu amigo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krilin luego de dejar a su herido amigo en la enfermería se dirigió a encontrarse con las jovencitas, que aun permanecían en el lugar donde el novio de Milk les había pedido que se quedaran a esperar …"por el momento no le diré nada a Bulma, será mejor que sea Gokú el que le cuente lo que sucedió…seguro se pondrá como una fiera y siempre que pasa eso soy yo el que paga las consecuencias…no, no, no… esperare…si, será lo mejor"…pensaba mientras se acercaba a ellas

-¡Krilin! ¿Dónde esta Gokú? – cuestiono atemorizada la joven novia

-ah?...este… ¿Gokú?- titubeó visiblemente nervioso

-¡si! ¡Gokú! ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-es…está conversando con Vegeta…

-¡¿con Vegeta?! – preguntó incrédula Bulma

-¡¿Qué tiene que conversar Gokú con él?! – gritó alterada Milk

-relájate Milk, ellos dos se conocen…recuerda que Gokú entrena para ingresar al equipo que Vegeta lidera

-si, pero…

-no te preocupes. Sabes además que nuestro estimado Gokú se lleva bien con todos, ganándose fácilmente su aprecio, incluso del gruñón de Vegeta…

-igual no pienso quedarme aquí mientras mi apuesto novio corre peligro – manifestó decidida la exagerada enamorada

-yo tampoco…-aseveró la ojiazul- ¡vamos Milk!

-¡si!

Inmediatamente las jovencitas se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban los muchachos pese a los inútiles esfuerzos de Krilin por detenerlas, encontrándolos enfrentados cara a cara…

-¡Ay mi Gokú! – replicó la jovencita de negros cabellos con lagrimas en los ojos…

-no te angusties tanto Milk, solo están cruzando palabras… - dijo su compañera tratando de calmarla

-es que no entiendes Bulma ¡ese Vegeta es un salvaje! Si algo le sucediera a mi Gokú yo me muero… - explicaba la joven captando la entera atención de su amiga- él siempre esta conmigo cada vez que tengo algún problema o me siento sola…a pesar de ser tan despistado, olvidadizo y muchas veces torpe, lo que importa es que cuento con su apoyo. Es como… como un ángel guardián para mí… aparece cuando más lo necesito…

La joven de cabellos azules quedó atónita, aquello que decía sentir su amiga por Gokú, nunca lo sintió ella con Yamcha. Ambos eran muy cariñosos cuando estaban juntos, a diferencia de la pareja amiga, sin embargo, nunca encontró en Yamcha un apoyo tal como el que le comentaba su morena amiga. Al parecer la adolescente de belleza extrema no sabia aun lo que era el amor… al menos… no hasta ese entonces, que al oír a su acompañante, se percató que aquellas sensaciones le eran familiares, no precisamente con su novio, sino mas bien con Vegeta, aquel muchacho que estuvo cuando ella descubrió la infidelidad de su pareja y que incluso la ayudó a controlarse evitando que hiciera un espectáculo …estuvo también cuando Marron buscaba humillarla, siendo él el que le volteara la torta y la hiciera irse prácticamente con el rabo entre las piernas. Y todo eso, en el cortísimo tiempo que tenía de conocerle…

-¿será que estoy…? No… ¿de Vegeta? … no, imposible… - susurró para si la ojiazul

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES ESTUPIDO! – replicó Vegeta con la cabeza enorme y las mejillas sonrojadas (¿recuerdan el capitulo de la serie de Dragon Ball en la que Vegeta se pone celoso al enterarse que Gokú ofrecía al supremo Kaio una foto de su esposa? Así precisamente estaba Vegeta en este instante ) después de haber oído lo que su colocutor insinuaba o más bien afirmaba con su pregunta

**FLASH BACK**

_**Al oír su llamado, el joven de fría mirada, detuvo de forma abrupta su andar y acercándose amenazadoramente a su interlocutor dijo furioso…**_

_**-¡escúchame bien insecto, cuando quieras dirigirte a mi me dirás capitán! ¡Y si quieres saber que diablos pasó pregúntaselo al gusano de tu amigo!**_

_**-¿a Yamcha?... ¿no me digas que fue por Bulma que pelearon?...- preguntó anonadado Gokú luego de esforzarse para hacer funcionar su cerebro y poder formular así una razón que pudiera ocasionar el pleito entre ambos muchachos, siendo esa la única que se le ocurrió - ¿estas interesado en Bulma Veg…digo…capitán?**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-eh?...jeje…solo fue una pregunta…jeje… porque te enojas tanto…jeje…era una simple suposición… - balbuceaba Gokú mientras sonreía torpemente con una mano tras su nuca

-¡pues guárdate tus suposiciones inepto! Y ahora… ¡lárgate y déjame tranquilo, no quiero oír mas idioteces! – Renegaba el capitán – ¡no soporto ver más tu estúpida cara!

-no tienes porque insultarme Vege… capitán…- refunfuñó el menor mientras hacia un puchero

-¡VETE! – Gritó a todo pulmón el superior -¡me estas haciendo perder la paciencia!

-bueno, bueno…me voy…ya me estoy yendo…-decía a la vez que se alejaba del lugar en dirección a sus amigos, situados apenas a unos metros de ahí

-Grrr… yo interesado en esa mocosa… ¡Que estupidez tan grande! – renegaba para si mismo Vegeta - ¡tenía que ser el imbécil de Kakaroto!

-¿todo bien compañero? – Preguntó Raiyu que al ver partir a Gokú, decidió acercarse a su estimado capitán - ¿algún problema con el novato?

-hmp?... no ninguno. Vayamos con los demás, ya se retraso bastante la práctica de hoy…

-como digas -respondió el risueño siguiendo sus pasos para reunirse con el equipo.

-lo felicitamos capitán, le dio su merecido a ese amanerado beisbolista – comentó uno de los jugadores

-ya basta de charlas y pónganse a entrenar – ordenó Vegeta, mandato que fue acatado por todos a excepción del que segundos antes se había dirigido a él…

-capitán... supongo que ese novato insolente no entrará al equipo después de lo sucedido ¿verdad? – continuó

-¡escúchame bien insecto! ¡Yo soy el que decide quien entra y quien se va, y ese imbécil de Kakaroto tiene más posibilidades de entra al equipo que tú de permanecer en él!- vociferó el superior – ahora…creo haber dado una orden ¡¿no?!

-si…si capitán… discúlpeme – concluyó el jugador, alejándose aprisa del furioso Vegeta, para reunirse con resto de sus compañeros que ya se encontraban entrenando

-grrr…maldito cobarde…al menos el estúpido de Kakaroto tiene los cojones o la idiotez suficiente para enfrentarme…no como la mayoría de estos inútiles…


	5. Tiempo de dudas y decisiones

¡Gokú! – exclamó la morena secando las lagrimas que se habían asomado por el rabillo de sus ojos y corriendo a su encuentro para lanzarse a su abrazo

-vamos Milk – respondió enternecido por la extrema preocupación que demostraba la jovencita hacia él –…no tienes porque ponerte así, simplemente estábamos hablando – sonrió, cruzando la mirada con su novia que con los ojos vidriosos había fijado su vista en él de tal forma que parecía intentar grabar en sus pupilas el rostro de su adorado.

-¿y que conversaban Gokú? – cuestionó la ojiazul que consumida por la intriga no pudo contener mas curiosidad, interrumpiendo con su pregunta el romántico momento del que eran protagonistas sus amigos

-ah? Bueno…-titubeo el joven, "no es el momento de decirle lo que paso con Yamcha y Vegeta, primero debo asegurarme que este bien, porque si no lo está, lo mas seguro es que Bulma con ese carácter que tiene se le vaya encima a Vegeta… otro que no tiene ni pizca de paciencia"…

-¿Gokú? – recalcó la joven ante el silencio de éste

-de…de nada en particular Bulma

-¿Cómo que de NADA?- enfatizó sin creer lo que su amigo respondió

-pues… hablamos de… de… ¡del equipo! Si, del equipo – aseguró nervioso posando una mano tras su nuca y riendo de forma fingida mientras que ambas jovencitas intercambiaban con su calvo amigo miradas confusas…

-¿del equipo? – cuestionó insegura la peliazul

-eh…si…-contestó nervioso al notar que su amiga no estaba del todo convencida

-bueno…- la joven en realidad no había quedado satisfecha con las respuestas de su amigo, mas aún por lo sospechosa que se le hacía su actitud. Sin embargo pensó que sería mejor detener el interrogatorio puesto que de insistir, seguro levantaría leves sospechas en sus amigos a causa de su extremo interés… interés que ella misma no terminaba de entender.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La enfermera terminaba de curar las últimas heridas del joven beisbolista. Pasó un paño húmedo por su magullado rostro, lo enjuagó en un pequeño depósito con agua y dejándolo sobre una mesa, salió de la enfermería para dirigirse al almacén de la facultad en busca de implementos que le eran necesarios, tales como vendas, sedantes, antiflamatorios, etc.…

Instantes después la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, haciendo su entrada a través de ella Yuriko. La ojiverde al igual que muchos estudiantes había escuchado el rumor de la pelea y siendo Vegeta uno de los implicados de la misma fue fácil enterarse de los detalles, incluyendo en ellos el nombre de su vencido contrincante… YAMCHA. Al oír su nombre la angustia se apoderó de su pecho ¿era esa pelea obra de Marron?, no quería creerlo, eso era demasiado aun para ella… ¿sería esa la venganza de la que le había hablado la altanera muchacha? ¿Había acabado ya o seguiría con la idea de hacer pagar a todo cuanto se viera involucrado en el problema?... No, no podía permitirlo, ya no callaría más, esta vez le diría todo a Yamcha y demás implicados, aun sabiendo que Marron seria capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa si se enterase de su traición… y aunque no estaba segura que la culpable fuera ella, no correría el riesgo de confirmarlo a costa del bienestar de otros.

Se acercó sigilosa al joven que yacía dormido sobre la camilla, acarició su frente y se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, sentía la tentación de besarle, ese era su sueño…el poder probar los labios de su amado, pero no…no así. Enseguida unos quejidos se hicieron presentes, el joven aun dormido retorcía levemente su cuerpo apretando sus parpados cerrados a causa del dolor que sentía por los golpes recibidos…

-Yamcha…tranquilo – dijo dulcemente la joven, preocupada buscando la manera de calmar su dolor – pronto te sentirás mejor…

Sin ser dueña de algún conocimiento médico que pudiera serle de utilidad, se limitó a tomar el depósito con agua que minutos antes la enfermera había dejado ahí, y se dedicó a limpiar con delicadeza sus heridas. El beisbolista abrió los ojos al sentir el tacto húmedo de la tela en su piel, visualizando así a Yuriko, que sorprendida, dejó caer el paño al suelo…

-disculpa, no quise levantarte…

-no te… preocu…pes – dijo con dificultad el joven debido al dolor que no cesaba

-no te esfuerces por favor – pidió la joven en son de ruego al lastimado muchacho

-estoy bien, solo es un pequeño dolor –respondió él con mayor elocuencia – dime… ¿tu eres…?

-oh, disculpa, mi nombre es Yuriko

-bueno Yuriko, yo soy…

-Yamcha – dijo la joven culminando la oración que había iniciado el joven – si, lo sé

-vaya – clamó asombrado mientras el rostro de la muchachita tomaba un tono rojizo – parece que me conoces…

-si…bueno…no…-balbuceó- es que te he visto en los partidos...

-ya, entiendo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-uhm? Si, lo que gustes

-¿puedes decirme quien me trajo acá? La verdad no lo recuerdo… – dijo confundido

-pues la verdad no lo se, yo vine porque me urgía decirte algo de suma importancia – explicó a joven – y llegué poco antes que despertaras

-¿algo importante?

-si, sobre Marron…

-¿le pasó algo?

-no, no le paso nada, muy por el contrario fue ella la que hizo algo…

-¡Srta.! – Exclamó molesta la enfermera al verla – debería saber que está prohibido entrar a la enfermería cuando la enfermera en turno, en este caso yo, no se encuentre presente

-dis…disculpe – respondió cabizbaja Yuriko

-espero que no se repita, y por favor retírese – demandó la mayor. Orden que fue acatada por la ojiverde, quien inmediatamente se marcho del lugar

-y ud. Jovencito – dijo más calmada – lo mejor será que descanse

-¿descansar? Pues no es muy fácil cuando te duele todo el cuerpo –manifestó sarcásticamente Yamcha

-no hay problema, con ésto – dijo a la vez que sacaba una inyección de su mandil – el dolor pasará y podrá dormir como un bebé

-glup!!- el joven tragó saliva nervioso, lo que mas detestaba eran las inyecciones y esa en particular era espeluznantemente grande…

-¿listo? – preguntó la enfermera, a la que Yamcha consumido por su pavor veía ahora como un demonio que mas que ayudarlo buscaba acrecentar su dolor…

-¡jamás!... nunca estaré listo… ¿no tiene mejor unas pastillita que pueda… AHHHHHH!!!!!!

-¿ves? Solo fue un pinchazo

-¿solo un pinchazo? – repitió disconforme el beisbolista con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sobaba su brazo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bulma y su grupo de amigos se encontraban conversando amenamente en las afueras de la universidad…

-¿y recuerdan cuando el "gran maestro Roshi" hizo correr a Gokú en bóxer alrededor del campo de juego? – cuestionó Krilin muy divertido

-¡si! Jajaja fue graciosísimo – clamó Bulma entre risas posando ambas manos sobre su barriga que de tanto reír le empezaba a doler

-¡pues a mí no me pareció nada divertido! – Comentó seriamente la novia del mencionado – cada vez que recuerdo a todas esas tipitas alborotadas que no dejaban de mirarlo… ¡ushhh…me da rabia! –continuó la joven mientras empuñaba sus manos

-tranquila Milk, mientras miren y no toquen… -comentó la ojiazul para luego dirigirse a Gokú intrigada – por cierto… ¿Por qué te obligó a hacer eso?

-pues simple, ese día llegué tarde al entrenamiento y el maestro Roshi me dio solo un minuto para cambiarme, y en ese minuto solo alcance a desvestirme…es por eso que me hizo correr en interiores

-yo no entiendo porque le dicen "maestro Roshi", si no es mas que un simple couch – refunfuñó la joven de negra cabellera con cierto desprecio, dejando en claro la antipatía que sentía por el personaje en cuestión

-bueno Milk, le decimos así porque en sus mejores épocas fue denominado el mejor jugador del equipo de Fútbol Americano – explicaba Gokú de forma animada-además de ser una leyenda en la categoría profesional, y hasta ahora, el mejor de los entrenadores que tuvo la universidad, a pesar de su avanzada edad…por eso es considerado un MAESTRO…

-pues para mi no es mas que un viejo mañoso – gruñó Bulma – me resulta tan desagradable…

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Vamos anímate Bulma, tu serias una buena porrista – dijo animadamente su pelirroja compañera **_

_**-No Sumiko, la verdad que prefiero concentrarme plenamente en mis estudios…**_

_**-¿en serio no te animas? –Preguntó algo decaída su joven colocutora – aunque sea intenta hacer la prueba por favor…no quiero hacerla yo sola**_

_**-bueno – suspiro la muchacha de azules ojos cediendo a la petición de su amiga – pero yo solo te acompañaré en la prueba, no pienso ser parte de las animadoras, al menos no por ahora…**_

_**-¡vale! Muchas gracias Bulma – exclamo eufórica por la afirmativa de la peliazul - nos vemos entonces en la prueba…**_

_**-si, ahí te veré**_

_**-no se como deje que me convencieras Sumiko – renegaba la ojiazul mientras se acomodaba el uniforme, tan pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación - ¡este uniforme ya exagera de pequeño!**_

_**-vamos Bulma, ya estamos aquí no puedes arrepentirte ahora**_

_**-tienes razón, terminemos de una vez con esto…dicho eso, ambas jovencitas salieron de los vestidores, se dirigieron al campo de juego donde se efectuaría la dichosa prueba y se juntaron con las demás chicas a esperar su turno. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre de avanzada edad, nula cabellera y larga barba blanca, hacía su ingreso al lugar. En cuanto se enteró de la convocatoria para ser animadoras, tomó sin vacilar la decisión de estar presente… era en definitiva un evento que no se perdería por nada del mundo.**_

_**Al ver a esas bellas jovencitas reunidas, todas vestidas con aquellas diminutas prendas, su decrepito cuerpo reaccionó…los ojos iluminados como si fuesen testigos del mas glorioso milagro, la nariz sangraba descontrolada, el rostro enrojecido, las manos temblorosas, la boca abierta de par en par y brotando de ella una enorme gota de saliva… necesitaba verlas de cerca, oler su aroma, sentir su piel…Sin poder contenerse mas se acercó presuroso al grupo de jovencitas abalanzándose sobre ellas, tocando todo cuanto pudiera mientras éstas huían despavoridas del anciano que no cesaba en sus intentos, hasta que se cruzo con ella…una jovencita de bellos ojos azules, turgentes senos, firmes glúteos, largas y contorneadas piernas…era perfecta, quería sentirla, debía, tenía que hacerlo y sin perder mas tiempo se lanzo sobre ella sin reparo. Presionó sus pechos y se sintió teletransportarse directo al paraíso, era para él un momento divino…momento que no dudo mucho, puesto que un certero golpe se hizo presente en la calva del anciano. Bulma le había proporcionado tremendo golpe que dejó tendido en el suelo al depravado viejo que ahora solo veía pajarillos volar a su alrededor…**_

_**-¡viejo mañoso! – Exclamó furiosa la ojiazul - ¡ya debería saber que con los únicos seres vivos con los que podría revolcarse, es con los gusanos! – concluyó, dando una patada en el trasero del pervertido, lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia…**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-jajaja, pues si Bulma, en eso tienes razón, el maestro Roshi es un mañoso –dijo Krilin –yo recuer… - enmudeció abruptamente, "ahí esta ella, con sus finos cabellos dorados cayendo por sus hombros, sus impactantes ojos celestes y esa expresión de chica ruda e inalcanzable…es realmente bella", pensaba el joven al verla pasar, caminar por su lado sin dirigirle siquiera una leve sonrisa. Cada vez que intento acercarse a ella, obtenía como respuesta una fría mirada, mirada que lo dejaba congelado, incapaz de dar un paso mas adelante, y terminaba girándose, diciéndose siempre "quizás en otra oportunidad", luego volvía a lo desde lejos…

-¿Krilin? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó confundido Gokú ante su repentino silencio

-¿es que no te das cuenta Gokú? – cuestiono Milk

-¿cuenta de que? (si, ya saben que Gokú es muy despistado y torpe)

-que Krilin está enamorado – contestó Bulma

-eh?...no…no es eso… - repuso Krilin sonrojado

-vamos krilin a nosotras no nos engañas, te quedaste mudo en cuanto la viste – prosiguió la ojiazul. No se porque les cuesta tanto a ustedes los hombres aceptar cuando gustan de una mujer… -expuso con cierto fastidio, como si sintiese aludida por el tema

-¡18! ¡18! – exclamó una joven corriendo en dirección a la rubia muchacha

-¿Qué quieres? Respondió ésta secamente

-necesitaba pedirte un favor…

-la respuesta es NO – interrumpió la rubia

-¿no?...pero si ni siquiera he dicho nada aun…

-no me interesa, la respuesta sigue siendo NO – apto seguido se dio vuelta y continuó su camino adentrándose al centro de estudios

-¿18?...- dijo intrigada Milk – que nombre tan raro…

-no es su nombre – repuso Krilin – si le dicen. Es que ella es parte del equipo de Jockey femenino y su camiseta es la 18 precisamente, y bueno, como habrás notado no es muy sociable. Creo que los profesores son los únicos que saben su nombre jeje, aunque ocurre la tremenda coincidencia que en el orden de lista, ella es la num. 18 también, así que todos al dirigirse a ella lo hacen de esa forma…llamándola simplemente "18".

-igual…que feo sobrenombre…- manifestó la morena

-no se, eso a mis ojos la hace mas interesante – dijo Krilin, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, imaginando su rostro una y otra vez…

-vaya Krilin, nunca te vi así – clamó Gokú sonriendo divertido-harían una buena pareja

-no lo creo – suspiró el joven de baja estatura – ella jamás se fijaría en mi… ¡ni siquiera sabe que existo!

-es porque no te has acercado – dijo Bulma haciéndose participe de la conversación – deberías intentar hablar con ella – concluyó, guiñándole un ojo

-si tienes razón…creo que lo haré – respondió Krilin mas animado tomando su calva con una mano y sonriendo - en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me presentaré jeje

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La práctica había culminado y los jugadores se encontraban en las duchas. Con el partido final acercándose y el mal humor que llevaba el capitán ese día, aquel entrenamiento fue más exigente que cualquier anterior, dejando exhaustos a cada un de ellos, a excepción de uno… Vegeta se encontraba aun en el campo de juego, ejercitando su abdomen, sin mostrar en cada flexión cambio alguno en su endurecida expresión, la que llevaba de tal forma debido a los pensamientos que uno tras otros venían a su mente, acrecentando su rabia y junto con ella, la fuerza y rapidez en sus movimientos, exigiéndose cada vez mas, como si así descargara el mal sabor que los acontecimientos de esos últimos días le dejaron, iniciándose para él, desde el día en que tuvo el primer acercamiento con Bulma, esa mocosa a la que adjudicaba la culpa de cada lío en el que se vio envuelto… "¿yo interesado en esa problemática? ¡Que estupidez tan grande!, estupidez digna de Kakaroto y claro, del gusano ese al que esa chiquilla lleva por novio¡…¿Cómo se atrevió ese insecto a retarme? peor aun, a decirme que hacer o no… ¿alejarme de su novia? ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera fijarme siquiera en esa revoltosa!... ¿acaso ella lo mando?...

-¡pero que demonios estoy pensando!-clamó furioso-¡de donde más sacaría ese gusano la absurda idea de que yo tuviese algo con ella, si no es de ella misma por supuesto!

Su enfado era extremo, cuando mas necesitaba concentrarse en sus metas, esa mocosa aparecía en su vida, complicándosela, llenándolo de problemas, distrayéndolo… No podía quitársela de la cabeza, sea cual fuese el motivo, ella siempre estaba en su mente. No se lo permitiría, debía dedicarse en un 100 a sus asuntos, a su carrera como jugador profesional, a su futuro…futuro que veía de cierta forma difuso por su presente, por ella… "grr… ¡¿Qué demonios tiene esa chiquilla que tanto me afecta?!"…

-Vegeta –enunció Raiyu interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-hmp?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó secamente sin detenerse. Recibiendo como única respuesta el silencio de su colega, que solo se limito a observarle

-si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez, sino márchate – repuso seriamente – estoy ocupado

-quizás no deberías exigirte tanto, ni a los demás…

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijo molesto a la vez que detuvo su ejercicio para posicionarse de pie frente a su compañero

-pus verás…-exponía tranquilamente éste- todos comentan que hoy exageraste un poco con el entrenamiento y que seguramente se debía a tu humor…ya sabes, por lo que paso…

-¡escúchame bien!-exclamó el moreno – ¡yo soy el capitán y por ende soy quien decide lo mejor para el equipo y no permitiré que una sarta de holgazanes arruine todo! Ese campeonato debe ser nuestro, y quizás si dejaran de quejarse como unas niñitas y entrenaran como hombres, tendríamos aun más probabilidades de ganar. Ahora, ve y dile eso a esa tira de ineptos. – finalizó. Acto seguido tomó su camiseta que se encontraba en el suelo y dándose la vuelta se marcho rumbo a las duchas, dejando a Raiyu atrás y en silencio.

-¡malditos inútiles! –renegaba Vegeta mientras se duchaba -¡quejarse por un poco de entrenamiento extra!

-si, en definitiva tiene que ver con una mujer –decía un joven a su acompañante con el que hacia su ingreso a las instalaciones

-quizás la noviecita de la que habló el amanerado

-¿te refieres al beisbolista que lo encaró?

-al mismo, escuché que le decía que se mantuviera alejado de su novia

-si, tienes razón, yo también escuche algo así, debe estar muy buena la tipa para que Vegeta se meta con una que ya esta "apartada", sobre todo porque a él mujeres no le faltan…

-pues si, en especial Marron…está buenísima

-quien sabe, quizás ésta esté mejor…

-o quizás nuestro capitán esté enamorado y por eso su mal humor jajaja

Ambos reían a carcajadas sin saber que mientras hablaban, un encolerizado Vegeta oía todo lo que decían sobre él.

La situación se había salido de control, ¿él convertido en la burla de los demás?...

-¡malditos bastardos!-bramó furioso saliendo de la ducha

-ca…capitán…-balbuceó uno de los jóvenes – no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí…

-¡claro que no lo sabían insectos! ¡Solo así son capaces de hablar sobre mí! –Gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso firme e intimidante -¡malditos cobardes!

-disculpe capitán, nosotros no queríamos…

-solo fue un comentario – interrumpió uno de ellos al otro

-¡ahora les enseñare a no comentar idioteces! –clamó amenazante y con intención de darles su merecido…

-¡espera Vegeta!

-"uff, nos salvó la vida" pensaron ambos muchachos ante la irrupción del maestro Roshi

-Uds. dos pueden irse – dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a los mencionados

-si maestro Roshi-respondieron ambos abandonando el lugar y dejando solo a Vegeta con él

-¡que demonios quiere anciano!

-soy tu Couch y pido mayor respeto de tu parte

-¿Couch? No me haga reír… ¡Ud. No es más que un viejo morboso!

-pero que dices muchacho…

-¡lo que escucha anciano, Ud. Y yo sabemos muy bien que a lo único que se dedica es a ver a las porritas mientras yo hago su trabajo!

-¿yo?...este…jeje…-balbuceó el mayor mientras rascaba su calvicie y reía torpemente

-¡a que demonios vino! – exclamó impaciente el joven

-ah?...no te enojes muchacho – respondió algo nervioso el anciano-solo vine porque te escuché renegar a alta voz y quise averiguar que pasaba…

-¡pues la próxima vez no se meta en lo que no le incumbe sino el golpeado será ud. Por entrometido!

-ya…ya muchachito, relájate –decía mientras retrocedía sutilmente "mejor me voy de acá si no quiero morir a causa de una paliza" – ya no sigas gritando… ya me voy…- dicho esto, salió literalmente corriendo de la instalación.

-grrr… ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODA ESTA M#&#/! –Exclamó- ¡me he convertido en centro de habladurías y burlas por culpa de la mocosa esa! ¡Pero esto se acabó! ¡Esa chiquilla va a arrepentirse de haberse cruzado en mi camino!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La rubia muchacha a la que apodaban 18, se encontraba en el pasillo de los lockers de su facultad, guardando en el suyo algunas de sus pertenencias y sacando otras que le serian necesarias para su día de clases. De pronto su casillero se cerró repentinamente a causa de un golpe, algo sorprendida, miró a su alrededor buscando lo que podría ser la explicación de lo sucedido, encontrando a una cortísima distancia un balón de fútbol en el suelo. Al parecer alguien lo había lanzado fuertemente logrando sin querer el impacto de éste con la puerta de su locker. Se agachó y levantó el balón del suelo, sosteniéndolo por unos instantes en sus manos…

-¡hey!...-clamó un joven a unos cuantos metros de ella-lánzame ese balón muñequita, pero con cuidado, no queremos que te rompas una uña ¿verdad?...

-la rubia levantó la mirada clavándola fríamente en aquel que además de haber golpeado su casillero se atrevía a tratarla como una "princesita hueca" más. Esbozó una leve sonrisa en la que escondía una pizca de malicia, intrigando al joven y llevándolo a repetir su petición ésta vez un tanto mas serio…

-vamos primor, dame el balón…

-¿quieres tu balón?-preguntó la rubia posando una mano sobre su cadera mientras que en la otra lo hacía botar

-si vamos, deja de jugar y dámelo de una vez…

-pues bien, ¡ahí esta tu balón!- clamó a la vez que lo lanzaba con fuerza por sobre su hombro al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba el muchacho…

-AUCHH! –Exclamó el rector de la universidad después de haber recibido un duro golpe en la cabeza-¡¿Qué me golpeó?! –preguntó mientras sobaba la zona impactada…

-al parecer fue ese balón –respondió uno de los alumnos presentes

-¡¿y quien rayos lanzó ese balón?! –gritó furioso ante la mirada atenta de algunos estudiantes que transitaban por las inmediaciones, encontrándose entre ellos la voluptuosa Marron, que no dudó en ser la primera en hablar…

-Rector, si me permite… -dijo la joven-creo saber quien fue…

-hable de una vez señorita – contestó éste

-pues fue ella- prosiguió, señalando a la muchacha de celestes ojos que de espaldas permanecía como siempre, concentrada en lo suyo sin prestar la mínima importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-¡Srta.! ¡Srta!... –Voceó molesto el superior acercándose a ella por atrás para tomarla del hombro y girarla de tal forma que quedó frente a frente con él -¡Srta.! ¡Le estoy hablando! ¡¿Acaso es sorda?!

-no, pero es que hay tantas "señoritas" acá…-respondió la joven en son de burla

-¡no se haga la graciosita conmigo! Respóndame ¿ud. Lanzó éste balón? –cuestionó mientras mostraba el "cuerpo del delito" a la interrogada

-¡fui yo! – Respondió Krilin, que después de observar todo lo sucedido, decidió culparse para sacar a la rubia del lío en el que se había metido…

-¡así que ud. fue!

-si, disculpe Rector, la verdad no era mi intención… - decía mientras se acercaba al superior y a la joven que permanecía atónita sin comprender porque ese muchachito se echaba la culpa por algo que no hizo-no pensé golpear a nadie y menos a Ud.

-¡pues debería saber que el uso de estos implementos deportivos es exclusivamente en los campos de juego, no acá!

-lo… lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar…

-¡claro que no volverá a pasar! Y ya que tanto le gusta el Rugby, durante un mes se dedicara a ser el aguatero del equipo – dictaminó el rector

-¿Qué? Pe…pero….

-¡nada de "peros", es una orden! a ver si así aprende a obedecer el reglamento de la universidad.

-si señor – contestó el calvo muchacho agachando la cabeza

-y ud. jovencita – dijo el superior dirigiéndose esta vez a Marron que aun permanecía cerca –antes de decir algo debe estar completamente segura, y no hablar por hablar- acto seguido, continuó su camino en dirección a su despacho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia…

-pues…veras…yo…

-si pensaste que te lo agradecería estas muy equivocado – continuó ésta usando un tono de voz un tanto rudo – eres un tonto, nadie pidió tu ayuda – cerró su casillero y sin mirarlo se marcho a clases.

-pe…pero yo solo quería…-susurraba para si mismo el decaído muchacho-solo intentaba ser amable…

-¡yo se que no fuiste tú enano! –Vociferó enfadada la voluptuosa joven acercándose a él -¡yo le dije al rector que fue esa tipa y por tu culpa me regañó a mi también! ¡Todo por acercarte a esa antisocial! ¡Patético! – concluyó la muchacha retirándose y dejando inmóvil a un avergonzado y entristecido Krilin…sin darse cuenta ambos que 18 se había ocultado para espiarlo, siendo testigo así de la confesión de la prepotente y altanera muchacha, que había osado delatarla… "ya me encargaré de ajustar cuentas con ese _trasero parlante_" pensaba la rubia siendo interrumpida por las palabras del joven que yacía en el mismo lugar quieto y cabizbajo…

-tiene razón…-se decía así mismo –soy patético, pensar que una chica como 18 pudiera fijarse en mi solo porque soy amable…que tonto…

-¿siempre hablas solo? – repuso la joven rubia que se encontraba esta vez apoyada en un oscuro rincón del pasillo

-¡18! ¿Qué…que haces…?...es decir, pensé que te habías ido…

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones – contestó ella sin mirarlo

-lo siento…

-ya deja de disculparte, ten, toma mis libros y sígueme, no quiero llegar tarde a clases por tu culpa – dijo la jovencita echándose a andar rumbo a su salón

-ah?...si, ¡si, enseguida! – respondió el muchacho de baja estatura tomando las pertenencias de la rubia y caminando detrás de ella…

-vaya, si que eres lento… ¿no puedes seguir mi ritmo?

-eh…yo…. – titubeó por un instante Krilin. Seguidamente se armó de valor y sonrojado, se apresuró para posicionarse al lado de la bella joven, que al percatarse de esa acción no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.


	6. En el pasar de los dias

Yamcha abrió los ojos lentamente y algo confundido miró a su alrededor percatándose de la presencia de la enfermera que yacía sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Emitió un pequeño ruido con la garganta como si ésta le fastidiara para llamar así la atención de la concentrada mujer.

-al fin despertó – dijo ésta al oírle, cerrando su libro – ha dormido largo tiempo, ¿se siente mejor?

-a decir verdad, sí, un poco…

-Qué bueno – respondió – entonces ya puede irse.

-¿qué hora es? - Preguntó incorporándose un poco, quedando sentado sobre la camilla

-Poco más de las 5

-¿tan tarde? – clamó deshaciéndose de la sábana que lo cubría.

-Pues sí, después de la inyección que le puse cayó profundamente dormido.

-No me haga recordar – refunfuñó arrugando la boca

-Bueno, ya no se queje más…puede irse, pero le recomendaría que visite a un otorrino

-¿un otorrino?

-Sí, al parecer tiene el tabique roto…-respondió taimadamente la mujer

-¿y tan tranquila me lo dice?

-Mire jovencito, no es culpa mía que usted se agarre a golpes con otro muchacho. Tiene suerte que su amigo lo haya socorrido sino seguro tendría más que un tabique roto…

-¿mi amigo? - ¿puede decirme cómo era él?

-Uhmm…era bajo, calvo y tenía una cara muy graciosa

-Ya veo- "ese debe ser Krilin, aunque me parece raro, se supone que él estaba de reposo en su casa por el accidente que tuvo…"

-Joven… – susurró la enfermera ante el momentáneo silencio

-"además me resulta increíble que él pueda defender a Vegeta…"

-¡joven! –

-¿ah? …sí…

-Ya puede retirarse - dijo demandante.

Yamcha bajó cuidadosamente de la camilla, tomó su ensangrentada camiseta y abandonó la enfermería. Una vez fuera, caminó hacia su locker, sacó una chaqueta para cubrir su desnudo torso y una gorra para disimular la hinchazón de su maltratada nariz…

-¡maldito desgraciado! – Renegaba cerrando con un golpe su casillero- ¡cómo se atrevió a dañar mi rostro!

-hola – dijo una tímida voz cortando sus quejas

-hola, me sorprendiste…Yuriko ¿verdad?

-así es, ¿cómo te sientes? – peguntó la jovencita evitando cruzar su mirada con la del joven

-mejor, aunque debo ir al doctor para que revise mi tabique

-vaya, espero que no sea nada de cuidado

-gracias, yo también lo espero. Por cierto, no terminaste de decirme lo que sucedió con Marron

-a eso vine, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo para poder hablar contigo al respecto – contestó la muchacha observando inquieta a su alrededor

-¿sucede algo? – preguntó confuso por la actitud de la chica

-es solo que no quisiera que nadie escuche lo que tengo que decirte

-bueno, entonces vamos a un lugar un poco más privado- respondió tomándola del brazo, lo que ruborizó a la jovencita quien torpemente atinó a preguntar…

-¿a…a dónde vamos?

-a algún salón de clases que se encuentre vacío –respondió él.

Una vez que hallaron uno, ambos entraron en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para no ser interrumpidos.

-ahora sí puedes hablar tranquila –comentó el beisbolista mientras tomaba asiento en una de las carpetas e invitándola con un gesto a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno...no sé por dónde empezar –dijo ella accediendo a la invitación

-por el comienzo, tómate tu tiempo que yo soy todo oídos

-está bien, trataré de ser breve igual. Verás…-dijo la joven iniciando su relato- ayer Marron llamó al móvil de Vegeta, pero no le respondió él, sino más bien Bulma, lo que la enfureció…ya que ella es muy celosa, en especial con Vegeta y sin dudarlo se fue a exigirle una explicación. Pero en vez de darle respuesta alguna, sólo le dijo que ella no significaba nada para él y por lo tanto no tenía por qué darle explicación alguna…

-no me sorprende, es tipo es un patán –comentó el muchacho- pero, tampoco entiendo qué rayos hacia Bulma con el móvil de él…

-eso no sabría decírtelo –respondió la ojiverde

-bueno…continúa por favor

-ok… como decía, no le dio ninguna explicación y eso la enojó mucho más. Juró vengarse de ambos, primero de Bulma y después de Vegeta

-dime una cosa Yuriko –volvió a interrumpir el muchacho- ¿a qué hora sucedió eso?

-ayer en la tarde… bueno ya estaba por anochecer

Esta respuesta dejó impactado al joven, sin embargo le era necesario descartar cualquier duda que lo acongojara...decidiendo continuar el interrogatorio…

-pero… ¿Vegeta tiene algún tipo de relación con Bulma?...-preguntó el muchacho – por qué Marron fue alterada a decirme que ambos le habían faltado el respeto, que se habían burlado de ella y todo porque no quiso volver con él.

-¿eso te dijo? –Cuestionó asombrada- ¡es mentira! Era ella la que deseaba con ansias ser novia de Vegeta…y bueno, no sé si él con Bulma tendrá alguna relación, pero sí sé que ninguno de las dos la buscó y menos para ofenderla. Muy por el contrario, fue Marron la que trató de humillar a Bulma diciéndole que su novio, o sea tú, la había buscado desesperado por una mujer de verdad, ya que ella…ella no te satisfacía –narró sonrojada y cabizbaja – y fue Vegeta quien prácticamente la defendió, ridiculizando nuevamente a Marron…eso es todo lo que se.

-¿y cómo es que sabes tú todo eso? – cuestionó desconfiado

-es que yo…digamos que soy la persona en quien más confía Marron

-si es así, ¿Por qué ahora la delatas conmigo?

-porque ella jamás me trato como amiga suya, sino mas bien como una estúpida a la que podía mandonear y maltratar –dijo un tanto resentida –además, cuando me entere de tu pelea con Vegeta me preocupé. Sabiendo como es, y agregando a eso lo que me dijo…

-¿te preocupaste?- preguntó Yamcha ruborizando nuevamente a la jovencita – no entiendo nada, ¿porqué te preocu…

-yo solo quería advertirte y a los demás – interrumpió ella, evitando que terminara de formular aquella pregunta tan comprometedora para ella –conozco a Marron y se que es capaz de cualquier cosa, tanto así que podría apostar que esa pelea que tuviste es parte de su plan

-pues así parece… - respondió un tanto absorto si unía los cabos todo comenzaba a tener sentido...la venganza de Marron fue él, y tontamente había caído

-¿sucede algo? – cuestionó curiosa por el estado del joven…

-no…no te preocupes. Solo pensaba en todo lo que me has dicho…

-entiendo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes

-esta bien, no tienes porque lamentarte - respondió- Ahora, si me disculpas me voy... necesito un rato a solas para asimilar todo lo sucedido - se levantó, abrió la puerta del aula y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes dirigirse nuevamente a la muchacha que aun permanecía sentada, observándole fijamente -gracias por decirme la verdad. Nos vemos Yuriko-concluyó cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

-Chao…Yamcha – susurro la ojiverde un tanto decaída por el perturbado muchacho.

-"He sido un estúpido"… pensaba Yamcha mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad "…he caído en la trampa de Marron y por su culpa estoy a punto de perder a Bulma"-¡Debo buscarla y pedirle disculpas! – dijo en voz alta, determinado a no perder a su bella novia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las clases de Bulma habían culminado temprano y ella se encontraba ya en su casa, descansando cómodamente sobre su lecho, en posición fetal y mirando a través de su balcón el hermoso ocaso…

-que ganas tengo de que llegue esa semana de vacaciones…poder relajarme en la piscina, alejarme de la universidad, de los problemas y…de ese presumido… - se levantó de la cama, camino hacia la mampara que divide el balcón de su cuarto y la cerró cuidadosamente sin perder de vista el paisaje-…Vegeta…-susurro volteando y apoyando su espalda sobre ésta-porque rayos me siento tan confundida, si ni siquiera lo conozco y las pocas palabras que cruzamos es para discutir…¡es ilógico!

El teléfono en su alcoba empezó a timbrar, captando la atención de la ojiazul, que inmediatamente se apresuro a contestar…

-¿Hola?

-hola Bulma, soy yo…Yam…

-se quien eres – interrumpió tajantemente

-bueno- suspiró tomando valor – te llamo porque necesito que nos veamos, tengo que hablar contigo…

-pues lo siento mucho Vege…-hizo una pausa al percatarse de lo que iba a decir - …Yamcha – corrigió - tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar –continuó, haciéndose la desentendida y esperando que el joven al otro lado de la línea no hubiera notado su equivocación…

-¿Cómo me ibas a llamar? –cuestionó desconcertado

-mira Yamcha, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para per…

-me ibas a decir Vegeta ¡¿verdad?!-enunció sin poder ocultar su incomodidad

-¡estas loco!

-¡sabes bien que estoy en lo cierto Bulma, no te hagas la desentendida! ¡Quiero que me digas en este preciso instante que tienes tú con ese cretino! – Demandó -¡¿me engañas con él?!

-JA JA JA JA!- rió fingidamente la ojiazul, aumentando el enfado del muchacho –bien dicen que _el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición_

-¡a que te refieres!

-¡pues que yo no soy como tú! El hecho de que seas un mentiroso no implica que yo también lo sea. Confórmate con tu amante y no vuelvas a llamarme ¡LO NUESTRO SE TERMINO!-concluyó cortando al instante la llamada…-ushh! ¡Que se ha creído para reclamarme algo después de lo que me hizo! – Renegaba indignada- ¡es un cínico!, ¡un sinvergüenza!...-guardo silencio un breve momento y en tono mas bajo continuó esta vez concentrada en otro punto de la conversación -¿cómo pude equivocarme de tal forma?...confundir su nombre con el de Vegeta… ¡¿que me pasa?!-repuso, posando su mano sobre su cien y apretándola levemente con los dedos – necesito descansar, dejar de pensar tanto y dormir un poco.

Al momento de decir eso, se dirigió a su cama recostándose en ella dispuesta a encontrar paz en brazos de Morfeo, lográndolo poco después. Entretanto, en otra parte de la ciudad un decidido Yamcha se decía a si mismo…

-No me daré por vencido, no me resignaré a perderte –empuñó una mano a la altura de su rostro - ¡te conquistaré denuevo! Volverás a ser mi novia y esta vez, no dejare que nadie, menos ese bastardo de Vegeta, se entrometa entre nosotros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Esa tonta de Yuriko no anda por ningún lado – decía Marron saliendo de la universidad, divisando ahí, en las afueras de ésta, a la joven en cuestión…

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-clamó al verla. La ojiverde volteo algo nerviosa al reconocer la voz, pensando que había sido descubierta -te he buscado por todos lados…

-hola Marron…

-¿y bien? –cuestionó

-no entiendo… ¿a que te …

-aichss! ¡Si que eres tonta!, ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó?

-¿te refieres a la pelea?

-A eso mismo, Vegeta y Yamcha se pelearon por mí – afirmó de forma altanera, mintiendo descaradamente.

-algo escuché-respondió fastidiada

-uhm?...ah! ya entiendo-dijo sarcásticamente al percatarse del cambio de humor en su compañera –lamento mucho que tu amor platónico se haya fijado en mi y no en ti…pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?-finalizó, esbozando una sonrisa burlesca

-discúlpame Marron, pero olvidé un libro en mi casillero. Debo irme – Expuso Yuriko, marchándose sin mirar a la presumida muchacha. De quedarse seguro perdería el control y trataría de estrangularla…ganas no le faltan, pero a su parecer, ni siquiera eso merecía.

Se adentró al campus nuevamente y debido a su enfado no se fijó por donde iba, tropezando con 18 que salía de la misma…

-perdón…-dijo temerosa al reconocer a la muchacha con la que había chocado, ya que aquella joven tenía fama de ser malhumorada, impaciente e intolerante…

-¿conoces a una tal Marron? –cuestionó la rubia, sin prestar mayor atención alas disculpas que la ojiverde le ofrecía

-¿ah?...si…-respondió sorprendida al no recibir una brusca reacción de su parte, como ella esperaba –esta ahí fuera –señalando la salida.

Acto seguido la jovencita de celestes ojos, sin decir palabra alguna a su casual informante se dirigió rápidamente al lugar indicado, encontrando parada frente a un coche, rebuscando en su bolso las llaves para acceder al mismo, a la chismosa que la había acusado

-¡¿te vas tan pronto _PRINCESITA_?! –clamó, acercándose a marron por detrás, llamando con éstas palabras su atención

-¿Qué…que es lo que quieres? –balbuceó

-¿Qué quiero? –se acercó aun más, se paró frente a ella intimidante y prosiguió-arreglar cuentas contigo BOCONA –expuso, mientras dibujaba en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa y fijaba su mirada fría como el hielo en la asustada muchacha

-no se a que te refieres –respondió, inclinando ligeramente hacia atrás su cuerpo

-no te hagas la estúpida conmigo TRASERO PARLANTE

-¡óyeme oxigenada! ¡No permitiré que me insultes!

-¿a si? ¿y que harás…TETAS CON PATAS? – dijo burlona y en son de reto, a la vez que de un golpe tumbaba el bolso de la joven al suelo

-¡que tienes rubia al pomo! –vociferó Marron volteándole la cara de una bofetada.

Debido al golpe recibido, unos mechones de su dorado cabello cayeron sobre su rostro cubriéndoselo y el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio no fue notorio para la agresora, lo que no le permitió recordar un "pequeño detalle"…_cada vez que 18 es herida por alguien se vuelve furiosa, descargando todo su enojo en aquel o aquella que se atrevió a lastimarla_...-¡no sabes con quien te has metido estúpida! –decía a alta voz, muy confiada y proclamándose victoriosa, mientras que 18 aun en la misma posición, limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano…

-¿ese fue tu mejor golpe? – preguntó aparentemente calmada la rubia. Luego, como si fuese una androide a la que activaban con un botón para cumplir su maligno objetivo (que irónico ¿no? ), levantó su puño y con fuerza, rapidez y precisión, lo impacto contra la boca de su confiada rival, la que de hecho no se esperaba una reacción así…unas lagrimas quizás, una disculpa o, a lo mucho, una bofetada como la suya…¡pero no un puñete!

Cayó de culo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y sollozando por el dolor tan grande que sentía. Al instante se percató que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y asustada gateó hasta el espejo retrovisor de su auto, se puso de rodillas y se miró en él, pegando al segundo un grito a todo pulmón…

-AHHH!!! ¡¡MI DIENTE!! –exclamaba histérica al ver la "mancha negra" entre diente y diente, lo que significaba claramente la ausencia de un de ellos en su ahora incompleta sonrisa. Esos alaridos causaron gracia a la joven de celestes ojos, quien sin intención alguna de disimular, se reía burlándose de su chimuela rival, causando mayor enfado en ella, quien sin perder tiempo se le abalanzó, tomándola del cabello y tirando de él furiosa. Forcejearon así por unos instantes hasta que 18, soltándose del agarre de la otra, la aprisionó por el cuello con una manos, empujándola hasta dejarla tendida sobre la capota de su vehiculo…

-escúchame bien chimuela –decía en tono grave mientras Marron intentaba a toda costa liberarse de su aprisionamiento, el cual le dificultaba la respiración – no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus aires de superioridad, tus intromisiones y menos tus amenazas. No soy cualquier estúpida a la que puedes intimidar. Si aunque sea te quieres un poco, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada y nunca te vuelvas a meter conmigo –concluyó, soltándola toscamente del agarre. La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio mientras que la otra trataba de normalizar su respiración, se giró, acomodó tras su oreja un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y, como si nada hubiese pasado, emprendió marcha a paso lento…

-fue un "placer" haber conversado contigo – dijo irónica, lanzándole a la desmuelada jovencita el diente caído, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad desde aquel día tan accidentado. Vegeta ignoraba por completo a Bulma, concentrándose del todo en sus practicas con el equipo mas que en sus clases, a las que a pesar de pertenecer al ultimo año de su carrera universitaria no prestaba mucha atención y en realidad no tenía porque preocuparse, puesto que además de ser muy apuesto y atlético, también era poseedor de una inteligencia admirable, en pocas palabras, prácticamente el hombre perfecto, salvo claro su pésimo humor (aunque eso para muchas lo hace mucho mas atractivo ¿o no? Jeje ).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La ojiazul por su parte, estaba inmersa siempre en sus estudios, trazándose como meta aquel intercambio universitario que tanto añoraba. Con respecto a Vegeta, noche a noche se dedicaba a autosugestionarse repitiéndose a si misma que ese presumido le era del todo indiferente, mientras que de día solo se limitaba a ir a clases, salir y volver a clases, evitando a toda costa cruzarse con él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yamcha por su parte estuvo un par de días en casa, reposando como el doctor se lo indicó, para recuperarse de la golpiza que le propinó Vegeta. Al regresar a clases, intentó acercarse a Bulma en varias ocasiones, siendo despachado al instante por ella. Sin embargo no cesaba en sus intentos, día a día buscaba la oportunidad para explicarse y disculparse, hasta que gracias a su persistencia, logro conseguir su perdón y aunque ella se rehusó a retomar su relación con él ofreciéndole solo su amistad, el joven no renunció a la idea de reconquistarla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Otra que también tuvo que visitar a un doctor fue Marron, claro que en su caso fue a un odontólogo, para que éste repara el daño que le había causado la rubia muchacha.

Había decidido que solo saldría de su casa cuando el procedimiento medico tuviera que ser concretado, entre tanto, se refugiaría en ella a esperar que las marcas de la golpiza recibida desapareciera. Era vergonzoso que una chica tan hermosa como ella, tuviera que andar con le labio partido, el rostro hinchado, el cuello amoratado y una muela caída… ni loca se presentaría así a la universidad, además no podía ni siquiera imaginar que podría cruzarse denuevo con aquella joven que le había dejado en tan lamentable estado.

Así fue como todo transcurrió, el dentista reparó su sonrisa, el pasar de los días borró las marcas en ella… y aunque el miedo que sentía al recordar a la rubia seguía latente, mayor aun era su orgullo, se vengaría sin duda, pero en esta ocasión el tiempo y la paciencia serian sus mejores aliados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krilin siguió cargando los libros y cuadernos de 18, si esa era la única forma de permanecer cerca de ella, lo haría todo el tiempo.

Cada día llegaba a verla a su casa con un pequeño obsequio, ya sean flores, chocolates, etc.…los que siempre eran rechazados por ella. Un día harto de fracasar en cada uno de sus intentos, decidió arriesgarse, apareciéndose con obsequio totalmente diferente…

-¿otro regalo? – Dijo indiferente la muchacha – no importa que me llenes de regalos, no eres mi tipo…muchacho tan feo… (¿Recuerdan esa frase? ¿Cruel no?)

-eh…si 18…lo sé – contestó cabizbajo- pero esta vez te traje algo diferente, espero que sea de tu agrado –concluyó, extendiendo su mano para hacer entrega del presente

-otra tontería seguro-dijo recibiendo de mala gana el obsequio y dispuesta a desecharla de igual forma que los anteriores

-ábrelo…por favor…- pidió algo sonrojado

-uhm?... ¡bueno!-respondió. Desgarro el papel que cubría la caja, dejando a la vista su contenido – vaya…es un…

-puck, si…y está autografiado por Wayne Douglas Gretzky

-¿autografiado por él? – clamó asombrada mientras los revisaba

-si, pensé que te gustaría ya que…es mas tu estilo…

-¿mi estilo?

-eh…si…si-titubeó

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-cuestionó un tanto ruda

-na…nada malo – dijo nervioso por la reacción de la joven…"seguro me lanza el puck por la cabeza y luego me hecha de una patada"…pensaba, esperando lo peor – es que…tú, no eres como las demás, no piensas solo en chicos y moda…eras una chica diferente con la que uno se puede identificar, te gustan los deportes y eres buena en ellos, sobre todo en el hockey, y todo sin volverte una presumida. Eres directa, sincera y sencilla…se que para algunos eres una persona imposible de sobrellevar, pero…para mi eres única y especial…además de hermosa –explicó ante la atenta mirada de 18, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par atónita escuchando cada palabra del joven calvo, palabras que nunca nadie le dijo jamás

-es…es por eso que pensé que seria un buen regalo, ya que tu juegas hockey – concluyó cabizbajo mientras posaba su mano sobre su pelada cabeza, esperando ser despachado cruelmente. Sin embargo la rubia se acercó se acercó él sin que éste lo notara y tomándolo por sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo anonadado.

Tanta felicidad no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo, en cuanto los labios de la bella muchacha rozaron su piel se sintió flotar por los aires. Todo su entorno había cambiado de forma…las casas se convirtieron en nubes y los transeúntes en pequeños cupidos que volaban a su alrededor, disparando sus flechas directo a su corazón…

-¡Krilin! – exclamó, atrayéndolo denuevo a la realidad

-ah!...que…que pasó…

-llevas un rato con cara de tonto – repuso la rubia con los pómulos colorados. Cruzó los brazos adoptando su habitual pose de chica ruda e indiferente y continuó…-no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo, y si tanto quieres acompañarme será mejor que te muevas rápido porque no pienso esperarte – finalizó, echándose a andar rumbo a la universidad.

-¡si! – contestó el calvo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro y corriendo tras ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡nos vemos mañana maestro Roshi!-dijo Gokú abandonando los vestidores con una mochila al hombro

-por fin terminaste Gokú – comento dulcemente Milk que lo esperaba cerca de ahí

-¡Hola Milk!-clamó mientras trotaba para llegar a su encuentro - ¿Cómo estas?

-bien… ¿Qué llevas ahí?- cuestionó curiosa mirando la repleta mochila que llevaba su novio

-¿aquí?...pues mi libro, los tuyos, mi uniforme…

-¿tu uniforme?... ¿sucio?...

-si, claro – dijo inocentemente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan descuidado Gokú?!-exclamaba molesta-¡¿Cómo vas a poner tu uniforme sucio junto con mis libros?!

-ya, ya… no te molestes Milk – respondió sacudiendo sus manos de lado a lado y alejándose de ella- ahora mismo lo saco…pero, ¿Dónde lo pongo?...

-¡olvídalo! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y tratando de calmarse mientras que en su ojo un tic se hacia presente latiendo de forma graciosa – esta vez lo pasaré por alto, no te he visto mucho últimamente y lo que menos quiero es perder el poco tiempo que tenemos peleando…

-bueno, tu sabes que son los entrenamientos los que me tienen tan ocupado-respondió el joven de alborotada melena- es por eso que no he podido verte

-lo se… ¿Cuándo acabaran esas practicas Gokú? - Preguntó con los ojos vidrioso, sobreactuando como de costumbre - ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para mi?

-pero Milk…

-¡dime Gokú! ¿O es que acaso ves a otra? BUAAAA!!! –Exclamaba la exagerada - ¿es por eso que ya no quieres verme? BUAAAA!!!!

-no digas eso Milk, sabes bien que no es así – respondió a la vez que varias gotitas aparecían en su cabeza por la actuación de su novia – mañana será nuestra última practica y el fin de semana será el examen físico para ingresar al equipo…

-ya veo – contesto la joven cambiando al instante de semblante – recuerda que este fin de semana es también cumpleaños de Bulma

-¿si?... vaya lo había olvidado – dijo de forma infantil posando ambas manos tras su nuca

-ushh! ¡Donde tienes la cabeza Gokú!

-eh…pues aquí…arriba –respondió ingenuo señalándosela - ¿Qué acaso no la puedes ver?...

Inmediatamente lo escucho cayo de bruces al suelo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe su novio?, ella tan inteligente y perfeccionista, enamorada de alguien totalmente opuesto a ella, era hasta para si misma imposible de creer. Mas no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, quizás esa ingenuidad y torpeza la habían conquistado, aunque claro que la bondad y sentido de la justicia de los que era poseedor, eran lo que más amaba en el, virtudes que no encontraría jamás en nadie, solo en su Gokú…en su torpe Gokú…

-mejor dejémoslo ahí – dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie – pensándolo bien no conviene que lo recuerdes - "este Gokú es capaz de dañar la fiesta sorpresa que le preparamos a Bulma"… pensó achicando los ojos a media hasta (¬¬)

-uhm?, bueno…- respondió perplejo

-en fin…-suspiró- ¿nos vamos Gokú?

-eh? Si, vamos – respondió. Echándose a andar junto a su novia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bulma acepta por favor -rogaba Yamcha casi de rodillas- es solo una salida de amigos, nada mas, te lo prometo…

-bueno –accedió la joven sin entusiasmo alguno- ¡solo como amigos!

-¡si! –Respondió emocionado – iremos a un lujoso restaurante y…

-no –interrumpió- la verdad yo preferiría ir a "Vocé"

-¿a "Vocé"? ¿El pub en el boulevard?

-si, al mismo. No tengo ganas de una lujosa cena…

-bueno, si así lo quieres…ahí iremos

-gracias Yamcha, nos vemos en la noche entonces

El joven asintió con la cabeza – vendré por ti a las 9 ¿te parece bien?

-me parece bien…

-perfecto, hasta entonces –dijo él, acercándose a la peliazul con intensiones de besarla…

-si, bye! – contestó ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Fue un entrenamiento productivo – comentó sonriente como siempre Raiyu en voz alta al resto de sus compañeros con los que abandonaba la universidad –yo creo que ese campeonato lo ganamos si o si compañero –prosiguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a Vegeta que caminaba delante del grupo

-eso espero – contestó éste – no permitiré ningún error de parte de ustedes

-vamos capitán, confíe un poco mas en nosotros – dijo uno de los jugadores – usted mismo nos dijo que ayer estábamos en excelente condición física

-eso no quiere decir que pueden confiarse – repuso seriamente el mandatario del equipo – nunca subestimen al equipo contrario o tendrán asegurada la derrota

-¡vale muchachos! – Clamó el risueño – nuestro capitán tiene razón, no nos confiemos…

-hmp…

-y siendo casi las 9 de la noche… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a relajarnos un poco al "Vocé" compañero? – Cuestionó el mismo – creo que tú y todo el equipo nos lo merecemos…

-uhm? –Alzó una ceja y detuvo su andar cruzándose de brazos – no me caería mal un trago- Respondió esbozando una medio sonrisa

-bien, vayamos entonces – voceó Raiyu seguido de la aceptación de los demás jugadores que animados abordaron sus coches para dirigirse al mencionado local…

-Vegeta –dijo extrañado - ¿y tu coche?

-hmp?...no lo he traído -respondió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-si quieres puedo llevarte compañero

-no hace falta – dijo el moreno sacando una llave de su bolsillo- traje la moto...

-bueno, entonces nos vemos en el "Vocé"

El moreno subió a su moto sin responderle y la encendió haciendo rugir el motor, lo que fue tomado como una afirmativa por su acompañante quien abordando su vehiculo se marcho rumbo al lugar acordado.


	7. En un encuentro, mil sensaciones

Yamcha llegó a Capsule Corp. a la hora acordada, 9 en punto de la noche estuvo frente a la puerta de la lujosa estancia acompañado de un pequeño pero bello ramo de flores. Se había esmerado en arreglarse de tal forma que fuera prácticamente irresistible ante los ojos de cualquier mujer, sobre todo de Bulma, siendo su principal objetivo el reconquistarla. Acomodó su cabello por última vez y presiono el botón del intercomunicador. Enseguida la pequeña pantalla de éste se encendió y en ella se dibujó la imagen de la Sra. Briefs que muy sonriente, como de costumbre, saludó al joven visitante…

-¡¿Cómo estas buen mozo?!Que bueno verte denuevo por acá, enseguida te abro la puerta –dijo rápidamente sin dar opción a que el joven pudiera siquiera responder el saludo

La puerta de la ostentosa residencia se abrió automáticamente, dando paso al ingreso del muchacho, quien después de dos meses de noviazgo se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para entrar y acomodarse en el sillón de la sala.

-¡enseguida te sirvo unos pastelillos guapo!-clamaba la mujer bajando de las escaleras

-eh…no se moleste Sra. Solo vine a recoger a su hija…

-no te preocupes guapo, no es ninguna molestia, además Bulma aun no termina de arreglarse-concluyó a la vez que atravesaba la puerta que la dirigía a la cocina

-¿Cómo? ¿Aun no está lista?

-No, recién termino de ducharse – dijo a alta voz la mujer desde su ubicación

-vaya…–susurró para si -y yo apresurándome por llegar puntual

La mamá de la demorona muchacha salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de diferentes pastelillos, y la colocó en una mesita al alcance del joven, invitándole a servirse todo cuanto quisiera mientras aguardaba a su hija.

-Mama, lo vas a atragantar de tanto bocadillo que le das – comentó la joven al presenciar la escena…es decir, a Yamcha que miraba asustado a la Sra. quien no paraba de hablar y embutirlo de pastelillos…

-Bu…Bulma…estás hermosa – comentó anonadado al verla descender por las escaleras, vestida con una larga blusa celeste, entallada y escotada en el pecho y suelta al final. Un entallado pitillo azul que se adhería sus largas y contorneadas piernas, unos tacones altos que la hacían verse mas estilizada y todo, acompañado de los accesorios mas bellos a juego con su vestimenta. Siendo el que mas llamaba la atención, un largo collar que llevaba, el que precisamente se perdía entre los turgentes senos de la guapísima ojiazul.

-gracias Yamcha – respondió dulcemente- tú también te ves bien

-"vaya yo esperaba algo más que "te ves bien" -¿nos vamos ya?

-no, aun no. Es que me pareció buena idea que nos acompañaran Gokú y Milk, pero aun no llegan…

-¿Gokú y Milk?...bueno, pensé que…

-no hay ningún problema ¿verdad? Al fin de cuentas es una salida de amigos…

-ah, no…ninguno – respondió tratando de ocultar su decepción, puesto que no era en definitiva lo que el esperaba – te traje esto…-dijo cambiando de tema y haciéndole entrega del ramo de flores

-que lindas, gracias – respondió a la vez que las tomaba

-¡que bellas flores!-clamó la Sra. Briefs, que aun permanecía ahí – no las había notado hasta ahora

-"que raro en ti mamá, tú que no eres nada distraída" pensó la peliazul mientras acomodaba en un jarrón el ramo –mamá, dime ¿Qué haces acá aun?

-oh! Lo siento cariño, es que se ven tan lindos juntos que parecía que estaba viendo una de mis novelas de amor…

-las cosas que dices mamá- repuso la jovencita cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño

-¿verdad que se nos ve muy bien juntos?-preguntó el joven, quien no dejaría escapar ninguna oportunidad para recalcar lo buena pareja que hacían y que, según él, deberían volver a hacer…

-¿uhm? Yamcha…-el timbre del teléfono interrumpió a la joven - ... ¿Quien será? – cuestionó acercándose al aparato para atender el llamado…

-¿hola?

-hola Bulma, soy Milk

-amiga, te estamos esperando

-precisamente por eso te llamo, es que surgió un imprevisto y…

-no me digas que no vendrán con nosotros – cuestionó la ojiazul interrumpiendo a la morena

-no, no precisamente. Si iremos, pero llegaremos tarde

-entiendo, pero…asegúrame que irán

-si, no te preocupes, allá nos veremos

-esta bien Milk, nos vemos entonces

-si, bye – finalizó la joven al otro lado de la línea, cortando la comunicación.

-bueno…-suspiró colocando lentamente el auricular del teléfono sobre la base del mismo – creo que tendremos que ir nosotros dos…

-¿no vendrán? "que suerte tengo, después de todo la noche esta marchando como lo planee"

-acá no, pero nos alcanzaran en "Vocé"

-Ah! Bueno, entonces vayamos avanzando

La joven asintió, tomó su bolso que había dejado en la tarde ahí y se dispuso a despedirse de su mamá…

-me voy, no te preocupes en esperarme mamá

-ok, tengan cuidado muchachos. Y tu guapo cuida mucho a mi bella niña

-¡mamá! – clamó fastidiad- no soy una niña. Vamos Yamcha, no perdamos mas tiempo

-adiós Sra. no se preocupe yo cuidare de su hija – respondió mientras la joven lo sacaba a tirones de la casa.

Ambos subieron al coche del muchacho y en él, se enrumbaron al local destinado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dentro del pub, el ameno grupo de deportistas conversaba entretenido…

-¡fue genial! Creo que ese es el mejor juego que he visto jamás – decía Raiyu -¿tú que opinas Vegeta?

-los he visto mejores, pero no estuvo mal-respondió, mientras daba un sorbo a la botella con licor que sostenía en la mano

-bueno-prosiguió el risueño-por mi parte mi meta es ser contratado por ese club, escuché que en persona el presidente del mismo llegaría a observar el partido.

-los mejores clubes se harán presentes – comentó Mirato (recuerdan al joven del primer capitulo ¿verdad? Ese que fue descubierto por Vegeta en una situación bochornosa )

-si… ¿tú a cual quieres pertenecer compañero?...-preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna -¿Vegeta?-insistió ante al silencio del capitán

Ella había hecho su ingreso al local, acompañada de ese gusano que días atrás la había engañado. Si que era loca esa mujer, aquel día que lo descubrió por poco monta todo un espectáculo y ahora volvía a salir con él como si nada hubiera sucedido. No podía entender como era posible que lo disculpara y le diera otra oportunidad… "Pensaba que era mas inteligente y orgullosa, pero resulto ser una hueca más, como tantas en la universidad"…

Una amarga sensación se apoderó de él y su semblante cambio instantáneamente… "pero que mierda me importa a mi" pensaba "Todo este tiempo lejos de esa chiquilla estuve tranquilo, solo basta verla denuevo para que me amargue la maldita noche, ¡demonios!".Depositó bruscamente la botella sobre la mesa y sin decir palabra alguna a sus compañeros se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los servicios higiénicos.

-Vaya, si que está loco – dijo Mirato – no se como podemos tener un capitán así de desequilibrado jajaja

-escucha bien Mirato, mejor mantente callado si quieres permanecer en el equipo, es más…si quieres permanecer aun en la tierra- contestó seriamente Raiyu

-que pasa… ¿ahora tu también te haces el cancherito como él?-cuestionó sarcástico poniéndose de pie en forma de reto

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – respondió levantándose también de su asiento, quedando enfrentado cara a cara con el otro muchacho –si no te gusta puedes salirte del equipo, porque falta no haces…

-vamos acaben ya con eso –repuso otro de los muchachos interponiéndose ante el amenazante acercamiento de los jóvenes entre si, el que insinuaba una nueva disputa.

Esta escena llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes en el concurrido local, entre ellos, el de la joven ojiazul que al momento se percató de quienes se trataban…

-"son los del equipo de…pero… ¿Dónde está él?" se preguntaba mientras con la mirada recorría cada rincón del pub en busca del moreno "estoy segura que ellos son sus compañeros, Vegeta debe estar aquí también" su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, el hecho de pensar que lo vería denuevo después de tantos días la emocionaba sobremanera...aunque no lo aceptara, aunque tratara de ignorar las emociones, sensaciones y reacciones que experimentaba, cuando del muchacho se trataba.

-Bulma ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó su acompañante al verla tan inquieta

-eh?, si…estoy bien….solo me fijaba si ya habían llegado Milk y Gokú – respondió volviendo rápidamente la mirada sobre él, lo que causo extrañes en el joven quien dirigió su vista al lugar donde su bella acompañante estuvo mirando, encontrándose así con el equipo del que era capitán su mayor rival, quien precisamente regresaba del baño para reunirse con ellos. "Ese bastardo…no permitiré que se acerque a Bulma. Ella es mía y no se volverá a entrometer entre nosotros dos…sin embargo…" miró a la joven que tratando de contener su inquietud bebía con la mirada gacha la limonada Frozt que él había pedido para ella…"no me conviene que nos vea como simples amigos, tendré que fingir que somos novios aun"…

-¿sucede algo Yamcha?, estas muy callado, te noto pensativo…

-no, nada princesa…

-no es necesario que me digas así, solo dime Bulma

-pero tú eres una princesa, además hoy estás mas bella que de costumbre- respondió mientras que la tomaba de la mano y miraba de reojo a Vegeta.

Éste precisamente había posado su mirada en la pareja, siendo testigo de la afectuosa escena. Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas, aun eran novios y sin saber porque, ello le molestaba de más…tanto que cualquiera que supiera el motivo de su enfado podría asegurar que eran celos los que lo invadían…

-grrr… mujer estúpida – gruñó para sí. Tomó la botella de cerveza que había dejado minutos antes sobre la mesa, dio un último sorbo y tras vaciar la botella con él, se aproximó al bar para abastecerse nuevamente del mismo licor.

-Hola… Vegeta ¿verdad?-dijo una sensual voz femenina

-hmp?-alzo una ceja y la observo de pies a cabeza, la muchacha que se dirigía a él…pelirroja, grandes ojos color miel, para nada desagradable - si - contestó secamente sin proseguir la recién entablada platica y sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Mi nombre es Sumiko, voy en la misma universidad que tú…

-el capitán si que tiene suerte, ya atrapo a una chica y está bastante buena-comentó uno de los jugadores, dirigiendo la atención de todos a la pareja en la barra, y empezando a dar ánimos a su capitán por la nueva conquista. Este escándalo por parte del equipo llamó la atención de Bulma y Yamcha, quienes posaron su mirada sobre el grupo de muchachos…

-¡que tanto barullo hacen esos simplones! – renegaba el joven

-ah? No lo se…pero parecen estar alentando a alguien –respondió confundida la ojiazul sin quitar la mirada de ellos

-¡¿que estos idiota no saben distinguir un pub de una cancha de fútbol?!

En ese preciso instante la muchacha direccionó su mirada al punto donde los jugadores observaban, entendiendo el "por que" del alboroto de éstos…

-Es Vegeta…-susurró, mientras sentía una presión en el pecho, una mezcla de sensaciones se apoderaron de ella. Lo veía después de tantos días, después de durante días haber estado esquivando la posibilidad siquiera de toparse con él, aunque cada día que pasaba cumpliendo su objetivo se sentía peor que el anterior…algo dentro suyo le reclamaba a gritos la presencia del muchacho, como si lo necesitase para continuar adelante. Ahora lo tenía ahí, a unos metros de ella como tantas veces lo deseó en la universidad, sin embargo no estaba solo, una bella muchacha lo acompañaba, y no cualquier muchacha sino una amiga de ella, Sumiko. Al verlos juntos un vacío embargó su estomago, su respiración se tornó pesada y dificultosa, y aunque sabía que la pelirroja era una buena chica, detestaba verla cerca de él…

-¡Vaya mujeriego, no pierde el tiempo!-dijo visiblemente afectada

-Bulma, ¿es que acaso te molesta ver a ese tipo con otra chica?-preguntó celoso

-¿molestarme verlo a él con otra? – Repitió, según ella ofendida – ¡para nada!, ese presumido puede hacer lo que le de la gana, salir con mil mujeres a la vez si gusta ¡pero con ella no, ella es mi amiga!

-cálmate, tu amiga creo yo que esta bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hace ¿no te parece?

-uhm?!-

-si tanto te molesta nos podemos ir-prosiguió el joven al ver su enfado

-¿irnos? Yo no me voy, y menos por ese tipo-contestó cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos –además estamos esperando a nuestros amigos recuérdalo…

-bueno…-respondió dudoso de la respuesta de Bulma – ¿quieres otra limonada?

-no, quiero un trago de verdad, ¿o es que tu también crees como mi mama que soy una niña?-espetó la malhumorada

-eh…no, en absoluto no…

-me parece bien, quiero un… -posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y tras unos segundos de meditar se decidió a hablar – quiero un Martini

-¿un Martini?

-eso mismo, ¿algún inconveniente?

-no ninguno – "al fin de cuentas si Bulma se embriaga será mas fácil convencerla de volver conmigo" pensó mientras curvaba los ojos hacia arriba maliciosamente

-ejem!

-ah? Ah, si! Enseguida traigo tu trago Bulma

-¿pero porque no llamas al mozo?

-eh, no…pobre míralo, esta de un lado a otro atendiendo a tantos. Deja yo iré, no me cuesta nada –respondió "será la oportunidad perfecta para que ese cretino escuche que es mi novia". Se paró y se aproximó a la barra, procurando ubicarse lo suficientemente cerca del capitán, que seguía ahí, con cara de pocos amigos y aburrido a más no poder mientras la pelirroja no detenía su hablar…"maldita mocosa, parece una cotorra, una urraca parlanchina" pensaba él, tratando de conservar la calma y mantenerse paciente

-¡y también vi el pase ese que diste! ¡Que fuerza tienes en el brazo!-clamaba eufórica, aturdiendo con cada palabra al moreno-¡ese partido fue uno de mis favoritos! Aunque déjame decirte que yo veo todos los partidos de tu equipo y…

-¡YA!- dijo a alta voz enmudeciendo del susto a la joven -¡YA BASTA MUJER, ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCO!

-"es el momento indicado, ahora que la amiga de Bulma esta en silencio" pensó -Déme un whisky sin hielo por favor, y un Martini para mi bella novia-dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo para llamar la atención del aturdido muchacho

-hmp?- volteó al escuchar el timbre de voz conocido, topándose con la presencia del muchacho aquel al que él se refería como insecto o gusano amanerado

-aquí tienes muchacho –dijo el bartender entregando a Yamcha los tragos que había pedido- su Whisky y el Martini de su compañera

-¡novia!-recalcó-compañera no, sino novia

-bah! – hizo un ademán con la mano y se dirigió a otro cliente para atender su pedido.

-"maldito gusano" pensaba mientras lo escuchaba prácticamente publicar su "feliz noviazgo"…

-no debes ser tan duro conmigo, solo trataba de ser amable – dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo su concentración

-escúchame bien, no estoy de humor para oír las quejas de nadie

-no tienes que hablarme de esa forma – repuso nuevamente la muchacha

-si no te gusta puedes irte – dio un trago a su bebida y continuó-nadie te retiene… ¬

La joven de ojos color miel quedó nuevamente en silencio por unos segundos y tras observarlo detenidamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso con desenfreno. Tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que se le cayera la botella que llevaba en la mano.

El ruido que produjo ésta al caerse y romperse, atrajo nuevamente la atención de la ojiazul, espectando de esta forma el beso del que eran protagonistas Sumiko y Vegeta…

-¡es como todos! –Clamaba – ¡un mujeriego! ¡Un patán!

-¿Bulma que te pasa? – preguntó preocupada Milk que junto con Gokú la veían confundidos por su actitud

-¡Milk! No te vi llegar – respondió aborchonada

-acabamos de hacerlo amiga, y bueno, te vimos hablando sola…

-la verdad pensamos que estarías con Yamcha – dijo Gokú haciendo participe de la charla entre las dos jóvenes

-¡Hola Gokú!, disculpa por no saludarte, estoy algo ida…

-jeje…hola, no te preocupes – sonrió tiernamente

-¿y Yamcha? – cuestionó la morena

-oh! Yamcha, el se fue por unos tragos – respondió- pero no se queden parados, siéntense – dijo señalando los asientos vacíos a sus costados. En ese preciso momento llegó Yamcha con los tragos en mano…

-Hola muchachos…-dijo sorprendido "no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto… ¡maldita sea!" – que bueno que ya estén aquí

-Hola –respondieron al unísono a la vez que tomaban asiento, como la peliazul se los había sugerido.

Entretanto, la pelirroja besaba con intemperancia al capitán, que como pudo la separó de él, que fijando su mirada fría, se dirigió a ella aun desconcertado por su acción

-¡que demonios te sucede mocosa!

-es que me encantas, me gusta esa forma tuya de ser. Tu rudeza y sinceridad…-respondió muy segura, y, ansiosa por besarle otra vez, intentó abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él

-escucha bien mocosa – dijo deteniéndola por los brazos haciéndola fracasar en su intento – lo mejor será que controles tus hormonas alborotadas y te apartes de mi camino, porque no tengo intención alguna de soportar las locuras de una ninfomanía como tú-concluyó deshaciendo toscamente su agarre y emprendiendo su camino al lugar donde estaba situado el resto del equipo

-¿Qué pasó capitán?-cuestiono uno de los tantos-¿no era de su agrado?

-hmp? – Alzó una ceja y apoyándose en la pared respondió - ¿de cuando acá tengo que darles cuentas a uds de mis asuntos?

-…disculpe capitán…no era mi intención…

El moreno sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa y lo prendió. Levantó un pie apoyando el talón del mismo sobre la pared y se dispuso a fumar mientras era absorbido por sus pensamientos… "¡¿que demonios me sucede?! ¿Una mujer se puso en bandeja para mi y yo la rechacé?… ¿todo porque recordé que la maldita chiquilla está presente?"...dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo… "En cuanto recordé su presencia me sentí incapaz de corresponder a la pelirroja, alejándola de mi… ¡¿Por qué diablos reaccioné así?!"…

Al otro extremo del local, el grupo de amigos charlaba entretenido, todos menos uno…Yamcha, que se dedicó mas a beber copa tras copa, decepcionado por no tener la noche que planeó tener con Bulma.

-Yamcha, casi no haz dicho nada en toda la noche – comentó la morena

-uhm? Bueno…yo… no tengo muchas ganas de hablar- dijo con cierto impedimento debido al nivel de alcohol en su organismo, el que entorpecía sus movimientos y su dicción

-creo que estás un poco pasado de tragos amigo, sería bueno que dejaras de beber…

-¡tonteriashhh Gokú! – Clamó- lo que me hace falta es un buen bailecito ¿vamos Bulma?

-¿Qué? Estas loco Yamcha, esto es un pub no una discoteca

-vamos no seas malita – dijo, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella insistentemente

-¡que no! – Respondió seria-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a la pareja de amigos

-buena idea, mejor vámonos ya mi querido Gokú, es un poco tarde y mañana tengo clases

-Yo también, vamos – comentó la peliazul poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso con una mano, puesto que su ebrio acompañante aun no soltaba la que el había agarrado

-¿quieres que te llevemos Bulma?-cuestionó el joven de alborotada cabellera

-no te preocupes Gokú, vinimos en el coche de Yamcha y no me parece que deba dejarlo aquí. Por la situación en la que se encuentra, será mejor que yo maneje y lo lleve a casa

-¿al carro o a Yamcha?

-a Yamcha ¬¬

-¿y el carro?

-ushh Gokú ¡También!

-ah! Bueno ¿estas segura?

-si, no se preocupen

-esta bien, pero déjame ayudarte a subirlo al coche, no creo que puedas sola con él

-dale, vamos – respondió caminando dificultosamente por los torpes pasos que daba Yamcha que aun mantenía su agarre sobre la muñeca de la joven…

Vegeta por su parte solo alcanzó a ver salir a la peliazul acompañada del supuesto novio y, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del estado en el que se encontraba este último, decidió ir tas la pareja, abandonando al grupo de muchachos con los que había asistido…

Afuera Gokú había ubicado al alcoholizado muchacho en el asiento del copiloto del coche y tras despedirse de Bulma, se marchó con su novia.

La peliazul subió al coche y en cuanto cerró la puerta, su ebrio compañero se lanzó sobre ella…

-Oh Bulma, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de estar a solas contigo…-dijo mientras intentaba robarle un beso

-¡yamcha! ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡compórtate!-clamó empujándolo

-vamos no te resistas, he soñado tantas veces con hacerte mía…

Dicho eso, empujó con rudeza a la joven y se posicionó sobre ella, tocando sus pechos bruscamente, besando su cuello e incitando sus genitales al roce con el cuerpo de la jovencita que luchaba por librarse del muchacho

-¡Detente! ¡Basta por favor! –Exclamaba entre sollozos - ¡¡Bastaaaa!!

En ese instante la puerta del lado de Yamcha se abrió, y éste fue arrastrado fuera del coche y arrojado con dureza contra el pavimento...

-¡maldito insecto! – exclamó furioso Vegeta, tirando una patada en el estomago del caído muchacho, quien por lo dificultosa que se tornó su respiración debido al impacto recibido, empezó a toser torpemente para recobrar el aliento -¡lárgate si no quieres que acabe contigo en este preciso instante gusano!

El joven beisbolista se levantó como pudo del piso, posando ambas manos en su adolorido estomago y tras echarle una mirada furiosa al que nuevamente le daba una paliza, se retiró tambaleante, alejándose del lugar. Bulma por su parte sollozaba histérica, recostada en el asiento sin poder asimilar aun lo que su ex novio estuvo a punto de hacerle.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, Vegeta se acercó al automóvil donde aun permanecía la asustada muchacha. Abrió la puerta del mismo y al verla tiritando, aun nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir, le habló apaciblemente…

-ven –dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir –no te puedes quedar ahí…

Ella tomó su mano y salió lentamente del vehiculo, una vez fuera de él, se lanzó a los brazos del capitán, llorando sobre su pecho, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿estas bien? ¡¿Te hizo algo ese insecto?!

-no…no me hizo nada por suerte… - respondió separándose levemente de él. Se miraron por unos segundos, y ella, sin poder contener más sus deseos, lo besó. Al principio con termo de ser rechazada, sin embargo, muy por el contrario, se vio correspondida por el moreno, que intensificó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, entrelazando sus lenguas, masajeándose entre si.

La tomó por la cintura firmemente aprisionando el frágil cuerpo de Bulma entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, creando un mundo de sensaciones nuevas en la muchacha, que no quería mas que seguir bebiendo del delicioso elixir que solo los labios de Vegeta le brindaban. Deseaba permanecer así, besando sus labios, sintiendo ese frió que recorría su piel y ese calor que embargaba su interior, pidiéndole más hasta llegar a pensar que la ropa que llevaban puesta ambos en ese momento le eran un estorbo, una barrera en su unión…

Vegeta por su parte sintió como la respiración de la joven se tornó pesada, el aire emanado caliente y, por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el bombeo de su corazón, acelerado. Embriagado por sus reacciones, no pudo resistir el presionarla más contra él, dándole a notar la excitación que ésta le provocaba. Bulma sintió la masculinidad del moreno rígida sobre su cuerpo, aumentando sus deseos, olvidándose por completo de la razón y dejándose llevar por ellos, acarició la espalda del muchacho. Éste se separó de su boca para besar su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos…

-…Vegeta…-decía entre gemidos aferrándose al cuello del joven

-Vamos, mañana seguro tendremos otro entrenamiento pesado y será mejor que no nos desvelemos – decía uno de los compañeros de equipo del moreno, que salía del pub acompañado por los demás

-ven- dijo en voz baja jalando a la muchacha a un rincón oscuro de la calle para esconderse del grupo

-¿Qué pa…

-shh, guarda silencio…-susurró mientras se asomaba para observar que no hubieran moros en la costa. Una vez que todos abandonaron el lugar, dio un profundo suspiro y se recostó relajado sobre la pared

-no entiendo Vegeta, ¿Por qué nos escondemos de ellos?

-simplemente no me gusta que nadie se entere de mi vida privada – respondió seriamente

-como digas…

-¿en que estábamos? – dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa algo lujuriosa y acercándose a ella lentamente, seductoramente, rodeando con sus manos su estrecha cintura

La ojiazul sonrió en complicidad con él, y antes de que ésta volviera a besarla, comentó…

-no te di las gracias Vegeta…

-hmp?

-si tú no hubieras llegado, no se que habría sido de mi…-concluyó acercándose a besarle, recibiendo como reacción el alejamiento de él…-¿Qué pasa?

-debes tener mas cuidado Bulma

-lo sé, no debí permitir que se emborrachara a tal punto…

-¡¿Qué?! – Clamó indignado - ¿acaso ese fue el problema para ti? ¿La borrachera del insecto ese? ¿Es que acaso lo excusas? – "pero claro, si ese insecto a fin de cuentas es su novio, y si le disculpo la infidelidad, seguro también le disculpara el hecho de que haya intentado abusarla" –Grrr ¡¿es que acaso eres estúpida mujer?! – replicó soltándola toscamente, haciéndola retroceder un paso – pensé que eras diferente, pero eres como cualquier otra - proseguía mientras empuñaba la mano furioso…

-¡¿a que demonios te refieres?! – Replicó confusa y ofendida -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-¿a qué? Ja!, pues que te importa un carajo tu orgullo, todo por mantener contigo a ese gusano amanerado al que llamas novio. ¡Te hiciste la ofendida cuando lo viste con su amante, y al final terminas volviendo con el, y todo quizás por un poco de mal sexo!

-¡eres un desgraciado! – Exclamó furiosa mientras lo abofeteaba – el único que busca sexo eres tú, tú que no eres capaz de pensar en nadie mas que en ti mismo y en satisfacer tus malditas necesidades. Así que no te confundas, ¡yo no soy una de esas mujerzuelas con las que estas acostumbrado a revolcarte!

Vegeta sobó su mejilla y tras dibujar una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, prosiguió con sus ofensivas palabras…

-¿no lo eres?, pues déjame decirte una cosa mocosa estúpida, hace unos instantes no noté diferencia alguna entre ellas y tú –dijo hiriente. Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la muchacha, lastimándola en lo mas profundo de su ser... Por primera vez en su vida había sentido deseos de estar con un chico en la intimidad, y éste la llamada mujerzuela, comparándola con toda cuanta pasó por su cama, por sus manos…

-en algo tienes razón Vegeta…- dijo bajando el tono de su voz, lo que desconcertó un poco al muchacho…

-hmp?-alzó una ceja confundido ¿le estaba dando la razón?

-si en algo me parezco a ellas es que fui una completa estúpida al fijarme en ti y pensar siquiera que un ser tan despreciable como tú pudiera tener sentimientos y corresponderme. Pero ya veo que no es así…-dijo dándose vuelta, mientras el joven permanecía atónito escuchando sus palabras- ah, y para tu información, Yamcha no es mi novio –decía dándole la espalda-Yo no volvería jamás con alguien que me ha hecho daño…sin excepción alguna – finalizó.

Se acercó al coche, tomó su bolso que aun permanecía en él, cerró las puertas del mismo y se marcho, caminando presurosa mientras las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, hacían surcos en su rostro delineando su dolor…


	8. Detesto amarte

Vegeta permaneció mirando como ella se alejaba, mientras en su interior una lucha interna se desataba… quería detenerla, probar nuevamente sus labios, sentir su cuerpo casi fusionado con el suyo, pero…su orgullo… ¿admitir que se había equivocado? ¿Que se había apresurado al juzgarla sin siquiera estar seguro de los hechos? Él, tan terco y obstinado la había llamado mujerzuela, junto a otros insultos que bien sabia, no se los merecía. Pero la furia, el enojo de imaginarla nuevamente con ese gusano lo volvía ciego de los celos, desatando sus peores resentimientos y con ellos, esas ofensivas palabras que le dedicó. Palabras que al ser pronunciadas hacían presión en su pecho, como si se las dedicase a el mismo y de algo estaba seguro, le había dolido más a el decirlas que a ella escucharlas.

No podía dejar que se fuera sola, caminando por las calles desoladas y en la oscuridad de la noche, quien sabe que le podría suceder. No lo permitiría, sin embargo…sabía que ella despreciaría su compañía, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que él le había dicho?

Una vez que ella se alejo más, lo suficiente al parecer del muchacho, decidió seguirla. Iría tras ella hasta verla entrar sana y salva en su casa. Por ningún motivo permitiría que algo le ocurriera. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco la llave de su moto. Se montó en ella y emprendió su lenta marcha. Mientras manejaba tras Bulma, recordó las últimas palabras que ésta le dijo… "yo no volvería con alguien que me ha hecho daño…sin excepción". Aquella oración quedó grabada en su mente, él la había lastimado en lo mas profundo, hiriendo su orgullo, poniendo en el suelo su dignidad…comparándola con otras, sabiendo muy bien que aquella chiquilla, como la llamaba, era única.

¿La había perdido sin siquiera tenerla? No se resignaría, había probado ya sus labios, sentido su fragilidad y aceptaba la idea de no volver a hacerlo, pero ¿que haría? ¿Su orgullo se lo permitiría? Ese orgullo que tantas veces fue un impedimento para sincerarse con él mismo y ahora, con alguien más.

Por su parte la guapa muchachita seguía sollozando, se sentía ridícula. Por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, sus deseos…se arriesgó y terminó siendo catalogada como una de esas mujeres con las que te puedes acostar y luego desechar.

Lo había aceptado, estaba enamorada de Vegeta, ese chico que en repetidas ocasiones la había defendido, siendo una de esas oportunidades aquella misma noche, cuando, como un ángel de la guarda, se apareció en el momento justo para evitar que Yamcha la lastimara. Sin embargo el mismo la había humillado y ofendido… "¿Cómo pude yo, la fabulosa Bulma Briefs permitir que ese estúpido me hable de esa forma? ¡¿Qué rayos se habrá creído?!" pensaba mientras secaba con sus manos las lagrimas en sus ojos.

En ese instante un grupo de muchachos que bebía cerca, al verla sola a esa hora de la noche, empezaron a molestarla, diciendo vulgares frases en alusión a ella.

La joven asustada cruzó a la otra acera, tratando de mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de aquellos insolentes pero sin alargar el camino a su casa. Un par de estos jóvenes, cruzaron la pista lentamente, con la intención de acorralar a la muchacha que al percatarse lo que estos tramaban aceleró el paso…

-¿Por qué el apuro muñeca?-voceó uno de ellos –solo queremos invitarte a pasar un buen rato con nosotros –dijo malicioso

-si preciosa – prosiguió el otro- no corras que…-interrumpió su hablar, sorprendido por la abrupta aparición de una motocicleta frente a él y su amigo- ¡que rayos! –exclamó asustado mientras retrocedía

-¡ten mas cuidado imbécil! ¡¿Qué no ves que por poco nos atropellas?!-vociferaba el otro que del susto había caído al piso

Vegeta bajó de la moto e ignorando por completo a los tipos que se dirigían a él, tomó firmemente por el brazo a Bulma y la haló sin decir palabra alguna

-¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué te haz creído?!-exclamaba molesta mientras forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre

-¡¿acaso quieres quedarte acá con estos alcohólicos?!-gritó enfadado acercando su rostro al de ella, a tal punto que el aire que exhalaban al respirar se entrelazaba entre si. Este grito dejó en silencio a la joven, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada perdida en los azabaches ojos del muchacho - ¡no lo creo! –Prosiguió él – ¡y si así fuera, no lo permitiría igual! – concluyó, tomándola por la cintura y montándola sobre la moto. Acto seguido subió él y encendiéndola, se marchó de ahí con ella.

-que pareja tan rara – dijo anonadado y con cara de tonto uno de los muchachos

-si- dijeron al unísono el resto de ellos con varias gotitas formadas en la frente de cada uno

Bulma se había acomodado mejor y sentada atrás del moreno se sostenía tomándolo por el pecho. Era orgullosa pero también inteligente y Vegeta tenía razón, no podía seguir arriesgándose, caminando sola a esas horas. Y si bien era cierto que su orgullo era importante, aun más lo era su bienestar.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa? – cuestionó tajante

-Corporación Capsule – respondió de la misma forma

En cuanto escuchó la respuesta de la joven, aumentó la velocidad, causando que la ella se aferrara con mayor fuerza a él, presionando el pecho del muchacho con sus manos y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del mismo.

Que calida se sentía su espalda, que reconfortante era estar así…juntos y en silencio pensaba la joven, mientras que él, solo dibujó en su rostro una placentera sonrisa.

Llegaron a C.C. y se detuvo, aun con la moto encendida esperó que la muchacha culminara de descender de ella. La ojiazul se paró al lado y tras tomar una dura expresión se dirigió a él…

-no creas que por esto voy a olvidar lo que me dijiste

-no lo pensé – respondió sin inmutarse y con el ceño fruncido

-¡que bueno! ¡Porque jamás te perdonaré! – espetó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la entrada de su hogar

-grr…mocosa…-gruñía apretando los dientes

Bulma abrió la puerta de su casa y en ese preciso instante escuchó como Vegeta haciendo rugir el motor de la moto emprendió su marcha nuevamente.

Permaneció quieta, quería voltear a observar, pero se contuvo y tras unos segundos así, entró en su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyando su espalda en ésta después…

-detesto amarte… - susurró, mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidrioso nuevamente por las lagrimas que querían escapara de ellos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos días pasaron, Vegeta y Bulma se dedicaban a evadirse en la universidad y si por alguna razón coincidían, se ignoraban mutuamente fingiendo ambos la inexistencia del otro.

Yamcha por su parte se disculpó con Bulma y prometió que se mantendría alejado de ella si le concedía el perdón. Estaba sumamente apenado, ni el mismo podía asimilar aun lo que estuvo a punto de hacer aquella noche. Por fin había renunciado a la idea de reconquistarla, no la merecía y le había quedado claro. Lloró amargamente su atrevimiento e imploró su disculpa, consiguiéndolo como ya lo había mencionado antes, sólo con la condición de que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

La ojiazul lo había disculpado nuevamente, con tal de quitárselo de encima definitivamente.

Así llegó el fin de semana, el tan esperado viernes iniciaba con la aparición de un radiante sol. Ese día era el examen físico para ingresar al equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad, y también el cumpleaños de la heredera de la corporación

-Ahhhh…mmm…-la ojiazul estiró sus brazos recibiendo la mañana –llegó el día, al fin cumplo los 18 años – decía sonriente arqueando hacia arriba ambas cejas - me pregunto que sorpresas me tendrán preparadas esta vez. Siempre he recibido los mejores y más costosos regalos, el año pasado fue mi exclusivo coche convertible, único para mí…y ahora… ¿Qué será? Uh! ¡Ya no puedo esperar a ver!-exclamó eufórica levantándose con un salto de la cama. Se puso sus pantuflas y bajó presurosa las escaleras rumbo a la cocina donde seguro encontraría a su mamá sirviendo el desayuno como cada mañana…

-¡buenos días! – clamó haciendo su ingreso a la cocina, encontrándola completamente vacía -¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la mesa donde desayunaban – aquí hay una nota –dijo tomándola entre sus manos para leerla…

"Mi querida Bulma, tu padre y yo decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje como segunda luna de miel. En la nevera hay comida para ti, si no te alcanza puedes comprarte unos pastelillos en la pastelería usando tu tarjeta. Lamentamos no avisarte personalmente pero fue una decisión de última hora. ¡Estábamos tan emocionados por la idea! Pórtate bien, si tenemos tiempo quizás podamos comprarte algún pequeño souvenir. Besos tu bella mamá."

La nota cayó lentamente al suelo... -¿Qué? Esto debe ser una broma ¿Cómo es posible que hayan olvidado mi cumpleaños? – cuestionaba desconcertada –bueno, no importa…cálmate Bulma, aun te quedan tus amigos – se decía así misma-¡si es cierto! Seguro que haremos algo juntos. Será mejor que me apresure si no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad…-miró a su alrededor y contempló la mesa vacía – ni siquiera el desayuno, ni un miserable vaso con jugo… ¡nada!..-suspiró. Dio la vuelta y retorno a su alcoba.

Mientras se acicalaba revisaba constantemente su móvil, por si no se hubiera dado cuenta de alguna llamada perdida -¿Qué raro? ¿Estará dañado mi celular?-se preguntaba mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el aparato – en años pasados no hubiese parado de sonar desde que las agujas del reloj hubieran marcado las 12 de la noche…y ahora…ni una sola llamada – lo guardó de mala gana en su bolso y una vez que culminó de arreglarse salió en busca de su coche el que el día anterior había dejado estacionado frente a su residencia…

-¡¿pero que?!-exclamó al encontrar en donde debía estar aparcado su automóvil, una notificación…

"Al propietario(a) del coche, le informamos que por estacionarse en un lugar prohibido, nos hemos visto obligados a remolcar su vehiculo al deposito de carros. La multa a pagar es de $100 si desea sacarlo del lugar. Tiene como plazo una semana sino será convertido en chatarra."

-¡¿Qué?! – clamó observando a su alrededor - ¿pero que lugar prohibido si… ¿desde cuando ésto está acá? –Dijo estupefacta al percatarse de la presencia de una toma de agua en el lugar - ¡demonios! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! –Renegaba – tendré que ir en taxi- dicho eso, detuvo con una seña de su mano a uno, se subió en él y se enrrumbó a su centro de estudios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el campus universitario, Gokú conversaba con su novia…

-no te preocupes Milk, estoy seguro que entrare al equipo

-eso es lo que me preocupa – contestó fastidiada –vas a pertenecer a ese grupo de holgazanes y lo peor es que no tendrás más tiempo para mi

-pero Milk, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso? – dijo con cierta pena

-lo sé Gokú, pero tú siempre estas preocupado por entrar a ese equipo de patanes sudorosos, por dormir, hasta por comer…pero nunca por mi BUAAAA!!!

-pero Milk…

-¡no me digas nada! BUAAAA!!! –lloraba exagerada ensordeciendo al de alborotada melena, quien solo atinó a cubrir con sus manos sus oídos

-¡hola chicos!-voceó la ojiazul acercándose a ellos

-hola Bulma - contestó el muchacho mientras la morena seguía dando sus "alaridos de dolor"

-Milk… Milk!... ¡¡MILK!!

-ah?... ¡Bulma!-respondió – no te oí

-claro como la vas a escuchar si chillabas como loca ¬¬ - susurró el novio

-¿Cómo dices Gokú?-preguntó la morena

-ah? No…jeje no dije nada… -contestó nervioso posando una mano tras su nuca

-me pareció escuchar que decías algo… ¡pero bueno!, ¿Cómo estas amiga?

-yo…bien... – "en que momento piensan felicitarme por mi onomástico"

-que bueno

-si, Bulma… ¿tienes clases?-cuestionó Gokú

-no…solo vine a entregar una monografía-contestó un tanto decaída al notar que también sus mejores amigos parecían haber olvidado su cumpleaños

-¿pasa algo? Te noto decaída…

-eh? No, no es nada Gokú

-ah que bueno, porque hoy es un día importante para mi y me gustaría que tú al igual que Milk estuvieran presentes

-¿día importante?

-si – contestó la joven de negros ojos – hoy Gokú hace su DICHOSA prueba para ingresar al DICHOSO equipo ese

-ah…me disculparán pero no podré

-¿tienes algo más que hacer?

-eh...si, discúlpenme chicos, debo irme – concluyó alejándose rápidamente de ellos. -¡como es posible que Milk, mi mejor amiga, lo haya olvidado! ¡Ja! ¿Y Gokú? ¡Día importante dijo! ¡Y todo por la estúpida prueba esa, como si fuera tan difícil entra a ese equipo! ¡Basta un poco de fuerza, nada de cerebro y listo! ¡Adentro!-vociferaba mientras caminaba furiosa rumbo a la sala de profesores donde debía aguardarla el tutor del curso para recibir su trabajo.

-hola Bulma, buen día – saludó Krilin que estaba acompañado por 18

-¡que tienen de buenos! – respondió sin detener su andar

-¿es amiga tuya? – preguntó la de celestes ojos

-ah?...si…

-pues si que tienes amistades raras

-la verdad no se que le pasa, creo que estaba molesta…

-igual no me interesa - dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba su caminar – ¡muévete Krilin!

-si, si ¡ya voy! – respondió corriendo tras ella

- - - - - - --- - - - -- - -- -- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta se encontraba con su equipo revisando los últimos pormenores para el tan esperado examen al que someterían a los aspirantes, cuando vio pasar furiosa a la ojiazul…

-¡profesor!- espetó la joven al encontrar al tutor que buscaba en medio del evento deportivo y no donde habían acordado – aquí tiene la monografía – prosiguió, dándole entrega toscamente de la misma – al menos UD si recibe algo hoy

-¡¿disculpe alumna?! –Dijo el mayor en tono autoritario -¡¿tiene algún problema?!

-¡si! Me dijo que estaría esperando en la sala de profesores y no fue así. Lo tuve que buscar prácticamente por toda la universidad - respondió sin contener su enfado

-¡recuerde que está tratando con su profesor, no con uno de sus compañeros srta.!

-lo…lo siento – contestó apenada

-espero que no se repita. Puede retirarse, en cuanto tenga la nota se lo informaré

La joven asintió con la cabeza y girándose se marchó del lugar. En su cara se notaba cierta tristeza, su expresión era vacía…como si hubiera sufrido una decepción, o al menos, eso era lo que a Vegeta le parecía.

En realidad le disgustaba verla así, y sin poder resistirse, se decidió a averiguar que le sucedía…

-eh! ¡¿Vegeta a donde vas?! – clamo el maestro Roshi que como entrenador del equipo también debía estar presente

-¡a ud. que le importa anciano!

-pero la prueba es…

-¡hágala ud! – Interrumpió - ¡para eso le pagan!

-que muchacho grosero…

-¡y más le vale escoger alguien que valga la pena! – concluyó mientras se alejaba

En las afueras de la ciudad universitaria vio a la peliazul subiendo a un taxi, lo que se le hizo extraño ya que sabía bien que ella se movilizaba siempre en su coche. Subió a su moto y en ella emprendió la persecución al vehículo que transportaba a la joven.

Se detuvo en el parque principal de la ciudad donde ella había descendido. Estacionó su moto y se adentró al mismo… "¿a que demonios habrá venido acá esta chiquilla loca?"…pensaba… "¡¿a darle de comer a los patos?!"

Siguió a la muchacha sigilosamente y la vio sentarse sola en una banca frente a un estanque rodeado de bellas flores y todo tipo de animalito curioso. Luego sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, al que dio profundas caladas mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte…

-esto es un desastre – dijo la joven – nada me sale bien últimamente, ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en jugármelas mal? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer todo lo que me ha pasado?

-si que estas loca – dijo el de negros cabellos interrumpiendo su platica consigo misma- hasta hablas sola…

-¡¿Qué haces tú acá?! – Cuestionó fastidiada levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento

-tranquilízate pareces una vieja histérica

-puedes decir todo lo que quieras, no me interesa…

-hmp? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-como si te importara. Si lo que buscas es molestarme déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, nada puede hacerme sentir peor de lo que estoy…

-¿molestarte? ¿De que diablos hablas?

-¡hablo de que estoy harta! Mi ex novio me engaño, luego intentó abusar de mi, mi familia y mis amigos se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, remolcaron mi coche, tú me calificaste como una cualquiera…

-me equivoque – interrumpió

-¿Cómo?

-que me equivoque mujer, ¿acaso estas sorda? – repitió cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la jovencita para que no notara el rubor en sus mejillas – no pienso que seas una cualquiera… jamás lo pensé, esa noche…hablé por celos

-¿celos?

-grr… ¿es acaso vas a repetir todo lo que diga?-clamó- ¡Si celos!, porque me enfermaba verte con ese gusano. ¡No se porque pero desde que te cruzaste en mi camino esa vez que chocamos no pude sacarte de mi cabeza!

-Vegeta… yo… la verdad no esperaba ahhhhhhhh!!

Este grito llamo la atención del joven, volteando en cuanto lo escucho, visualizando únicamente a unos pequeños niños que miraban asustados el estanque

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?! – exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin entender nada

-es que…la señorita se cayó al agua – respondió uno de ellos muy asustado

-¡¿queeeeee?!

-no fue nuestra culpa, solo jugábamos y sin querer la empujamos

-¡¡mocosos!! Grrr – se disponía a estrangularlos cuando se vio interrumpido por Bulma que salía totalmente empapada del estanque…- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el muchacho acercándose a ella

-ushhh solo esto me faltaba, estoy toda mojada… ¿Por qué a mi? – se lamentaba

-vamos mujer deja el teatro, te cambias de ropa y ya

-no quiero ir a mi casa, prefiero quedarme acá mojada, que ir a encerrarme en esa casota totalmente vacía que solo me recuerda lo poco que le interesó a mi familia mi cumpleaños…

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? – "pensé que ya había pasado"

-si a esto se le puede decir cumpleaños… si

-pues no dejare que te quedes totalmente mojada, sentada en una banca del parque como una loca – repuso – si no quieres ir a tu casa bien, pero vendrás conmigo – aseveró

-¿contigo? ¿A dónde?

-no hagas preguntas mujer, y vámonos, te vas a resfriar – concluyó el muchacho, tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a donde había dejado estacionada la moto.

-Vegeta no me parece buena idea…

-deja de protestar y sube – dijo haciéndole una seña para que se montara atrás de él.

La muchacha lo dudó por unos segundos y tras ver que el de ojos azabaches no desistiría, decidió acceder, subiendo a la moto, en la que partieron rumbo al departamento del joven.

Una vez que llegaron, le sacó una camisa suya y se la entregó…

-Ponte eso si no quieres resfriarte – la joven tomó la prenda de vestir sin objetar y tras esperar unos segundo se decidió a hablar…

-¿piensas quedarte a ver como me cambio acaso?

-hmp? Grrr… ahí está mi cuarto, ve y cámbiate allá mientras te sirvo algo caliente

-esta bien- se cambió las prendas que llevaba y se puso la camisa del moreno, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, se miro en el espejo y al verse vestida así, sonrió divertida – vaya a mi todo me queda bien…

-¿sigues hablando sola? – Cuestionó el joven entrando con una taza de café en su mano -tomate eso

-¿que es?

-café

-ohh que rico, el café me hace recordar a una buena amiga mía que vive en Argentina, es adicta a él

-hmp? Amiga tuya tenía que ser – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, acto que fue imitado por la jovencita, quien decidió esperar a que se enfriara un poco su bebida puesto que de tomarla así seguro se quemaría la lengua…

-que linda vista tienes – comentó la ojiazul mirando a través de la ventana.

-Pues es la única compañía que tengo – respondió él. La muchacha lo observo unos segundos y luego agacho la mirada, un incomodo silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

Ambos callados y en la soledad de la habitación trataban de no verse el uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaban a sentir un intenso deseo compartido. Tan cerca estaban el uno del otro que podían percibir con facilidad el tibio calor vecino.

Bulma miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta. Se sentía extraña de estar en su dormitorio, y más extraña aún por estar sentada en su cama. Inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su posición, se levantó y se alejó un poco.

-¿A dónde vas? – Dijo inquisitivo el muchacho de cabello azabache.

-Este…yo… - No podía formular una frase completa debido al calor que en su pecho se sentía, casi ahogándola.

Vegeta se levantó y se aproximo a ella. Ya había aceptado la atracción que sentía por la joven, y a pesar del parecido físico que compartía con Marron, las diferencias que encontraba las hacían incomparables. Había algo en ella que la hacia diferente no solo a Marron, sino también a todas las demás que había conocido, algo que lo atrapaba, era dueña de un hermoso cuerpo e inteligencia excepcional, sin olvidar esos ojos azules profundos como el mar, donde cualquiera fácilmente podría perderse. Una mezcla de niña y mujer, de timidez y osadía, un conjunto de defectos y virtudes que la hacían única, exquisita e incomparable…así era esa jovencita que causaba tantos cambios en él al sentirla cerca.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio, como si hubieran perdido la capacidad del habla en ese instante. La tez blanca de ella lo llamaba, desde la distancia en la que se encontraban se podía percibir la suavidad de la piel sin impurezas de la peliazul.

El joven se acercó un paso a ella, y en acto contrario, con un movimiento involuntario, ella se alejó. Después de darse cuenta de su reacción bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, actuaba como si le temiera, cuando ese día se había dado cuenta que él no era lo que aparentaba, había alguien más que no se daba a conocer, pero se mostró ante ella que ahora parecía estar rechazando cualquier tipo de acercamiento.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Preguntó extrañado tomándola del hombro con una sola mano y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con cierta suavidad.

- Ah?… yo… Vegeta…yo nunca... - Bulma desvió su mirada desde los ojos negros a la boca del muchacho, tentada. Con un solo acercamiento se alimentaría de su boca, pero sabía que si llegase a hacerlo no podría contenerse y acabaría pasando a mayores, hecho que le causaba cierto temor debido a su virginidad. De suceder esto ¿Qué haría él? A pesar de sentir que lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, entregarse por primera vez y después terminar siendo despreciada.

Vegeta captó el lugar en él que llamaba la mirada de la peliazul. Le era obvio lo que ella quería en ese momento, sabía que no sería desaireado, ya que claramente tenían el mismo interés el uno por el otro.

Con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, haciendo que ella regresara su mirada a encontrarse con la de él. Sin poder contenerse tomó posesión de los labios rosas que lo cautivaban siendo correspondido por la joven que lo tomó por el rostro.

Ante todo ella deseaba avanzar lentamente, dándoselo a entender con los suaves besos que le estaba otorgando en ese momento, besos que lo embriagaban y lo dejaban con ganas de más.

Cuidadosamente cambio la posición de sus manos, ahora a su cintura, acariciando la estilizada figura. Bulma se sentía cómoda con el contacto de las manos de él sobre ella, una sensación de protección la invadió y decidió hacer caso a sus instintos, se entregaría a él para demostrarle su amor si fuese necesario. Con seguridad se aferró a su cuello e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Vegeta, rozándose con la de él. No quería mostrarse como una miedosa inexperta, sino mas bien, que estaba decidida a dar ese gran paso, el de la conversión de adolescente a mujer, conversión que llevaría acabo invadida por sus deseos y en brazos del joven que le había robado el corazón. Vegeta se divirtió con la acción, y continuó la danza que ella comenzó. Lentamente, paso tras paso apoyó el frágil cuerpo contra la pared. Bulma emitió un leve sonido al sentirse acorralada, más, ese carácter rudo y osado encendía algo en su interior, algo nunca antes experimentado. En ese momento lo supo, el sería el primero, y ella pretendía darle lo mejor de sí.

La peliazul comenzó a sentir su cuerpo palpitar de deseo, ahora aventurándose a su cuello lo besaba saboreándolo con curiosidad.

Vegeta sentía los dientes de ella mordiéndolo, impetuosa, dejándose llevar. Entre sus piernas su virilidad crecía, lo estaba llevando a un grado de éxtasis al que no solía llegar tan rápido. El joven acarició su cintura por debajo de la camisa que él mismo le había prestado sintiendo la piel de la joven suave y tersa, igual o mejor a lo que imaginaba.

A Bulma la embargaba una sensación en el cuerpo, sin dejar de besar al muchacho que la mantenía acorralada de una manera muy seductora, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón. Vegeta abrió un poco los ojos al sentir que los brazos de ella yo no lo rodeaban, con delicadeza la ayudo en su acción, haciendo que ella regresara su abrazo a su cuello.

Después de deshacerse su vestimenta, Vegeta la apoyó con mayor firmeza contra la pared, dejándole sentir su masculinidad despierta. Bulma gimió al sentir su dureza, aferrándose al cuello de su compañero, sintiendo como él acariciaba sus piernas, alzándolas un poco dejándola casi suspendida, sostenida por la pared y su cuerpo. Vegeta comenzó a moverse, rozando su hombría contra la femineidad de Bulma, robándole sonidos roncos entrecortados.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban más y más, y con ellas, la necesidad del joven de ver más de ella, rápidamente le arrebató la camisa, rompiendo los botones sin vacilar para arrojarla con ansias al suelo.

Contempló los senos cubiertos por su sostén, del mismo color que las bragas. Se cobijó entre ellos, apretándolos con suavidad, mientras Bulma perdía sus manos en el crespo cabello.

Mojando los pezones duros por el roce de sus manos en ellos, con su lengua sobre la húmeda tela recorría los perfectos pechos blancos.

Bulma se sentía morir entre sus brazos, desenfrenada, jamás se había sentido así. Jaló un poco de sus cabellos haciendo que se alejara de sus senos por un momento y alimentarse nuevamente de sus labios, bebiendo de ellos, saciando su sed. Se despegó de sus hambrientos labios por un momento y la miró a los ojos, su rostro reflejaba su estado, suspirando aire caliente sobre su rostro, sus mejillas rosadas por la excitación, sus labios rojos de tanto besar, pero aún con la urgente necesidad de continuar.

-Vamos a la cama… –Dijo ella tomando posesión de sus preciados labios.

Vegeta la cargó hasta la cama sosteniendo el roce que llevaban manteniendo mientras se apoyaban en la pared.

La acostó sobre la cama, estaba a punto de colocarse sobre ella y continuar la danza de caricias. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, ella abrió las piernas para darle paso, mientras que Vegeta lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bulma sintió claramente sus dedos acariciando los labios vaginales, bañándose en sus jugos, gimió mientras Vegeta acariciaba con suavidad su sexo paseando por entre sus bragas.

Se abrazaban mientras el joven introducía sus curiosos dedos en la muchacha con cuidado para no romper el himen de ésta, no de esa forma, sabia que dolería pero buscaría el momento exacto para hacerlo, un momento en el que el placer sea tanto que el dolor se haría minúsculo. Seguidamente el joven bajó hasta sus senos sin descuidar la actividad traviesa de sus dedos, marcando los contornos, acariciando la aureola de sus pezones con la lengua, bajó más y más por el cuerpo de Bulma, recorriendo cada inhóspito centímetro de ella.

Continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo femenino y se detuvo sobre un área en especial, imaginando lo placentero que sería probar su femineidad, sintiendo ese aroma afrodisíaco colocó su rostro sobre el sexo de la fémina. Bulma quedó atónita, pero a la vez no podía esperar que comenzara con el trabajo oral.

Vegeta acarició su sexo por sobre las bragas, viendo la reacción de la joven que se retorció con el simple tacto. Esbozó media sonrisa al verla en ese estado. Casi rogándole movió su pelvis, a lo que el muchacho contestó con una mirada lujuriosa. Corrió a un lado las bragas apenas rozando con sus labios el sexo de Bulma. La muchacha emitió un fuerte gemido, a la expectativa de lo que venía. El joven rió para sus adentros, extasiado por los dimidos de la mujer.

Con sus dedos separó los labios femeninos, y acarició de arriba a abajó con la calidez de su lengua, desde su clítoris hasta su vagina, sintiendo como esta se estremecía por el calor de su boca. Se introdujo en la cavidad vaginal de la mujer, que se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama con firmeza, como si su cuerpo fuese incapaz de soportar tal grado de placer. La suavidad de su lengua se acompañó con el agarre de Vegeta a los bien formados muslos de la peliazul, para así asegurarse de tener una comodidad durante su labor.

Marcando movimientos circulares alrededor de su clítoris, logró que Bulma sintiese espasmos alrededor del su cuerpo, llegando a su primer orgasmo, arqueó la espalda mientras sus músculos se contraían dejando libre un gemido de placer, que para Vegeta fue música, no importaba la magnitud de sus gemidos, Vegeta vivía solo, no había problema, podía liberar su excitación de esa forma.

Se dejó caer, agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento. Vegeta medio sonrió complacido por el estado en el que la había dejado. Puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella con cuidado de no molestarla con su peso retomando los apasionados besos de los amantes.

Bulma se encargó de hacerlo girar en la cama, quedando ella sobre él. Sentada sobre su pelvis comenzó un sugestivo movimiento para incitar al joven que la había llevado a éxtasis, sintió que debía devolverle de la misma forma la grata experiencia que este le había brindado. Recorrió con sus manos el firme pecho del muchacho, hasta sus abdominales bien definidos. Gimió sintiendo la mano de Bulma sobre su sexo, vestido solo con unos bóxers negros, se deleitó viendo como ella mojaba sus labios con su lengua. Ahora retirándole los bóxers, dejó al descubierto la masculinidad de Vegeta.

Con su mano lo tomó haciendo que él se estremezca con el tacto, formando un anillo con sus dedos tomó su miembro, y rítmicamente llegaba de la base a la cabeza, mientras Vegeta gemía de placer. Bulma decidió ir por mas, palpando con su lengua la cabeza, introduciendo el pene de Vegeta en su boca, acompañada por su mano, mojándolo con su saliva.

Vegeta puso su mano en la nuca de Bulma, mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja para que no le molestase.

Bulma se sentía en control, quería mostrarle que placer sería estar con ella a pesar de ser primeriza en el tema, a fin de cuentas él había sacado en ella la parte más desinhibida.

El joven de cabello crespo la alejó de sí mientras sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Bulma desabrochó su sostén por su espalda, viendo la expresión de satisfacción de Vegeta se desnudó completamente. Con ansias la acostó en la cama, para comenzar su tan esperado coito.

Poniéndose en posición, introdujo su miembro sutilmente siendo albergado por la vagina de Bulma quien prefería obviar el dolor que le causaba la ruptura del hasta ese entonces intacto himen. Aferrándose de su espalda durante las primeras embestidas suspiraba aire caliente, mientras él mantenía lentos sus movimientos en consideración del dolor que debía estar sintiendo la peliazul.

Las sensaciones que recorrían a la mujer comenzaron a serle más placenteras, mientras que Vegeta se mantenía cuidadoso cada vez que ingresaba en ella.

Bulma se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

-Sigue… - Clamando por movimientos un poco más bruscos.

El de ojos azabache rió de lado, entendiendo así que ya se había acostumbrado a él.

El joven tomó las muñecas de ella entre sus manos, colocándolas por sobre su cabeza. Aumentó el ritmo que mantenían oyéndose solo los gemidos de la pareja en la habitación.

Ahora sosteniendo sus muñecas con una sola mano se introducía en Bulma mientras sostenía su cadera con su mano libre.

Bulma se agitaba de puro placer mientras que con cada embestida el placer se intensificaba. Vegeta la liberó de su agarre y puso sus brazos firmes a los costados del cuerpo de Bulma. Acariciando su espalda llegó hasta su trasero, moviendo sus caderas cada vez que la penetraba, apretando su trasero en cada embiste para llegar más profundo dentro de ella. Desenfrenados, se agotaban como creyeron que no pasaría, continuaba saliendo y entrando en ella mientras la escuchaba pedirle, más fuerza, más rapidez, o solo "más".

Llegando al puntó culminante, Vegeta aceleró su ritmo dejándose llevar totalmente por su libido, su lujuria, aumentando a la vez la potencia que ponía en cada impacto. Bulma comenzó a arquear la espalda nuevamente, el efecto de las palabras pícaras con esa voz masculina que su compañero le dedicaba al oído la volvía loca, y junto con él llegaron al orgasmo. Entre gemidos y contracciones musculares, sumidos en el sudor de sus cuerpos se dejaron caer en la cama, exhaustos, agitados, tratando de recuperar el aliento…


	9. Una sorpresa

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio a través de la enorme ventana de la habitación fue la enorme ciudad iluminada. Ya era de noche y la vista era aun más hermosa con las luces. Se giró sobre su cuerpo en busca de su acompañante al otro lado de la cama, encontrando este lugar vacío…

-¿Vegeta? – Se incorporó un poco para sentarse y apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama - ¿Dónde estas? –susurró… "si no fuera porque estoy en su cuarto, creería que fue un sueño lo ocurrido"… pensaba… "un sueño…cuantas veces soñé despierta con como sería mi primera vez, imaginándola tan romántica y especial, creyendo que nada podía ser mejor a lo que mi mente sugiriese como mi noche inolvidable, pero esto"… - esto ha sido perfecto - sentenció

-¿Qué fue perfecto? – cuestionó intrigado el moreno que se encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación, apoyado de lado sobre el marco de la puerta y manteniendo su típica pose de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Vegeta… me asustaste…

-hmp? Bueno – deshizo el cruce de sus extremidades y caminó en dirección a la cama donde reposaba ella -¿no vas a responderme?

-¿responderte?...

-si, ¿Qué fue tan perfecto? – interrogó nuevamente posando su penetrante mirada sobre ella. En su mente rondaba una vaga idea con respecto a lo que ella se refería, pero quería oírlo de la boca de la joven.

-yo… - balbuceó, sintiendo como su rostro se acaloraba debido a la pena que le suponía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sin embargo ella era la magnífica Bulma Briefs, osada, impetuosa, orgullosa, sincera, directa, valiente y, no faltaría a su forma de ser, no era de las que se intimidaban fácilmente, y ésta no sería la excepción, así que decidida se dispuso a contestar la interrogante de su contraparte…

-me refería a esto…

-¿esto? – repitió sin entender su respuesta con exactitud

-si, a mi aquí en tu departamento, de haber tenido en tus brazos mi primera vez - respondió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el cual por lo oscuro de la habitación, no fue perceptible a la vista de su colocutor.

El silencio tomo posesión nuevamente del lugar. La bella muchachita podía oír la respiración serena del que se encontraba apenas a unos pocos centímetros de ella, así como también le eran perceptibles a sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón, bombeando agitado, nervioso… tan indescifrable e impredecible era él, su silencio... Tragó saliva y optó por seguir hablando…

-Vegeta…-El timbre de su móvil la interrumpió. Se levantó de la cama envuelta en una sabana, tomó su celular y respondió…

-¿Hola?

-hola mi querida Bulma

-¡mamá! Ho…hola ¿Cómo estas?

-bien cariño. Te llamaba porque tu padre y yo olvidamos decirte algo muy importante

-¿algo importante? - … "vaya, hasta que lo recordaron"…

-si querida, olvidamos decirte que hoy llamaría a casa un importante empresario, y tu padre quería que te encargaras de comunicarle los últimos avances de nuestra compañía ya que como única heredera, eres la mejor conocedora de ellos

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De eso se trataba? – repuso indignada

-si hija, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡No, por nada! – replicó

-Bueno cielo, sería conveniente que permanecieras en casa para que recibas esa llamada, como ya te dije es muy im…

-¡muy importante! Entiendo mamá, no soy ninguna tonta

-lo se cariño. Bueno eso era todo, cuídate mi niña

-¡ADIOS madre! – respondió sin disimular su enfado y finalizando la llamada – ushh! ¡Es el colmo, no solo se olvidan de mi cumpleaños sino que por causa de su viajecito placentero, yo me tengo que ir a encerrar en esa casa!- clamaba fúrica arrojando el celular con fuerza sobre la cama.

Vegeta por su parte se mantuvo callado, observando y escuchando atento a la ojiazul…

-bueno… - suspiró- debo irme – se dirigió hacia un sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en una esquina de la alcoba con su ropa sobre él. La tomó y se percató que ésta aun seguía húmeda- no puede ser, aun no se seca…

-ten, ponte esto – dijo el muchacho haciéndole entrega de una playera y un pantalón de buzo.

-no te preocupes, iré con mi ropa

-no puedes ponerte eso, aun está mojado – refutó

-tampoco puedo andar por la calle vestida como hombre, ¿no crees?

-no andarás por la calle, yo te llevaré. Así que vístete – demandó seriamente

-¿me parece a mi o el "SR"está malhumorado? – preguntó un tanto irónica

-hmp? Deja ya de decir tonterías mo…

-¡¿mocosa?! – Interrumpió- ¡vamos! ¡Dale! Ibas a decirme mocosa ¿no? Pues te recuerdo que no soy ninguna **"**mocosa**"** como tú dices

-lo sé, lo he comprobado –dijo esbozando su acostumbrada sonrisa retorcida- eres toda una mujer cuando te lo propones…

-eres un…

-¿un qué? – cuestionó, tomándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia si con cierta rudeza

-¡suéltame! – Exclamaba molesta forcejeando por soltarse – ¡eres un cretino, un maldi- fue silenciada pos los labios de Vegeta, que le prodigaban un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Lo excitaba verla así, desnuda, cubierta por apenas una sabana delgada, forcejeando con él furiosa…salvaje…

La joven luchó unos segundos más por soltarse, hasta que cedió rendida ante ese beso, dominada por la lengua de él que penetró en su boca para acariciar la suya, erizando su piel, hirviendo su sangre, envolviéndose ambos en deseo…

Separó sus labios de los de la muchacha y la miró complacido a los ojos, retomando su sonrisa de lado…

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – cuestionó incomoda mientras trataba de controlar las reacciones que el roce del cuerpo de Vegeta con el suyo le causaban- ¿acaso te burlas de mi?

-hmp? –Alzó una ceja – no seas tonta mujer

-Bulma, me llamo Bulma

-como sea – dijo secamente

-¿Cómo sea? ¡Nada de "como sea"! yo soy Bulma Briefs, única, incomparable y …

-y mía – interrumpió

-¿Cómo?

-lo que escuchaste. Eres mi mujer y no pienso compartirte con nadie, no permitiré que ningún gusano se te acerque

-Vegeta…

-no se te ocurra refutarme o contradecirme porque…

-yo te amo –dijo cortando las palabras del joven - ¿lo entiendes?, no es necesario que digas todo eso.

Vegeta enmudeció al escucharla, sumergido en sus pensamientos… "¿lo amaba?, jamás nadie le había dicho tales palabras, aun sus propios padres. Su papá era un político y empresario reconocido a nivel nacional, siempre demasiado ocupado como para compartir minutos de convivencia con su primogénito. A quien siempre le dijo las pocas veces que sostuvo una "charla" con él, que los sentimientos eran una completa estupidez que debilitaban al hombre y lo volvían vulnerable, disminuyendo su fortaleza y hombría… _"esas cosas son para niñas, no para hombres como nosotros, si quieres ser un triunfador como yo, debes mantenerte lejos de esas tonterías, ser duro y frío, sólo así te respetaran"_… palabras que repetía continuamente.

Su madre, una señora refinada de alta alcurnia, con una agenda repleta de eventos y reuniones, siempre metida en organizaciones benéficas y las famosas fiestas de té de la alta sociedad. En pocas palabras, una vida social muy ajetreada para ocuparse de atender a su único hijo.

Desde pequeño fue criado por nanas a las cuales volvía locas con su temperamento y frivolidad, acostumbrado a hacer y obtener cuanto quería, siendo esa la única "muestra de afecto" que recibía de sus padres….el estar rodeado de banalidades. Por estas razones acrecentó su resentimiento, su dureza y frialdad, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de sentimientos, los mismos que para él no eran más que estupideces innecesarias que sólo servían para debilitar a la persona, hacerla frágil e ineficiente.

Estaba seguro, él jamás amó, estuvo con muchas chicas a las que nunca llamó novias, se vio rodeado de muchachos y muchachas, todos huecos, vacíos y superfluos…"niños ricos" o "basura de la alta suciedad" como él les decía, ninguno amigo de verdad. Por eso prefirió la soledad hasta que entró a la universidad donde Raiyu con su paciencia, dedicación y nobleza, le mostró una amistad desinteresada. Y donde conoció a ella….diferente, única y ahora suya, ¿era amor eso que sentía al tenerla cerca, pensarla, besarla….poseerla?

No terminaba de entender cómo esa chiquilla pudo generar tal cambio en él, un chico frío, arrogante y solitario ¿enamorado?, embriagado por sus azules ojos, su bella sonrisa, delicada piel y ese corazón del que era poseedora, aquél tan sincero y puro….

Qué desconocido le era todo aquello pero gratificante sólo al lado de ella, de esa mocosa que tanto odiaba que le dijera así y le reclamaba la llamara por su nombre: Bulma…aquella que lo embriagó con sus encantos y singularidad, claro que jamás lo diría, su orgullo no lo permitía, le era suficiente con haberse mostrado con ella como con nadie jamás "los hechos valen más que mil palabras" – pensó

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa – comentó soltándola

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó confundida - ¿algo te molestó?

-en absoluto – respondió – vístete, voy a sacar el coche

-Vegeta….-clamó deteniéndolo en su andar y haciendo girar su rostro levemente hacia ella – yo tampoco comparto lo mío, menos a mi novio

-sobran las palabras entre tú y yo – musitó - ¡bueno! Es mejor que me vista, si llego a perder esa llamada papá no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Se despojó de la sábana que cubría su desnudez y se vistió con la ropa que minutos antes le entregó el joven

-¡qué graciosa me veo con esta ropa! – dijo mirándose al espejo, y encogiéndose de hombros divertida por su aspecto abandonó el lugar.

Una vez abajo, vio a Vegeta dentro de su convertible esperándola…

-¡lindo auto! – clamó acercándose a éste y abordándolo del otro lado – es uno de los más costosos que fabrica la compañía de mi padre…

-hmp?, no te lo pregunte chiquilla presumida

-¡miren quien habla!

El de crespos cabellos medio sonrió ante el comentario de la peliazul a la vez que encendía el vehiculo- yo no soy el que anda publicando las empresas de la que sea mandataria mi familia

-pues para tu información yo no me veo en la necesidad de publicar nada, como dices…-dijo irguiendo la nariz y cruzándose de brazos- mi familia y yo somos muy conocidos

-al parecer te hizo mal andar vestida con la ropa mojada –comentó burlonamente

-¿a si? Pues de no ser así, ¿como supiste donde vivía?

-porque te lo pregunté

-¿en realidad no lo sabias?-cuestionó incrédula, pues durante ese tiempo pensó que aquella pregunta había sido tan solo una excusa para romper el incómodo silencio del momento

-¿me ves cara de adivino?

-¡uy pero que antipático!- renegó – para tu información muchos con solo verme, con proponérselo, averiguan donde vivo, como me llamo y todo lo que puedan…

-yo no

-ushh, te odio Vegeta

-eso no fue lo que dijiste arriba

-y ese no es el interés que mostraste por mi en repetidas ocasiones

-grr…que irritante eres

-odioso

-loca

-cretino

-¡bueno ya basta!

-¡ja! ¡Gane!

-grr - … "cálmate Vegeta no vuelvas a caer en su juego"…

Él observaba atento su camino y ella la ciudad iluminada, los transeúntes, y de vez en cuando, a su acompañante de reojo. Ese muchacho arrogante la cautivó, aquel que tantas veces la sacó de apuros y que ese mismo día se había abierto a ella mostrándole ese lado desconocido para todos. Lo dudó por un momento pero ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?... en realidad lo amaba, había encontrado en él lo que en nadie antes y embriagada por su singularidad, terminó entregándosele. Ahora una alegría inmensa acaparaba su ser… "te pertenezco únicamente a ti Vegeta y tú a mi"… pensó observándolo esta vez fijamente y con una pícara sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-hmp? ¿Que… que tanto me ves? –cuestionó un tanto ruborizado después de sentir la mirada penetrante de la ojiazul sobre él

-¿no puedo verte? – usando un tonó de "niña inocente"- te he visto desnudo, ¿Qué tiene de malo ahora que te vea conducir?

-hmp! grr…pero que molesta – repuso aún mas colorado- ¡no me distraigas!

-¿te distraigo mucho? –acercó insinuante su rostro al de él- ¿Cuánto mas o menos?-interrogó en un susurro que hizo a su oído, acariciando con el calor de su aliento la piel del mismo

-¡demonios Bulma! ¡¿Quieres que choquemos acaso?!

-jajaja obvio no, pero al menos ya respondiste mi pregunta… - concluyó guiñándole divertida un ojo

Vegeta la miro por el rabillo del suyo y tras esbozar una media sonrisa maliciosa, le respondió…

-si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no había nadie en tu casa ¿verdad?

-uhm?...pues no, no hay nadie. Mis papas han viajado…

-bien – sentenció- ya que tantas ganas tienes de averiguar cuánto puedes "distraerme", te lo mostraré en cuanto lleguemos allá –culminó, echándole una fugaz mirada, de esas que hacen a uno estremecerse.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a Capsule Corp, Bulma descendió primero del auto, mientras que Vegeta se encargaba de dejar todo en orden y asegurado dentro del mismo. Luego, en cuanto bajó, su cuello fue enroscado por los brazos de la peliazul…-¿gusta entrar el capitán?-cuestionó divertida

-por supuesto que entraré, no creas que olvidé lo que dije

-bien, entremos – se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la entrada principal de su residencia. Abrió la puerta y haciendo un ademán con la mano lo invitó a acompañarla, entrando juntos a su en ese momento, oscuro hogar…

-donde esta el bendito interruptor – decía mientras palpaba la pared con torpes manotazos en busca del mismo

-déjalo así – comentó el muchacho aprisionándola por la cintura y besando su cuello

-mmm…Vege- alcanzó a decir antes que la luz se encendiera repentinamente y un coro de voces se escuchara…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron los presentes, un grupo conformado por compañeros, amigos y familiares de la de azules ojos. Seguidamente un silencio penoso se apoderó del lugar, el Sr y Sra Briefs, Milk, Gokú, Sumiko, Krilin, Yamcha, otros amigos y hasta 18 (claro que ésta apartada del grupo, parada en un rincón y con expresión de indiferencia total) miraban atónitos la escena de la que era protagonistas la festejada y su eventual acompañante. Les era algo sorprendente lo que veían, Bulma y Vegeta ¿juntos? ¡Y peor aun, ella vestida con ropa de él, mientras éste la sostiene por la cintura!... claro, sino fuera porque los tenían al frente jamás lo hubiesen creído.

-que…que sorpresa- emitió la joven a la vez que el muchacho la liberaba de su agarre- no me lo esperaba…

-nos dimos cuenta – dijo 18 sin medir en sutilezas

-shh 18!-replicó Krilin

-uhm? Es la verdad, al parecer ya tenía otros "planes" para celebrar su cumpleaños- finalizó, mirando a la pareja de forma inquisitiva

-Bueno, bueno muchachos – clamó la Sra. Briefs- ya esta aquí mi bella hija, que empiece el festejo

-¡yo me voy! – espetó el moreno

-pero Vegeta…

-Feliz cumpleaños Bulma – felicitó el ex novio de la misma, acercándose a ella con intenciones de abrazarla…

-"me quedo" pensó a la vez que la tomaba del brazo halándola sutilmente hacia atrás, frustrando el intento de orto muchacho por estrecharla entre sus brazos- ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte un centímetro mas sabandija!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-escuchaste bien SABANDIJA, mantente alejado si no quieres que ésta fiesta se convierta en tu velatorio

-¡a mi no me amenazas maldito!-vociferó tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas, con solo recordar como le fue la ultima vez que se había enfrentado a golpes con él, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo

-¡BASTA! – Clamó Bulma -¿quieren detenerse?

-¡¿No te das cuenta que este energúmeno fue el que empezó con sus idioteces?!- repuso Yamcha empuñando ambas manos… "bendita sea mi suerte, gracias por interrumpir Bulma"…

-¿ahora también da las quejas el amanerado? – comentó burlón, sonriendo de lado, complacido por la humillación de la que estaba haciendo victima al beisbolista en la lucha verbal que sostenían

-¡eres un…

-¡Muchachos! –Voceó la mamá de la joven, acercándose al acalorado trío- tendrán que dejar un momento a mi querida Bulma

-mamá, no es momento…

-nada cielo, tienes que arreglarte – continuó- es tu cumpleaños y no puedes andar vestida de esa forma

-pero mamá…

-anda cámbiate querida, yo me encargaré de atender a esos guapos muchachos –enunció mientras que varias gotitas aparecían en la frente de los dos mencionados- pero que apuesto jovencito –clamó ésta vez dirigiéndose únicamente a Vegeta

-hmp? inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás ante el abrupto acercamiento de la rubia señora a él

-¿tú eres el nuevo novio de mi hija?, ¡porque vaya que eres todo un buen mozo!

¡Sra.! – espetó Yamcha fastidiado por el poco "tacto" que tenía ésta con el, mientras que Vegeta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar su incomodidad a la vez que un gracioso tic se hacía presente en su ceja…

-¿si? ¿Deseas algo guapo?

-Sra.… yo… - balbuceaba buscando las palabras correctas para no ser grosero con la mujer que tanto piropeaba a quien él consideraba "el cretino que le robó a su bella novia"

-¡Ah, ya sé! Seguro quieres unos pastelillos – sonrió (si, aun mas de lo común)- enseguida les traigo unos deliciosos que preparé. Posó un dedo en el pecho del jugador de fútbol americano, logrando que éste abriera los ojos y la mirara desconcertado por la acción.

-No te pierdas de vista apuesto…

-Vegeta – completó a regañadientes "de razón la hija es loca, aunque ésta está peor"

-Oh, entonces no te pierdas de vista apuesto Vegeta, quiero saber si cabe la posibilidad de que me invites a tener una cinta contigo –se volteó y se alejó de los muchachos para ir a la cocina en busca de los bocadillos ofrecidos.

-Grr que mujer para escandalosa – gruñó el "acosado"

-Ya vuelvo Milk, iré a asegurarme que eso dos no se saquen los ojos

-Por qué tienes que ir tú Gokú- replicó- ¡que vaya Krilin!

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿Pero porque yo?!

-Porque tú no tienes novia que llore tu ausencia si algo te ocurriera – bramó la de ojos negros. No pensaste que yo permitiría quedar viuda antes de tiempo ¿o si?

-¿viuda?

-¡calla Gokú! ¡Estoy hablando con Krilin!

- Pero si tú y yo…no estamos…

-¡Nos casaremos! ¡¿Verdad?!

-eh…yo…

-¡no me digas que has estado jugando conmigo!

-n…no… para nada Milk, pero –entrelazó su manos y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares- aún estamos muy jóvenes…

-pues yo quiero ser una bella y JOVEN madre, así que deja de refutarme, y tú – señaló al de nula cabellera- ve a cerciorarte que esos dos nos dañen la celebración de Bulma

-pero yo…

-¡VE!

-ok, ok…allá voy…- comentó decaído por su mala suerte "seguro que Vegeta me mata por entrometido" – ya regreso 18…

-ni se te ocurra demorarte, esto esta muy aburrido – dijo secamente la de celestes ojos

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a los dos alterados al otro extremo del lugar

-Se me hace un poco raro que ella esté acá – susurró Milk observando a 18 cuidadosamente

-¿uhm? –Posó una mano tras su nuca y sonrió - ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¡ay Gokú! Pues que esa chica es una antisocial, y que esté acá sin conocer a nadie más que a Krilin, me parece algo extraordinario

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Vamos 18, no seas mala conmigo_

_-¡no! Ya te he dicho que no me gustan ese tipo de estupideces_

_-pero…_

_-¡NO!_

_El calvo muchacho agachó la mirada – yo solo quería que vinieras conmigo y conocieras a mis amigos_

_-no me interesa conocerlos – dijo tajante dándole la espalda a su contraparte_

_-en serio no quieres…_

_-¡si sigues molestando te pateare los testículos a ver si así entiendes!- interrumpió enfadada_

_-discúlpame – dijo acariciando con una mano su nuca- no era mi intención molestarte… quería presumir un poco que una chica tan hermosa como tú me permitiera siquiera acompañarla, porque sé que no me consideras tu amigo tampoco…_

_La muchacha volteó sorprendida al oírle, recibiendo como respuesta a su reacción una dulce y sincera sonrisa del pequeño joven – no te preocupes 18, no insistiré más…_

_-hmp! eso espero – contestó iniciando su andar en tanto Krilin permanecía parado observándola alejarse- y mas vale que llegues temprano a recogerme porque sino de una sola patada mía llegarás a tu fiesterita acompañado de un gran dolor_

_-eh?...s…si! – Exclamó emocionado- llegaré temprano_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Pero…oye, Milk – dijo achicando los ojos en son de complicidad (¬¬)- ¿de quien hablas?

-¡¿queeeee?! – exclamó la morena cayendo de espalda al piso

-¿Milk? ¿Estas bien?... – cuestionaba, juntando las yemas de sus dedos índices- ¿dije algo malo?

Al otro lado del salón…

-ho…hola muchachos…

-hola Krilin- respondió Yamcha. En cambio de Vegeta solo recibió una fugaz mirada que denotaba fastidio y desagrado…

-¿Cómo están? ¿Bonita fiesta no? ¿Ustedes que creen?

-¡¿es que acaso no piensas dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas enano?!-bramó Vegeta

-¡que rayos te sucede inadaptado social!-clamó Yamcha en defensa de su amigo

-¡¿Qué demonios has dicho gusano?!- respondió furioso tomándolo por sus ropas y elevándolo ligeramente del suelo

-yo mejor me voy de aquí – musitó el calvo iniciando su andar sobre las puntas de sus pies…

-¡que guapa te ves amiga!-exclamó Milk llamando la atención de todos los presentes que dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde observaba sonriente la de negra cabellera

Apoyada con una mano en el barandal del inicio de la escalera, se encontraba Bulma. Vestida con una pequeña minifalda de jean color celeste, una blusa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y abierta hasta el pecho, dejando a la vista sus turgentes y firmes senos; unas botas tipo vaqueras de cuero marron y adornada con un bello collar largo de piedras color lila y unos aretes a conjunto con este. Se veía espectacular, toda una bella mujer capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera.

La joven respondió con una sonrisa a sus amistades que la miraban y admiraban anonadados por su hermosura. Recorrió con la vista todo el salón y observó lo que tanto temía que sucediera… Vegeta a punto de darle una paliza a Yamcha… "sabía que no debía dejarlos solos"…, bajó presurosa las escaleras para darle el encuentro a su novio antes que victimase al que sostenía por el cuello de su remera

-¡Vegeta! – Clamó ya muy cerca de él- suéltalo –demandó sin recibir respuesta alguna-¿Vegeta?-repitió confusa ante el silencio de éste, percatándose el porque de su distracción… ambos muchachos la veían fijamente y embelezados por su belleza parecían haberse trasportado a otro mundo, uno que parecía quedar en medio de los pechos de ella...- Vegeta…-dijo a regañadientes mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente y con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo haciendo presión contra su cuerpo empuñaba ambas manos.

El mencionado reaccionó y dejó caer al que mantenía elevado, de bruces al suelo, haciéndolo reaccionar también

-Auch! ¡Maldito imbécil! – se quejaba levantándose del piso

-¡Cállate insecto!

-¡Vegeta!

-¿hmp?

-por favor amor… - dijo tomándolo del rostro

-no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público – sentenció, alejándose del gesto de la muchacha. Se acercó a una pared y cruzándose de brazos apoyo su espalda en ella.

La festejada lo miró unos segundos y se dispuso a seguirle…

-te ves fabulosa Bulma – comentó Yamcha

-Gracias – respondió indiferente alejándose de él, yendo en busca de Vegeta

-¿piensas pasar toda la noche con esa actitud?

-hmp? si por mi fuera ya me hubiera ido, que te quede claro eso

-¿a si? Y si tienes tantas ganas irte ¿Qué te retiene? Cuestionó molesta por las palabras del joven

-pues no pienso marcharme mientras ese gusano amanerado no se largue de acá

-¿ese es el motivo por el que te quedas? ¿ te importa más tu orgullo de macho que el cumpleaños de TU NOVIA?

-grr… pues un poco de orgullo es lo que necesitas tú- respondió enfadado- no entiendo como permites que entre a tu casa después de lo que intentó hacerte

-yo no lo dejé entrar, ni siquiera sabía que tenían todo esto planeado ¿no te diste cuenta acaso?

-¡Bulma ven!- la tomó del brazo y la jaló de él- no piensas dejarnos de lado a todos tus amigos ¿verdad?

-pero…Milk…

-nada de peros, no sabes la sorpresa que te tiene preparada tus papas- dijo deteniendo su andar

-pero yo…- balbuceó volteando a ver a Vegeta y encontrándose con una escena bastante desagradable para ella... Sumiko sin perder tiempo, se había acercado a él para hablarle

-¿pasa algo?

-no, nada Milk… vamos con los chicos ¿Dónde está Gokú?

-por allá – señaló con un gesto el extremo del salón donde se encontraba la mesa llena de bocadillos exquisitos, precisamente ahí estaba Gokú, devorando todo cuanto podía…

-bien, vamos allá

Milk asintió y se fueron a darle el encuentro al mencionado

-¿tienes algo con Bulma?

-no te interesa

-es que… yo… quisiera saberlo porque ella es amiga mía y tú… bueno tú me gustas mucho – dijo la pelirroja

-no tengo porque decirte nada mocosa

-pero…

-déjame en paz – interrumpió. Se incorporó y comenzó su andar para alejarse de la de ojos color miel, quien tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo

-hmp? que demonios quieres…

-es que yo…

-habla de una vez – demandó

-yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo – respondió desconcertando al muchacho- quiero que el primer hombre en mi vida seas tú Vegeta. No… no me interesa si tienes algo o no con Bulma, se que es mi amiga y la quiero, pero… no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti… - explicó. Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste y se acercó al perturbado joven- solo una noche, nada mas… - susurró cautivante acercando con lentitud sus labios a lo de él dispuesta a poseerlos, una vez más…


	10. El mejor regalo

El semblante de Vegeta cambio de desconcierto a complicidad, dibujando una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. La tomó por los hombros y girando rápidamente la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Apoyó su mano en el muro de concreto, justo al lado del rostro de la muchacha, guardó la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón e inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás en forma diagonal su cabeza, manteniendo en todo momento esa sonrisa maliciosa, gustosa… Entretanto la pelirroja estaba perpleja, su corazón bombeaba fuerte como si quisiera huir de su pecho debido al hecho de verse aprisionada por el cuerpo de con quien tantas veces soñó, al roce de su respiración con su piel y a la diminuta distancia que los separaba. Sintió su cuerpo acalorarse, el aire escasear y sus piernas flaquear…si no hubiera tanta gente alrededor, si no fuera por ello, seguro que presa de la excitación que ese muchacho causaba en ella, se hubiese arrojado a sus brazos entregándose completa.

Clavó la miel de sus ojos sobre el café de los de él y trató de hablar sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno. Vegeta aproximó su rostro al de ella, desapareciendo casi por completo los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de la joven al punto de prácticamente rozarlos, sonrió y la miró de forma penetrante recorriendo cada facción de su rostro notando el ligero temblar de su boca deseosa por ser contactada por la suya y sin dudarlo más actuó…

-aléjate de mi mocosa…-susurró intimidante, resquebrajando el corazón de la muchacha, quien definitivamente no esperaba eso…

-es por Bulma ¿verdad? ¡Es por ella!

-ts ts ts… -emitió haciendo alusión con su dedo en forma de desaprobación - ¿no entendiste lo que dije?

-eres…

-¿un maldito? jaja… lo he oído muchas veces y déjame decirte que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, menos viniendo de una chiquilla ninfómana como tú

La pelirroja no encontró palabra para contrarrestar el ataque verbal y sin más ganancia que la impotencia y frustración que sentía, se alejó de él, quien se limitó a adoptar su pose habitual recostándose en la pared.

…

-Bueno, ¡atentos todos! -clamaba la ama de casa usando una copa y una cucharilla como campana para poder llamar la atención de los asistentes- mi queridísimo esposo tiene un anuncio que hacer…

-Gracias querida – prosiguió éste- antes que nada quería agradecer a todos ustedes por su presencia en un día tan especial como hoy, día en que celebramos un año mas de vida de nuestra adorada Bulma –enunciaba a la atenta mirada de la nombrada y sus amistades- el día en que ella cumple la mayoría de edad convirtiéndose toda una bella mujer…

-"ay papi, si supieras que tan ciertas son tus palabras" pensó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño rubor

-y sin más preámbulo, quiero hacer un brindis por ella, ¡por la salud y bienestar de mi hija, hoy y siempre…SALUD! –sentenció dándole un profundo sorbo al trago que contenía su copa, acto que fue imitado por los demás presentes que al unísono clamaron _"salud"_ a nombre de la festejada.

-ahora –dijo aun saboreando el amargo sabor que el licor dejo en su boca- quiero hacerle entrega de su regalo a mi pequeña –comunicó acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, todo claro ante la atenta mirada de los concurrentes…

-Gracias papá – dijo recibiéndolo - ¿Qué es?

-ábrelo si quieres saberlo…

La joven encogió los hombros y sonrió curiosa, desgarró el papel que envolvía la pequeña caja dejándola libre de él. La sacudió suavemente a la altura de su oído y aun sin reconocer el ruido escuchado, la abrió, encontrando en su interior una llave plateada - ¿y esto? - cuestionó confundida por el extraño obsequio

-eso, mi querida hija, es la llave de tu nuevo departamento ubicado en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad…

-¡Oh papá, es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme…Gracias!-clamó estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, repitiendo lo mismo con su mamá.

-Nada es demasiado para mi única hija. Ahora disfruta de tu fiesta…

-Si, así lo haré…nuevamente gracias a los dos, por todo.

Ambos padres sonrieron complacidos y la dejaron para que compartiera con sus invitados.

-No puedo creer que te hayan obsequiado un departamento para ti sola – comentó Milk emocionada por su amiga - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te iras a vivir allá? ¿Lo usaras en vacaciones? Dime…

-Bueno, yo…yo…-titubeó recordando a Vegeta. No había compartido con él en toda la noche desde que llegaron a su casa, ni siquiera lo había visto a la hora del brindis y tenía mucho rato de estar desaparecido… "¿se habrá ido?". Tenía tantas ganas de estar con él de compartir su alegría que al no encontrarlo tras haberlo buscado con la mirada exhaustivamente, su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció

-Bulma… ¿sucede algo?...

-no es nada Milk – respondió a baja voz- ¿has visto a Vegeta?

-ah!... ya entiendo que te ocurre – contestó- la verdad hace ya un buen rato lo vi salir hacia el jardín, supongo que se debe haber ido…

-¿lo viste irse?

-bueno, lo vi salir sin regresar…

-supongo que no ha vuelto entonces… - susurró la peliazul interrumpiendo a la de negros ojos, quien asintió con la cabeza

-Oye Bulma, supongo que celebraras la "inauguración" de tu nuevo departamento –clamó Yamcha que en compañía de Gokú se acercaron a ambas muchachas

-¿Cómo? eh…si, supongo…

-Yo espero que haya mucha comida, toda tan exquisita como la de hoy-comentó el de alborotada melena relamiendo sus labios y acariciando su barriga inflada de tanto comer…

-¡Gokú!

-¿uh? ¿si…si Milk?

-¿es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?

-¿Eh? Pues sí… veamos – comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano enumerando en voz alta – me interesa la comida, el fútbol americano y por supuesto tú – finalizó sonriendo torpemente y levemente sonrojado.

-Ay mi lindo Gokú –lanzándose a abrazarle.

-Discúlpenme un momento - dijo la ojiazul que no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante la afectuosa escena de la pareja amiga – enseguida vuelvo – giró sobre sus talones y emprendió su marcha en dirección a la salida, aquella que la llevaría directo al jardín.

Una vez ahí, respiró hondo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Lo que daría ella porque su relación llegara a parecerse un poco a la de sus amigos, que la hacían pública aunque no fuera en absoluto perfecta. Se sentó en el pasto, alzó la cabeza y mirando la luna susurró…

-Incluso puedes ser más inalcanzable que la luna…

-¿Cuándo te quitarás esa costumbre de hablar sola? – escucho la muchacha, reconociendo a la perfección la voz que se dirigía a ella…

-Pensé que te habías ido

-Te dije que no lo haría mientras ese gusano este presente

-Entonces espero se quede toda la noche… -comentó ella aún observando el cielo

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – Reclamó, logrando que Bulma girara su rostro hacia el muchacho que se había parado al lado suyo - ¡a que demonios juegas! – prosiguió frunciendo el ceño consumido por el enojo que le causaban las ideas en su cabeza generadas por las palabras de la ojiazul.

-Pues es cierto – sonrió – si esa es la única forma de retenerte, espero que se quede toda la noche

-Hmp! Que tonterías dices mujer – musitó, sentándose al lado de ella y chocando por casualidad su mano con el pequeño paquete que la joven había dejado ahí - ¿qué es esto? – lo tomó y curioso, sin consultar permiso alguno, lo abrió.

-Es la llave de mi nuevo departamento – comentó ella

-Uhm? ¿Te irás a vivir ahí?

-Creo que sí aunque seguro extrañaré a mis papas… ¿tú no extrañas a los tuyos?...

-hmp? no- respondió secamente cerrando la caja y regresándola al lugar donde la había encontrado

-¿No? Pero son tus padres… no puedo entender como un hijo no puede extrañarlos

-Pues no trates de entenderlo y punto. No los extraño y jamás lo haré.

-Vegeta…- susurró al notar la incomodidad con la que respondía el de crespos cabellos... "Al parecer ese tema le afecta de sobremanera"…

-Yo fui criado por sirvientas y empleados –explicaba- nunca tuve un vínculo cercano con los que _me dieron la vida_, siempre viví solo, y en mi departamento desde los 16. Jamás noté diferencia alguna, salvo claro que no había tanto inepto rondando por mi casa…

-¿Desde los 16?

-ujum – Emitió mirando fijamente a un punto en la nada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

-Hmp? -la miró por el rabillo del ojo y respondió - este año cumplo 24.

-¡Vaya ya estás viejo! – clamó

-Grr… ¡que demonios te haz creído tú mocosa para llamarme viejo!

-Jajaja -se levantó del gras y sacudió su minifalda riendo muy divertida – ahora entiendo porque me dices "mocosa" – comentó entre risas.

-"grr… que mocosa insoportable"…pensaba mientras empuñaba las manos y buscaba la forma de no ser el perdedor en otro de sus tantos intercambios de palabras "como puede burlarse de mi"… miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente, recordando la llave del departamento nuevo de Bulma, la cual seguro le serviría de mucho para arrancarle una disculpa a esa chiquilla tan escandalosa. La tomo y se levantó sonriente…

-Espero que estés disfrutando mucho -comentó – porque no te van a durar las ganas de seguir riendo.

-Uhm?... ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó posando su mirada sobre él, viendo como en una mano sostenía la llave -devuélveme eso vegeta -demandó

-Vaya, ¿ya no tiene más ganas de reír la mocosa?

-Ushh, no seas tondo y dame mi llave.

-La verdad – dijo dándole la espalda – me gustaría saber que resultados ha dado mi entrenamiento.

-¿a qué te refieres? -Preguntó temerosa imaginando algo que en definitiva no le gustaba.

-Pues que quisiera averiguar que tan lejos puedo lanzar – contestó adoptando la posición de lanzamiento en el fútbol americano.

-¡No! – Gritó abalanzándose a detenerle, cayendo los dos al suelo…

-Devuélveme eso Vegeta… -demandaba mientras forcejeaba con él por recuperar su llave, hasta que reaccionó y se percató de la posición en la que se encontraban: Ella sentada sobre la parte baja del abdomen del muchacho y con su rostro ubicado apenas a centímetros del suyo. La provocadora minifalda que llevaba puesta se había elevado un poco, mostrando aun más las estilizadas piernas de la joven que al notarse en esa situación no pudo evitar que su corazón y sus pelvis empezaran a palpitar recordando la sesión de sexo que horas antes tuvo con el caído.

Vegeta por su parte la miró extasiado, deseaba poseerla nuevamente, y sin poder controlar sus ánimos, se apoderó de los labios de ella con un beso apasionado…

Bulma reaccionó impetuosa ante el hecho, mordisqueando deseosa los de su amante, mientras éste acariciaba las piernas desnudas de la mujer y fomentaba el roce de sus pelvis…

La muchacha sintió la rigidez de su miembro en su zona pélvica… aumentando su deseo y su lubricación al punto que las pequeñas bragas color rosa no fueron suficiente para ocultar la excitación de la que era víctima.

-No… no podemos… -decía de forma entrecortada, mientras en su interior la razón y el deseo libraban una lucha interna - ¡no podemos! – Exclamó separando sus labios de los varoniles- mis papas, mis amigos, todos están en la casa celebrando por mí y yo no estoy con ellos.

-uhm? estas conmigo -respondió algo agitado aun preso de la excitación.

-Vegeta no me puedo quedar acá – se puso de pie y acomodo su vestimenta, acción que fue imitada por el muchacho.

-Entremos ¿sí?

-Ve tú

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí? – cuestionó fastidiada posicionando las manos sobre sus caderas

-Claro que no – contestó toscamente- me largo de aquí

-Pues si quieres irte, vete… No es posible que no podamos tener un momento en paz, sin discutir -Renegaba - ¿Hay algo que no te moleste?

-Grr… nada relacionado a ti

-¡bien! ¡Como quieras Vegeta! -se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso firme para introducirse en la casa mientras éste la miraba

-Nos vemos pronto – clamó el de negros ojos sonriendo sin recibir respuesta alguna -tendrás que venir por ella – comentó para si mismo observando divertido la llave que reposaba en su mano. Acto seguido tomando la caja de donde la sacó, abandonó la residencia y abordando su coche se marchó del lugar.

…

Dentro de la casa la celebración prosiguió con normalidad, los invitados conversaban, bebían y disfrutaban del festejo.

Bulma trató de divertirse en lo que le fuera posible, evitando a toda costa amargarse la noche recordando la discusión que sostuvo con su novio. Habiendo olvidado por completo que él aún tenía en su posesión la llave de su nuevo departamento.

-Adiós amiga, gracias por la sorpresa.

-No te preocupes Bulma, la pasé muy bien y estoy segura que Gokú también -comentó dándole un codazo a la altura de las costillas al nombrado

-Ah, sí…sí -tartamudeó – discúlpame, es que no veo a Krilin por ningún lado y me había pedido que lo lleve, a él y a 18…

-Pues que raro, adentro ya no queda nadie – dijo confusa la dueña de casa

-Bueno, no importa Gokú, lo llamamos a su móvil y listo -propuso la novia – seguro que Bulma quiere descansar así que ya vámonos, no le quitemos más tiempo.

El muchacho afirmó sonriente y junto a su novia se despidieron de Bulma, para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

La ojiazul cerró la puerta y subió los escalones rumbo a la segunda planta de su residencia, entró a su cuarto ubicado ahí y se tiró pesadamente a la cama. ..

-Uff…Que día -Suspiró acomodando ambas manos tras su nuca. Al instante se incorporó bruscamente quedando sentada - ¡la llave! –Clamó- no puede ser… lo olvidé por completo –se lamentaba mientras palpaba su vestimenta en busca de algún pequeño bulto ajeno sin poder encontrarlo- no está por ningún lado… ¡maldita sea! -gritó al recordar- las tiene Vegeta…

Se tumbó a la cama nuevamente en son de resignación -bueno no importa, mañana que lo vea se las pediré -se dijo así misma mientras caía rendida en brazos de Morfeo, que luego de pocos minutos la dejó hundida en un profundo sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, la ya mayor de edad, se encontraba nuevamente en la universidad cursando un nuevo día de estudios, el que transcurría sin novedad y con la mayor regularidad del mundo.

-¿Encontraron a Krilin? -Cuestionó la ojiazul saliendo acompañada de Milk de la clase que acababa de culminar.

-Sí, lo llamamos y resultó que estaba conversando con su novia…

-¿Su novia? ¿Quién es ella?

-Pues nada menos que la rubia numérica

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes… 18 –explicó

-Oh… así que Krilin lo consiguió.

-El que persevera…

-Jajaja… es cierto

-Y bueno, no es el único que anda con nueva pareja ¿no?

-Ay Milk… se a que viene tu comentario.

-No se porque no me lo contaste -comentó resentida cruzándose de brazos y arrugando los labios.

-Vamos Milk… no te lo comenté porque no hubo tiempo

-jajaja… pues veo que no tuvieron tiempo para muchas cosas – dijo divertida en alusión a la escena que montó la parejita creyéndose a solas y siendo sorprendidos por ella y demás que concurrieron a la celebración…

-Ni me lo recuerdes –respondió posando una mano sobre su rostro apenada por el hecho- Por cierto… ¿no haz visto a Vegeta?

-¿Yo?... pues no, tú eres la novia ¿no?

-Es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado -dijo mirando a ambos lados, buscándolo - ¿será que está entrenando?

-No, ni vayas al campo de fútbol porque no lo encontrarás ahí

-¿Y tú cómo están tan segura de eso?

-Porque Gokú entró al equipo y le dijeron claramente que el entrenamiento sería mañana….

-Vaya, entró… me alegro por él. Pero bueno -enunció cambiando de tema – debo irme.

-¿A tu casa tan pronto?

-No, voy a ver si encuentro a Vegeta. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana

-Vale, adiós – respondió tomando un camino diferente al de su amiga.

-Detesto tener que ir en taxi – renegaba la ojiazul – tengo que ir a sacar mi coche cuanto antes...

Subió a uno y después de darle la dirección del depósito donde se encontraba su automóvil se alejaron del lugar.

Llegó a su destino, canceló la carrera y se adentró al local…

-Buenos días –saludó al encargado vengo a recuperar mi auto.

-Buenas –respondió- pues déjeme ver su notificación y la boleta del pago de la multa.

-Aquí tiene –hizo entrega de los papeles pedidos.

-Bien es por acá, la llevaré hasta su vehículo –caminó, siendo seguido por la muchachita- ahí lo tiene –dijo el encargado señalándolo para luego retirarse.

-¡Gracias! – clamó. Corrió hasta su coche y subió en él- como te extrañé, me has hecho falta – dijo abrazándose al manubrio del mismo- Bueno, es hora de irnos pequeño – lo encendió y abandonó el depósito.

-Llegamos –estacionó su vehículo y miró hacia arriba. Había llegado al edificio donde quedaba el departamento de su complicado novio, tomó aire y bajo de su transporte percatándose esta vez de no haberlo estacionado en un lugar donde estuviese prohibido – bien, es hora de reclamar lo que me pertenece- sentenció adentrándose al edificio.

Una vez arriba tocó a la puerta del joven sin obtener respuesta, llamando a ella una vez tras otra de manera insistente y sin resultados…

-¡demonios!

-¿busca al joven Vegeta? – preguntó un señor de avanzada edad parado a unos pasos de ella

-eh?... si… ¿usted es…

-soy en el encargado de la limpieza señorita

-¿y sabe dónde está?

-salió desde muy temprano, es lo único que puedo decirle

-¿lo único?...bueno, igual gracias

-lamento no poder ayudarla más pero el joven es muy reservado con sus asuntos…

-jajaja… pues yo diría mejor "arrogante antisocial" pero bueno…-encogió los hombros y tras regalarle una sonrisa al perplejo anciano, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Donde se habrá metido ese… ese… ushh! – renegaba ya en su coche- yo que tantas ganas tenía de conocer mi nuevo departamento… - suspiró- bueno, tendré que conformarme con verlo desde fuera… aunque, quizás el encargado tenga copia de la llave ¡seguro que si! – aseveró encendiendo su vehiculo y enrumbándose a su nuevo destino.

Prendió la galleta de su vehiculo e introdujo un disco compacto, para luego subir el volumen al máximo oyendo una de sus canciones favoritas y cantando el coro a todo pulmón…- I NEVER THOUGHT THAT ITD BE SO SIMPLE BUT…I FOUND A WAY, I FOUND A WAY!! – entonaba sin importarle que muchos, conductores y transeúntes que coincidían con ella, la mirasen asustados como si de una loca se tratase.

Llegó a la exclusiva urbanización, compuesta de hermosos espacios verdes muy bien cuidados, casas enormes y vistosas, coches ultimo modelo… en conclusión el lugar perfecto. Aparcó en un estacionamiento ubicado a una cuadra de la dirección donde su papá le dijo se encontraba su "obsequio" y se encaminó a él.  
-si que es linda esta zona, bien ahora veamos…-dijo ojeando su agenda donde tenía apuntada la dirección exacta, comparándola con los números en las fachadas – 476…476… aquí es –clamó contemplando el bello edificio- mi papá si que se esmeró, es perfecto…

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo srta.? –comentó un joven vestido con un extraño uniforme, dándole a entender a la muchacha que seguro se trataría del conserje o alguien con una ocupación por el estilo

-si, bueno le explico… lo que pasa es que mi papá compro un departamento y…

-¿tiene el número? –interrumpió

-¿el número?...si…es el 601 –dijo ojeando nuevamente su agenda

-¿el 601?, que raro…

-¿raro? ¿Por qué?

-porque si bien es cierto que ese departamento fue vendido recientemente, también lo es que su nuevo dueño llegó precisamente hoy

-¿Qué? no puede ser…aquí debe haber algún error, ese es MI DEPARTAMENTO, dijo remarcando esas dos ultimas palabras

-si es así, debe tener la llave del mismo ¿verdad?

-eh…pues la tenía pero…

-¿las tenía? – preguntó desconfiado a la bella muchacha

-si, verá… las tenía pero ayer mi…mi novio se las llevó por equivocación, y yo vine esperando que el encargado tuviese una copia de la llave que me permitiese acceder al departamento

-lo siento mucho srta. Pero es imposible, ese departamento esta completamente amoblado y dejar entrar a una persona ahí solo porque lo pide, sería muy riesgoso…ud. sabe a que me refiero

-¿insinúa que yo puedo ser una ladrona? ¡¿Una joven tan bella e inteligente como yo?!

-en absoluto, aunque déjeme decirle que esa historia que usted cuenta es muy poco creíble –sentenció- y si me disculpa tendré que pedirle que se retire…

-¿perdón?-prorrumpió- será poco creíble pero cierta, y no pienso irme mientras alguien disfruta de lo que me pertenece

-entonces tendrá que traer el contrato de compra y venta – dijo posando una mano en el brazo de la ojiazul incitándola a que se marchase

-¡suélteme! –exclamó liberándose del agarre del que era victima

-Srta. por favor –pedía seriamente-no me haga perder la paciencia y retírese…

-mire hagamos una cosa –propuso- déjeme subir y visitar al supuesto dueño, quizás si hablo con él se aclaren las cosas…

-esta bien – dijo emitiendo un profundo suspiro- sígame por acá

La joven caminó tras el improvisado guía, sin poder evitar sentirse fastidiada por los problemas que estaba teniendo

-Raditz –enunció- encárgate de guiar a la srta.

-Uhm? –el muchacho de alta estatura, musculatura bien definida y larga cabellera negra volteó ante el llamado del que se dirigía a él, notando al instante la presencia de la guapa jovencita a la que se refería su compañero- ¿y a donde va la srta? –preguntó mirándola detenidamente y usando un ligero tono de insinuación

-llévala al 601

-bien –sonrió acercándose a la de azules cabellos- sígame –susurró seductor para luego adelantarse y pararse al pie de la puerta del ascensor. Presionó un botón e hizo que la puerta de éste se abriera- adelante –dijo haciendo alusión con una mano.

La joven lo miró desconfiada. Había algo en ese muchacho que no le gustaba, que la perturbaba…ese sexto sentido del que es poseedora cada mujer se lo indicaba. Entró al ascensor siendo seguida por Raditz. Una vez dentro, el joven presionó el botón que los llevaría al piso indicado, luego guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su mono de trabajo, siempre mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, incomodándola con ésta actitud…

-¿sucede algo? –cuestionó Bulma seriamente aparentando fortaleza y seguridad y tratando de ocultar el escalofrió que la mirada de éste sobre ella le causaba.

-si se refiere a que no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, es porque usted es muy atractiva y yo simplemente admiro su belleza –respondió el muchacho descaradamente, y justo cuando ella se disponía a contestar y poner en su lugar al que osaba dirigirse a ella con tanta confianza, la puerta del elevador se abrió…

-Llegamos –dijo indicándole con una mano la salida- ese es el 601, fue un placer acompañarla, preciosa…-culminó sonriente mientras la puerta se cerraba tras la salida de la bella mujer a la que no perdió de vista en ningún momento.

-que tipo tan descarado –giró sobre sus talones y llamó a la puerta del dichoso departamento… "veamos quien es el payaso". La puerta se abrió y tras de ella se dibujó la imagen de quien en su interior tantas veces maldijo la muchacha…

-Vegeta!... ushh! ¿Te parece muy gracioso? –cuestionó indignada por el mal rato que éste le hizo pasar. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta del moreno, quien solo atinó a voltearse dejando la puerta abierta y a la joven parada, prácticamente hablando sola…

-¡oye pero que te crees! –reclamó adentrándose detrás de él y cerrando la puerta tras su ingreso – eres un desconsiderado, como puedes hacerme al- Vegeta entrecortó los reclamos de ésta, tomándola abruptamente por la cintura, recostándola en el sofá y posicionándose encima de ella.

La miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo complacido al ver el rostro de la muchacha que aun no salía de su asombro…

-Ve…Vegeta…

-shh…solo disfruta…-susurró seduciéndola con su ronca voz y empezando a besar su boca, deslizando sus manos por la suave piel de sus brazos. Bajó sus labios recorriendo el camino desde su boca hasta su pecho, marcando son su saliva aquel territorio, como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase. Se separó de ella levemente y se despojó de su remera para luego adoptar la misma posición en la que se encontraba segundos antes.

Prosiguió besando su cuello llegando a la unión de éste con el hombro, otorgándole ahí, leves mordiscos y succiones que le robaban pequeños gemidos a la joven, quien encandilada se aferró a la espalda desnuda de su amante, sintiéndose consumir por el deseo- hazme el amor nuevamente –susurró entre gemidos.

Vegeta sonrió ante la petición de su bella compañera y sin dudar desabrochó el short que ésta llevaba puesto, despojándola de él por completo, y haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Su boca permaneció en el cuello de Bulma, mientras con su mano bajaba las tiras del bibidi que cubría su torso y asi dejar sus pechos a la vista. Se deslizo lentamente a besarlos, recorriendo con su lengua el contorno de la aureola de estos y succionando los pezones erectos de la joven…

-mmm…Vegeta…-gemía extasiada por los besos y caricias que le prodigaba el mencionado.

-En ésta ocasión –decía entrecortadamente por la excitación de la que era preso- tú no harás nada…yo me encargaré únicamente de darte placer –comunicó, retomando seguidamente su labor.

Al oír sus palabras la joven por instinto levantó ligeramente su pelvis en son de ruego, lo que fue captado por el de negros ojos que sin dejar la actividad de sus manos y boca, empezó otra, un movimiento rítmico de caderas que dio rienda suelta a la frotación entre la rigidez de su sexo con el húmedo y palpitante de ella, arrancándole ahogados quejidos de placer.

Dejó sus senos, dirigió su rostro hacia la sexualidad de la muchacha y haciendo a un lado las bragas que la cubrían la acarició con su lengua, deleitándose con el elixir de su excitación. Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad vaginal y sintiéndola caliente, acogedora, lo deslizó rápidamente de adentro afuera repetidamente y acrecentando poco a poco la velocidad, conforme aumentaban los gemidos que emitía la muchacha.

Mantuvo esa labor un momento, luego, tomándola ágilmente la coloco de rodillas frente a él dándole la espalda, viéndose ella obligada a colocar sus manos en el respaldo del sofá para sujetarse. Una vez que la tuvo así, besó su espalda recorriendo con su lengua desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda. La observó extasiado por su belleza y sosteniéndola por las caderas la penetró.

Por ser la segunda ocasión en la que ella sostenía relaciones sexuales, aún sintió dolor, sin embargo y por suerte no fue tan fuerte como el del día anterior, agregándole a eso que el placer que esta nueva posición le otorgaba era extremo. Podía sentir dentro suyo la totalidad del miembro del muchacho, que la embestía rítmicamente uniendo de esta forma el sonido que emitía el contacto de las nalgas de la joven con la pelvis de él, a los gemidos que ella y Vegeta emanaban.

La mujer no dejaba de clamar más ante los profundos y acompasados embistes, que el de crespa cabellera le propinaba.

Bulma arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás sujetándose esta vez con una mano de la nuca del moreno, quien empezó a lamer su lóbulo acelerando de esta forma la llegada del orgasmo en la ojiazul, que sintió como si algo hiciera explosión dentro suyo. Inmediatamente llegado el clímax, soltó la nuca de Vegeta, dejándose caer nuevamente al respaldo del sofá, pero manteniendo sus caderas elevadas gracias al agarre del joven, que complacido por el profundo alarido de placer que emitió la joven decidió que era su turno, y aumentando el ritmo de su vaivén, llegó al orgasmo…


	11. Comunicacion

**Bueno se que demoré mucho, pero aquí por fin esta mi cap, espero que disculpen mi tardanza y ojala que haya valido la pena esperar**

**gracias a mi hermana por sus consejos!**

* * *

Sus cuerpos desnudos reposaban placidamente en el sofá, el de él precisamente sobre la delicada figura de Bulma que yacía boca abajo recibiendo en la suavidad de su espalda, el fornido pecho de su amante. 

Giró levemente su cabeza, para quedar su rostro de lado facilitándose así la vista del de Vegeta, que reposaba apacible, como nunca lo había visto antes, sobre su hombro. Este al notar el movimiento alzó su azabache mirada encontrándose de pleno con los azules ojos de la joven, quien le sonrió tiernamente. Inmediatamente cambio de semblante, frunció el seño y se incorporo sobre sus rodillas para luego pararse, desconcertándola…

-que…-empezó a emitir titubeante, siendo cortada en seco por las palabras de él…

-debo irme –comentó sin inmutarse mientras se vestía nuevamente.

-¿irte?... ¡¿a que juegas Vegeta?!-espetó. Denuevo sucedía, como de costumbre desde que se conocieron aquella vez que chocaron entre si, terminaban sus encuentros sin explicaciones, en gritos o desprecios; aun a pesar de que la relación que sostenían había cambiado de simples conocidos a novios. Porque claro, ellos nunca pasaron por una etapa "amical" y a fin de cuentas¿Quién podría recorrer aquella etapa con un hombre tan obstinado, prepotente y frío como él?

-hmp¿A que juego? –repitió alzando una ceja. Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y sonrió cerrando los ojos…- ¿me parece o robas mis diálogos mujer?

-ushh que no me digas así! Y Me interesa nada tus "diálogos", así que no te hagas más el desentendido y respóndeme…

-escucha bien, MUJER –enfatizó para molestarla aun más- tú no eres quien para darme ordenes. Debo irme y punto, no pienso decirte más – acto seguido tomó su chaqueta y colgándola tras su espalda por encima de su hombro, se marchó.

-estúpido – musitó. ¿Como se atrevía hablarle de esa forma, a decirle tales palabras? Se sentía una tonta, hacía escasos minutos que nula de fuerzas cayó rendida a él envuelta en sus brazos…dejándose poseer, para que luego éste simplemente le dijera prácticamente que no era NADIE- ¡maldito estúpido! Si se piensa que lleva las riendas y que estaré a su disposición siempre¡está muy equivocado!- se levantó del sillón y tomando sus ropas recorrió el departamento en busca del cuarto de baño. Una vez que lo halló se introdujo en él, colgó sus prendas en los percheros empotrados junto a la ducha y se dispuso a asearse.

Pasó casi una hora dentro de la ducha, dejando el agua deslizarse por su piel, recorriendo el mismo camino que poco antes las manos de Vegeta habían transitado. Estaba furiosa pero debía admitirlo, jamás pensó poder sentir tanto placer y mucho menos ansiarlo, como lo hacía con él. Pero se estaba dejando llevar, estaba perdiendo esa esencia que la caracterizaba, ese orgullo del que era dueña y que tan peculiar la hacía. Acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de atención, a ser asediada por jóvenes apuestos que aun a pesar de los desplantes que ésta en su coquetería les hacía, seguían tras ella luchando por lograr enamorarla. ¿Y ahora¿Que sucedía con ella? No existió chico que la doblegara, y no sería Vegeta el primero en lograrlo, peor aun de esa forma en la que él se comportaba. No, ella es Bulma Briefs, y nadie, mucho menos un arrogante como lo era aquel joven, domaría ese carácter impetuoso que la definía. De eso estaba segura, y se lo demostraría a como diera lugar.

Sonrió satisfecha por su conclusión y relajada, salió de la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla, caminó unos pasos hacia el lavamanos, se paró frente a él y observo cuidadosa su reflejo en el espejo ubicado delante suyo. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos dirigiéndolos hacia atrás, tomó su ropa y abandonó el cuarto de baño. Inspeccionó todo el departamento, admirando cada detalle en la decoración del mismo, simplemente era espléndido. Los muebles, cuadros, adornos, etc... Todo de muy buen gusto. Sus papas eran algo "excéntricos" y le quedaba claro que ellos no habían sido quienes decoraron el lugar, seguramente, contrataron a un experto en lo que a decoración de interiores se refería y ésta persona se había esmerado en hacer el mejor de los trabajos, a cambio claro de una muy buena paga- Vaya, este lugar es precioso –se decía a si misma absorta en la belleza de su nuevo departamento. Una vez terminada la inspección, se dirigió a la habitación principal, entró en ella y se recostó en la cama- Uhm, llamaré a Milk para que me haga compañía, mientras menos tiempo este sola, menos pensaré en ese tonto de Vegeta.

Se incorporó sobre sus muslos y rebuscó los bolsillos de su short, encontrando en uno de ellos su móvil. Marcó el número de su amiga y, tras invitarla y sostener una breve charla, cortó la comunicación- Bien, ya está. No creo que demore mucho, así que será mejor que me cambie y la espere lista.

Se vistió con calma, se sentó frente al tocador y sacó un lápiz labial de color rosa de su bolso para darle un ligero color a sus labios. De igual forma obtuvo el peine, con el que dio orden a sus cabellos húmedos, contempló su imagen reflejada y sonrió- Siempre me veo hermosa –enunció sin modestia de forma divertida- pero si es demorona, de su casa acá en coche no son más de 10 minutos – tomó su móvil, revisó la hora de la ultima llamada hecha y suspiró…- bueno ya pasó casi media hora, será mejor que pida algo de comer –sentenció mirando por la ventana y notando como la tarde se desvanecía, para darle paso al anochecer.

Poco después, un llamado a la puerta atrajo su atención. Caminó hacia la entrada y la abrió- Milk, que bueno que llegaste, pasa – hizo un ademán con la mano invitándola a ingresar. La de morena cabellera asintió y entró, observando inquisitiva la nueva estancia de su afortunada amiga…

-Si que es precioso este lugar Bulma, te felicito. Estaba ansiosa por verlo.

-Gracias, la verdad que estoy muy contenta.

-Y no es para menos – sonrió- Bueno, cuéntame ¿encontraste a Vegeta?

-si, lo encontré…

-¿Dónde estaba? –interrumpió

-pues, estaba acá…

-¿acá?

-pues si, ayer se quedó con mis llaves, y bueno lo encontré aquí…

-no termino de entender bien…

-la verdad es una larga historia que prefiero obviar – interrumpió la ojiazul sonriendo fingidamente

-bueno…-respondió un tanto perpleja por la actitud de su compañera- supongo que no está ¿verdad?

-no, no está.

-me lo imaginaba

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó algo confundida, últimamente parecía que Milk sabía más de Vegeta que ella misma- ¿Te lo imaginabas?

-y si, es que tenía entrenamiento. Lo se porque Gokú me lo dijo, es por eso que demoré…ya ves, como él no podía traerme tuve que tomar un taxi, y suelen ser algo lentos…-explicó tranquilamente.

-oh…entiendo – si que entendía. Se había comportado como una tonta, recriminándole a Vegeta su partida, sin siquiera saber sus razones. Aunque claro él también tenía algo de culpa por no explicarse a tiempo. "Supongo que tendré que hablar con él y aceptar mi error" pensó para luego soltar un profundo suspiro

-¿Bulma?

-ah, si si, discúlpame Milk ¿Qué me decías?

-Últimamente me ignoras mucho eh –le recriminó, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos

-perdóname amiga, es que han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que aun no termino de asimilarlo todo

-bueno, esta bien no te preocupes –dijo relajando la pose que había adoptado- te comentaba que…

Un pequeño golpeteo se hizo presente en la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla que la morena trataba de retomar

-disculpa Milk –se excusó la de cabellos azules poniéndose de pie para atender el llamado

-no te preocupes –respondió intrigada girándose levemente y siguiéndola con la mirada. La menor de los Briefs abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una bien formada masa muscular frente a sus ojos. Subió la mirada y divisó el rostro del dueño de tan bien formado cuerpo

-que bueno verte denuevo, preciosa –dijo en tono seductor

Bulma se quedo observando como el de larga cabellera negra le sonreía sin intención alguna de disimular su interés por ella, y después de unos segundos, recobrando la compostura, le respondió lo sgt:

-Raditz ¿verdad? –cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos en son de indiferencia total

-que bueno saber que tampoco tú me olvidas…

-¿perdón? –posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y arqueó una ceja fastidiada por el comentario del muchacho

-aquí está tu pedido –dijo dando un giro de 180º a la conversación y entregándole una caja de pizza.

-y… ¿el chico que lo trajo? –Cuestionó sacando la cabeza al pasillo y mirando a los costados de forma curiosa- ¿Dónde está?

-se fue

-¿se fue? Pero, tengo que pagarle…

-no te preocupes primor, ya lo hice yo –se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo al ascensor y lo abordó – buen provecho -dicho esto las puertas del elevador se cerraron llevándose a su ocupante a la primer planta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Bulma? –cuestionó la invitada haciendo reaccionar a la joven que se había quedado estática tras lo acontecido

-nada... llegó la pizza… -respondió un tanto ida

-¿la pizza?, por un momento al escuchar la voz pensé que se trataba de Raditz… -dijo sonriendo tranquila

-¿Cómo?... Si, era Raditz ¿lo conoces?

-¿si era él? Vaya…-hizo un breve silencio y prosiguió- si lo conozco, es el hermano mayor de Gokú

-¡¿Qué?! No lo puedo creer…

-¿y qué hacia el acá¿De donde lo conoces? –Detuvo el interrogatorio y posando una mano en su barbilla dijo pensativa- que yo sepa no trabaja repartiendo pizzas…

-no, él no es el repartidor, pero trabaja acá en el edificio y bueno, pago la pizza y la trajo hasta aquí

-vaya…que "atento"

-¿a que te refieres?

-pues lo conozco poco, pero igual se que es un rebelde y no hace nada amable si no es por conseguir algo a cambio –explicó mientras tomaba un pedazo de la pizza y le daba una pequeña mordida- dejó la universidad y su papá el Sr. Bardock, lo puso a trabajar para que supiera lo que era ganarse la vida, puesto que Raditz estaba acostumbrado a la vida fácil.

-entonces este edificio…

-debe pertenecer a una de las propiedades del papá de Gokú

-ya veo… ¿Y te llevas bien con él?

-¿con Raditz? Nunca lo he tratado, y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿no?, me parece una perdida de tiempo hablar sobre ese tipo.

-si, tienes razón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En los camerinos del campus universitario dos jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano sostenían una charla mientras se duchaban…

-que entrenamiento duro el de hoy

-es cierto, seguro que en cuanto llegue a casa me tirare sobre mi cama y quedare profundamente dormido

-igual yo, el único raro es ese nuevo que aun sigue entrenando

-si, creo que busca quitarle el puesto a Vegeta jajajaja

-les recomiendo que mejor se callen, si no quieren meterse en problemas por andar diciendo tanta tontería –dijo tranquilamente un castaño muchacho mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su maletín

-Raiyu, jeje pensé que te habías ido ya –respondió uno de los jóvenes

-ya ves que no –tomó su maletín, lo colgó en su hombro, hizo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose de los dos muchachos y abandonó el lugar

-¿crees que le diga algo al capitán?

-lo dudo, Raiyu no es ningún soplón, además no dijimos nada malo…

-cierto tranquilamente puede ser la verdad.

-si, Vegeta y él se gradúan este año y alguien tendrá que ocupar su lugar a fin de cuentas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Nos vemos compañero –clamó Raiyu a unos cuantos metros del campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Vegeta haciendo unas cuantas planchas. Por su parte el de cabellera negra siguió concentrado en lo suyo sin prestarle mayor atención.

-nos vemos Raiyu – enunció Gokú acercándose por detrás al capitán del equipo- descansa

-nos vemos Gokú –respondió el risueño, dándose media vuelta y continuando su camino tumbo a su hogar.

-Vegeta¿piensas quedarte aún? –cuestiono el ingenuo muchacho del alborotada cabellera mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

El aludido detuvo sus ejercicios secamente y se incorporó sobre sus pies para terminar encarando a su colocutor- cuantas veces debo decirte inepto que cuando te dirijas a mi lo hagas como tu capitán- dijo severamente

-bueno, capitán… pero no te enojes –contestó achicando los ojos a media hasta

-grr –apretó los puños y con una venita marcada en la frente prosiguió- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-eh¿yo? Jaja –posó una mano tras su nuca y sonrió torpemente- pues nada, es solo que pensé que irías a ver a Bulma, y como Milk esta ahí se me ocurrió que podríamos ir juntos –soltó inocentemente

-yo contigo no voy a ningún lugar insecto, ahora vete y deja de molestarme.

-como quieras –musitó arrugando la boca y girándose para dejar solo al malhumorado capitán

-Kakaroto –dijo en un tono de voz apenas imperceptible mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-uhm¿Si?

-el partido será en un par de días, y tu estarás como titular ocupando el lugar de Mirato, así que será mejor que mañana te tomes el día para descansar, no quiero que arruines lo que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado para lograr llegar a la final del campeonato -concluyó posando su mirada sobre el de desordenados cabellos, quien asintió con la cabeza sonriendo confiadamente…

-así lo haré Vegeta, este…jaja capitán –corrigió notando como su compañero volvía a arrugar los labios como muestra de su desagrado, e inmediatamente se marchó corriendo para no escuchar los acostumbrados gritos del mismo

-grr, ese estúpido de Kakaroto…-contuvo su enojo y tras exhalar en forma de resignación, decidió dar por culminado su entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo, él también debía descansar antes del tan esperado partido, más aun siendo el líder del equipo.

Recogió su remera del suelo, se encaminó a los camerinos, se duchó y salió de la ciudad universitaria. Ese día había decidido no llevar ningún tipo de transporte puesto que a su parecer le era necesaria una buena caminata para despejar su mente.

Se puso la chaqueta del equipo y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de la misma, para protegerlas del frió que, acercándose el cambio de estación, ya se estaba haciendo notar sobre todo en las noches.

Caminaba prácticamente por inercia, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Quería por sobre todas las cosas formar parte de un equipo de fútbol americano profesional, desde muy joven tuvo esa afición a los deportes, sobre todo a aquellos agresivos, como lo era ese que practicaba con tanto ahínco. Conforme creció, su pasión por el fútbol americano también lo hizo, llegando a ser reconocido por la División I-A de la NCAA (National Collegiate Athletic Association ) como uno de los mejores jugadores. Y ahora estaba a tan solo un paso de lograr su objetivo, simplemente debía dirigir a su equipo como hasta ahora y tratar a toda costa de conseguir la victoria, y con ella adueñarse del titulo de campeones. Sin embargo, algo lo aquejaba, aquella muchachita que se había cruzado en su camino y que, aun después de haber luchado por evitarlo, formaba parte de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si lo contratase un equipo extranjero? Bulma apenas estaba cursando los primeros años de su carrera universitaria, mientras que él estaba a pocos días de graduarse, era imposible siquiera concebir la idea de llevarla consigo. Aquello no tenía cabida entre las casi nulas posibilidades, que se limitaban a un escaso número de dos:

1. Renunciar a la idea de aceptar cualquier oferta de un club fuera del país.

2. De recibir tal propuesta, marcharse y esperar que ella acabara su carrera para por fin poder plantearse un futuro, como pareja.

-¡Que absurdo!-gruñó entre dientes¿Cómo podía afectarlo tanto una mocosa que apenas conocía? Sin embargo... si bien eso era cierto, no podía negarse a si mismo que también lo era la singularidad de la misma, las sensaciones, emociones y pensamientos que solo ella pudo generar en él. Tanto que lo hacía dudar sobre sus metas trazadas, sobre su futuro, el cual tenia tan bien planificado, al menos hasta ese entonces en que parecía que todo al lado de ella pasaba a un segundo plano. Se odiaba por ello, se sentía débil y patético, "los sentimientos no son mas que estupideces"…como resonaban en su cabeza aquellas palabras que su padre tanto le repetía, y que ahora, parecían tener más sentido que nunca. Pero¿Cómo luchar contra ello?, cada vez que estaba cerca de aquella joven parecía olvidar quien era él, dejaba de ser el tipo frió y calculador, y se convertía en uno al que simplemente le interesaba satisfacerla a ella, incluso dejándose de lado así mismo. Algo que nunca antes, por nadie, aun por su propia familia, habría hecho. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer¿Cómo debía actuar?, esas pregunta lo aquejaban constantemente. En una ocasión Bulma le había dicho que lo amaba, después de habérsele entregado por primera vez, y él supo en aquel momento desviar el tema, sintiéndose incapaz de responderle de la misma forma, no precisamente porque no lo sintiera, sino porque no se lo permitía, su orgullo y la forma fría en la que fue criado se lo impedían. Pero, de repetirse ¿Qué haría? Sabía que ella a parte de ser bella, era una joven inteligente y no dejaría pasar denuevo aquel hecho, de ser así ¿Qué le respondería? Apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y gruñó- mujer tonta ¿es que acaso no le basta con los hechos?- se dijo a si mismo. No podía pedirle más, ya bastante había doblegado su orgullo por ella, claro que a su manera, pero lo había hecho y no estaba en sus planes volverse en un sentimentalista cursi, esos a los que tanto repudia por sus ridículas "muestras de afecto"- son estupideces –musitó

-miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo una voz femenina atrayendo la atención del crespo muchacho- pero si no es nada mas y nada menos que Vegeta

-hmp¿Que demonios quieres?-cuestiono toscamente a la mujer que se había parado frente suyo interrumpiéndole el avance

-no seas agresivo Vegie, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos ¿y me hablas de esa forma?

-no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, si lo que buscas en un saludo pues ahí te va: HOLA. –Contestó secamente- ahora si no te importa- dio un paso al lado y trató de continuar su camino, pero se vio interceptado nuevamente por la joven que imitando su acción había vuelto a plantarse frente a él.

-vamos Vegie, tú y yo sabemos que tenemos formas mas "afectuosas" de saludarnos cuando estamos solos – dijo seductora acercándose a él y deslizando su dedo índice por el pecho y abdomen del muchacho que permanecía sin inmutarse.

-creo haber sido claro contigo la última vez que se podría decir "conversamos" –sentenció cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado

-si fuiste claro en algunos puntos, excepto uno –susurró acercando su rostro al de él- y es ese punto el que me gustaría aclarar por mi propia cuenta –culminó robándole un fugaz beso al joven, para luego darse vuelta e iniciar su andar con un incitante movimiento de caderas.

Vegeta permaneció observándola unos segundos, y tras dibujar una ladeada sonrisa habló:

-veo que no has cambiado, y nunca lo harás

La joven volteó al oír esas palabras y se acercó nuevamente a él a paso lento- eso quiere decir…

-que no entiendes por ningún medio

-bueno sabes bien como soy y…si quieres recordar viejos tiempos, sabes donde ubicarme, o quizás quieras que yo vaya a tu departamento

-suena bien para mi –respondió sonriendo maliciosamente, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él

-al parecer no soy la única que no cambió

-te parece bien –dijo seductoramente. La jovencita trató de besarlo, pero éste con un rápido movimiento de cabeza la esquivó- no seas apresurada, todo a su momento, ya sabes "como en los viejos tiempos"-acto seguido la liberó de su agarre y continuó su andar.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…-se decía orgullosa y satisfecha mientras lo veía alejarse- al parecer me espera un noche bastante agitada, y yo que pensé que no volvería a tener uno de esos encuentros tan excitantes con Vegeta, pero bien dicen "genio y figura, hasta la sepultura"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Le diste la dirección a Gokú?

-si, no te preocupes –respondió la morena acercándose por detrás a su amiga que lavaba en la cocina algunos vasos de la amplia colección con la que sus padres habían abastecido el lugar- ¿te ayudo?

-no es necesario Milk, eres mi invitada –dijo amablemente volteándose a verla a la vez que tomaba una toallita para secar los mismos- además cuanta ayuda se puede necesitar para secar unos cuantos vasos –sonrió.

…

-¿y se puede saber que haces tú acá? –cuestionó descortésmente el de larga cabellera.

-Raditz, no imaginé encontrarte aquí

-pues ya ves, hermanito –respondió en tono burlesco- aquí es donde nuestro "querido" padre me ha puesto a trabajar- cruzó los brazos y se acercó a Gokú que permanecía quieto observando alerta cada movimiento de su mayor- ¿Qué pasa Kakaroto¿Por qué esa mirada, no te da gusto acaso volver a ver a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo?

-tú te fuiste de casa y…

-¡¿Qué yo me fui?! –exclamó acercándose a él rápidamente y tomándolo por el cuello de su playera- ¡¡fue el mal nacido de nuestro padre quien me echó, ese desgraciado que se las da de muy justo y me dejó a mi suerte, para que según él entendiera lo que es ganarse la vida!

-tranquilízate Raditz –enunciaba el sujetado, sin mostrar cambio alguno en su tono de voz y sin modificar tampoco su semblante tranquilo pero inquisitivo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice¡¿Quién demonios te crees tú para decirme que hacer y que no?!

-no es lo que pretendo, pero si es aquí donde trabajas no creo que sea conveniente esto –enfatizó, a la vez que hacia alusión con la mirada al agarre del que era victima.

-grr…-deshizo el agarre y giro180º para terminar dándole la espalda tratando de contener su rabia- escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra decir que me viste y mucho menos que hablaste conmigo. Lo que menos quiero es tener que soportar verle la cara a ese…

-es nuestro padre de quien hablas- interrumpió el melenudo- y no te preocupes que no le diré nada. Sabes bien que yo tampoco tengo un buen lazo con él.

-ese no es mi problema, me basta con que te mantengas callado y punto- concluyó iniciando su andar y dejando solo a su hermano en el living del edificio. El mismo que luego de permanecer inmóvil unos segundo hasta que la figura de su hermano desapareció tras cruzar una de las puertas, se decidió a continuar su camino en busca de su novia y su mejor amiga.

Abordó el ascensor y en él se dirigió al 6to piso donde se ubicaba el departamento de Bulma. Una vez que llegó, tocó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano y aguardó a ser atendido.

-¡Gokú! Pasa… -invitó amablemente la anfitriona a la vez que le abría paso para permitirle ingresar

-jeje hola Bulma –saludó sonriente arqueando ambos ojos hacia arriba

-te demoraste un poco –comentó la de morena cabellera mientras caminaba hacia la pareja de amigos

-es que extendí un poco mi entrenamiento, tuve una breve charla con Vegeta y otra un tanto mas amplia con mi hermano-se explicó taimadamente

-¿con Vegeta? -¿con Raditz? –preguntaron al unísono Bulma y Milk respectivamente

-eh? Si, con los dos…-respondió mientras varias gotitas se formaban alrededor de su cabeza. ¿Por qué serian tan curiosas las mujeres¡El y su bocota! Hubiera sido mejor decir lo del entrenamiento y listo, se hubiera ahorrado el contar todo con lujos de detalles.

-¿Qué hablaste con Vegeta?-cuestionó la ojiazul interrumpiendo las reflexiones de su amigo

-eh… pues nada, solo del partido final que será pasado mañana

-¿cómo¿Tan pronto?...

-¿es que acaso Vegeta no te lo dijo? –cuestionó la de negros ojos haciéndose participe de la conversación

-pues…-agachó la mirada sintiéndose ridícula al hacerse tan notoria la falta de comunicación con su pareja y prosiguió- no, no me lo dijo- Sonrió fingidamente ocultando su estado de animo y cambió de tema- ¿quieres pizza Gokú?

-¡si! –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bulma sonrió dulcemente ante la infantil reacción de su amigo e invitándolos a que la sigan, caminó hacia la sala. Los tres tomaron asiento y el de sexo masculino, no dudó en coger un pedazo de la pizza que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro y engullirla tan rápido como podía, mientras las dos chicas lo observaban anonadadas por el voraz apetito del que éste era dueño.

-Bulma, seria buena idea que hicieras una pequeña reunión en tu departamento

-tienes razón, yo también lo pensé amiga, me encantaría que pudieran venir…-hizo una pausa pensando el día que sería indicado y luego exclamó- ¡mañana!, mañana seria perfecto ¿no crees?

-si, me encanta la idea, mañana podríamos venir todos y pasar un buen rato…

-yo…no puedo… -decía con dificultad el de melena negra, mientras masticaba la comida en su boca

-¿no puedes¿Por qué? –interrogó un tanto molesta su novia, logrando que se tragara de una sola todo el contenido en su boca, lo que ocasionó que se atorará.

-cof cof –tosió mientras se daba golpes en el pecho para terminar de digerir la comida- lo que pasa cof, es que como en dos días es el partido final, Vegeta nos ha dicho a todos que mañana nos dediquemos solo a descansar

-¿y ese quien se cree para decir que deben hacer ustedes o no? –prosiguió Milk de mala forma arrugando el seño

-lo que pasa es que deben descansar para rendir en el partido –explicó Bulma saliendo en defensa de su novio, por puro impulso. Ya para cuando se había dado cuenta, trató de desviar nuevamente el tema…-pero, podemos hacer una reunión únicamente de chicas, es más una pijamada –propuso

-bien¡me gusta la idea! –Clamó su compañera- y como el día siguiente será libre por lo del partido, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Esta bien –se puso de pie y sonrió emocionada- entonces será mejor que nos vayamos y ya mañana te veré, si gustas puedo venir antes para ayudarte Bulma.

-seria perfecto –contestó imitando la acción de su amiga

-Gokú¡vamos!

-pero Milk, aun queda un pedazo…

-puedes llevártelo para el camino Gokú –dijo amablemente la ojiazul divertida por el comportamiento de su amigo, mientras Milk simplemente con la cabeza gacha negaba en son de desaprobación

-¿en serio?, gracias Bulma –tomó el trozo de pizza y se puso de pie.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y tras despedirse abandonaron el lugar dejando a la ojiazul sola…

-bueno, al parecer no veré a Vegeta, al menos no hasta después del partido…- suspiró- en fin, será mejor que me concentre en la reunión de mañana, tengo que tener todo muy bien preparado.

Recogió la caja vacía de pizza que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y la llevo al basurero de la cocina. Luego se dirigió hasta el baño, se lavo las manos, el rostro y salió rumbo a su habitación, donde se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Giró en ella para terminar acostada de lado y observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared…

-las diez de la noche…me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo vegeta?

Mientras tanto, una sonriente muchacha se encaminaba en su coche al edifico donde quedaba el departamento del jugador de fútbol, donde había quedado en encontrarse con él…

-esta será una noche inolvidable –se dijo- nuevamente estaré en brazos de Vegeta –sentenció alegremente acelerando su marcha.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, y espero no demorar tanto en el próximo cap, no lo creo porque aquí en mi pasa (cerebro) están las ideas ya del próximo capitulo.**

**Les pido un tanto mas de paciencia si? y bueno agradecerles or sus reviews! a todas! y por leerme!**

**me hacen sentir rebién**

**un beso enorme y nos vemos en la continuación**

**atte**

**j4p4nis3**


	12. Te amo

Bueno por fin esta acá el 12

Quería agradecer enormemente a quienes me siguieron mandando reviews a pesar de no actualizar, es un honor para mí

**También agradecer con mi entero corazón (que cursi, jajaja el día de San Valentín tiene la culpa) a mi hermana Romi, y mi hija Thais, por su invaluable ayudar en este capitulo (ahí puse aquello que tanto nos hizo reír en nuestra conversación cibernética)**

Bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo numero 12

* * *

-¡Hasta que por fin llegué! -se dijo a si misma mientras aparcaba su coche fuera del edificio donde vivía Vegeta. Bajó del mismo y rápidamente se adentro en él, simplemente no podía contener mas las ganas de volver a sentir las manos del apuesto jugador sobre su cuerpo, sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel...en total, esa forma tan exquisita en la que solo él sabia hacerla suya. Tantas veces ansió ese momento, retomar aquellas épocas en las que su alegría y vanidad no cabían en su pecho y todo por saberse compartiendo noches enteras de lujuria con el muchacho más apuesto de la universidad, aquel tan cotizado por las chicas, e incluso considerado inalcanzable por muchas de ellas. Sin embargo para ella todo era posible, no existía chico que se le resistiese, ni siquiera el mismo Vegeta, aun a pesar de tener como novia a esa tal Bulma, pero claro, ninguna mocosa inexperta podría compararse en la cama a ella, tan sensual y experimentada, tan mujer...como a si misma se definía.

Abordó el elevador y empezó su ascenso, mientras que de su bolso sacaba un pequeño espejo- tranquila Marron -se decía mientras examinaba su reflejo meticulosamente- esta noche será perfecta- dicho esto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió de él...finalmente había llegado el momento...

Mil pensamientos daban vuelta en su cabeza, con los brazos tendidos hacia arriba y ambas manos tras su nuca, reposaba sobre su cama mirando fijamente el techo... "¿Cómo puede alguien que conozco tan poco, cambiarme tanto la vida?" se preguntaba sin hallar explicación. Seguidamente un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada de su departamento llamó su atención, se levantó y a paso tranquilo se dirigió a abrirla...

-Vegeta...-enunció la muchacha al verlo

-¿esperabas ver a alguien más acaso? -respondió éste con ese sarcasmo que tanto lo caracterizaba, a la vez que se adentraba al lugar ante la atenta mirada de la joven que permanecía aun de pie en el mismo sitio

-simplemente no pensé que te vería nuevamente hoy -contestó arrugando levemente el ceño y cerrando la puerta- como en dos días es la final del campeonato...

-hmp? -volteó a verla y alzó una ceja un tanto desconcertado por lo bien informada que parecía estar la joven, quien interrumpió sus palabras al percatarse de la reacción del mismo

-¿sorprendido?

-en absoluto -cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro- seguro te lo dijo la bocona de tu amiga, al parecer el inepto de Kakaroto la mantiene muy bien informada y ella a ti -sentenció, abrió los ojos y posó su mirada azabache sobre la peliazul que parecía echar humo por las orejas

-¡pues al menos alguien se digna a decirme algo! -Espetó

-¿y que demonios quieres mujer? - Dijo de forma burlesca - ¿que te mantenga al tanto de cada uno de mis movimientos, como lo hace el insecto ese que llevas por amigo con su histérica noviecita?

-¿y por que habrías de hacerlo? -Hizo una pausa tratando de contener su enojo y simulando estar lo más calmada posible, prosiguió- si lo de nosotros no es más que simple sexo - culminó en son de indiferencia, sin embargo cada palabra mencionada era un golpe duro para si misma, aceptar una realidad que le causaba la peor sensación jamás experimentada, tanto que no podía asimilarlo...lo amaba, no le cabía duda alguna pero¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? Se enfadó con ella misma más que con él, sintiéndose tonta al verse como tantas chicas que pasaron por brazos del joven...enamoradas y no correspondidas...en una sola palabra, utilizadas. Apretó los dientes para contener la furia que se acrecentaba y se giró para no verle a la cara, para no demostrarle más de lo que ya había mostrado.

Por su parte el de puntiaguda cabellera permaneció observándola fijamente, con aquel semblante frío que lo caracterizaba, arrugó la boca y sintiendo aumentar en él la molestia por lo oído apretó ambas manos...respiró profundo, dejo escapar un suspiró y habló

-¿qué es lo que has dicho...

-ni se te ocurra decirme mujer nuevamente -interrumpió volteándose para encararlo- puedes llamar "mujer" a todas las que quieras, pero yo me llamo Bulma

-grr...no soporto esta estúpida situación -sentenció, y sin mirarla caminó por su lado dispuesto a marcharse

-ja! -Emitió sin voltear, deteniéndolo en su acción y quedando espalda a espalda con él- no me sorprende que te vayas, es más, ya nada de lo que hagas me sorprende, al fin de cuentas... "**esto**" es lo que sueles hacer con las mujeres ¿no? - tomó aire hondamente y empezó su caminata rumbo a su habitación

-escúchame bien mocosa -prorrumpió- no entiendo a que diablos viene todo esto, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo

-¡¿y a que estas dispuesto?! -Bramó- ah ¡ya se!, a acostarte con cuanta mujer se te cruce y nada más ¿verdad?

Vegeta se volteó furioso, se acercó a ella y con un rápido movimiento la tomó del brazo bruscamente jalándola hacía si- ¡deja de una vez por todas de decir tantas sandeces¡¿Que mierda quieres que te diga¡¿Qué te utilizo?!

-suéltame Vegeta, me estas haciendo daño -pidió prácticamente sollozando, asustada por la reacción del mencionado, quien al verla así, tras unos segundos de mantener su agarre, lo deshizo toscamente. Se había excedido al reaccionar de esa forma, y lo notó en los cristalinos ojos azules que temblorosos se habían posado en él. ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? Le había hecho daño y sentía odiarse así mismo por ello, porque aunque no lo dijera, aquella mocosa (como él la llamaba) era más importante de lo que ella, e incluso él, se imaginaban.

La joven deslizó sus dedos por la muñeca adolorida y notando cuan salida de sus manos parecía estar la situación, decidió que era hora de salvar aquello que consideraba en ese momento, más importante que cualquier sentimiento...su orgullo.

-vete -dijo secamente- ¡lárgate!

Vegeta frunció el ceño y sintiéndose incapaz de disculparse decidió marcharse sin objetar. Caminó a paso firme y abandonó el departamento dando un portazo tras su salida.

En cuanto escuchó el estruendoso sonido que causo la puerta al cerrarse, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo y las lagrimas que tanto estuvo conteniendo empezaron a salir implacables por sus ojos, recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas...para finalmente caer sobre sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Se sintió patética en esa situación y las empuñó hasta incrustar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos...

-estoy harta...-musitaba- harta de tener que andar descifrando tu maldito silencio

Se puso de pie lentamente, y caminó rumbo a su alcoba para tomar su bolso y volver a Capsule Corp. Entró en ella y tras coger sus pertenencias apagó la luz de la misma y salió, haciendo lo mismo con la luz del pasadizo y la cocina. Se dirigió a la sala y justo cuando se disponía a apagar la de ahí, se distrajo observando el sillón en el que horas antes había hecho el amor con Vegeta. Flexionó su brazo posicionando su mano contra su pecho y recordó cada instante, cada detalle...

A su mente vino cada momento compartido con aquel que apenas unos minutos antes había literalmente corrido de su casa. Recordó cuando Yamcha le fue infiel, cuando trató de propasarse con ella, cuando Marron quiso humillarla y otras cuantas situaciones en las que siempre fue Vegeta quien la ayudo, quien la "rescató". Pero sobre todos los pensamientos, prevaleció aquel cuando creyó que todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños...

**Flash Back**

_**-esto es un desastre - dijo la joven - nada me sale bien últimamente¿Por qué el destino se empeña en jugármelas mal¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer todo lo que me ha pasado?**_

_**-si que estas loca - dijo el de negros cabellos interrumpiendo su platica consigo misma- hasta hablas sola...**_

_**-¡¿Qué haces tú acá?! - Cuestionó fastidiada levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento **_

_**-tranquilízate pareces una vieja histérica**_

_**-puedes decir todo lo que quieras, no me interesa...**_

_**-hmp¿Qué es lo que te pasa? **_

_**-como si te importara. Si lo que buscas es molestarme déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, nada puede hacerme sentir peor de lo que estoy...**_

_**-¿molestarte¿De que diablos hablas?**_

_**-¡hablo de que estoy harta! Mi ex novio me engaño, luego intentó abusar de mi, mi familia y mis amigos se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, remolcaron mi coche, tú me calificaste como una cualquiera...**_

_**-me equivoque - interrumpió **_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-que me equivoque mujer¿acaso estas sorda? - repitió cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la jovencita para que no notara el rubor en sus mejillas - no pienso que seas una cualquiera... jamás lo pensé, esa noche...hablé por celos**_

_**-¿celos? **_

_**-grr... ¿es acaso vas a repetir todo lo que diga?-clamó- ¡Si celos!, porque me enfermaba verte con ese gusano. ¡No se porque pero desde que te cruzaste en mi camino esa vez que chocamos no pude sacarte de mi cabeza!**_

_**-Vegeta... yo... la verdad no esperaba ahhhhhhhh!**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonrió levemente al recordar cuando cayó al estanque por culpa de aquellos niños que jugaban cerca y los gritos del muchacho que parecía querer asesinarlos por haberla empujado sin querer. Agachó la cabeza y luego de unos instantes la levantó de forma repentina, con los ojos como platos... **"**_**¡No se porque pero desde que te cruzaste en mi camino esa vez que chocamos no pude sacarte de mi cabeza!**__"..._ aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no era una chica hueca y superficial como muchas, sino muy por el contrario era una de las más inteligentes, y de haber sido falso aquello que le dijo lo hubiera notado sin duda, sin embargo, en cuanto lo escuchó lo sintió sincero. Al fin de cuentas no es común en un chico tan frío como él, andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, además sabia muy bien que si había algo que definía bastante bien a Vegeta, era su muchas veces "tosca sinceridad". Esa actitud despreocupada por las consecuencias que pudieran causar sus duras palabras. Soltando todo lo que pensara o sintiera, de una forma tan fresca y relajada tratase de quien se tratase. ¿Por qué entonces puso en duda su interés en ella? Si siempre supo que él no era como los demás, que era único, un chico bastante peculiar... precisamente por ello se enamoró, eso fue lo que le atrajo de él, el saber que esa coraza dura no era capaz de contener sus sentimientos hacia ella... ¿no era aquello bastante acaso? Debía aceptarlo, le había mostrado a ella, más de lo que a cualquiera antes, al menos ante lo que era de su conocimiento.

Se había dejado llevar por la relación que sostenían sus amigos, y no apreció lo que tenía con él y, aunque para muchos pudiera ser poco, sabía que para Vegeta, y por ende para ella, que lo conocía (o al menos así lo sentía), era bastante.

-Gokú y Vegeta no son iguales... así como yo no lo soy con Milk- se decía- obviamente nuestras relaciones no se aproximan en lo más mínimo tampoco- se dejó caer sobre uno de lo muebles en la sala, y soltó su cartera al lado en el suelo. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza- que tonta he sido... ¡que tonta!- clamó enfadada por su actitud con el jugador de fútbol americano. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó descansar su espalda en el respaldar del asiento...

-Vegeta ha hecho mucho por mi... y yo lo acusé de buscar solo sexo -suspiró- que estúpida -recogió su bolso y se puso de pie lentamente- será mejor que vaya a verlo, no puedo dejar las cosas así, necesito pedirle disculpas -dicho esto apagó la luz del lugar y abandonó el departamento. Abordó el elevador y presionó el botón que indicaba la primera planta, guardó en la cartera las llaves del departamento y sacó las de su coche. Una vez en el primer piso, cruzó el living y atravesó la puerta principal del edificio. Caminó hasta el lugar donde había dejado estacionado su coche, y una vez que lo ubicó subió a él, lo encendió y se enrrumbó a su nuevo destino... el departamento de Vegeta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El capitán del equipo que en dos días se disputaría el campeonato había regresado a su hogar. Malhumorado por lo acontecido con Bulma, no había notado al bajar del taxi, que fuera del edifico estaba aparcado el automóvil de quien en tiempos pasados fuera su compañera de sabanas, y sin recordar tampoco que la había citado (aunque lo había hecho solo con la intención burlarse nuevamente de ella y sus tantos intentos fallidos por engatusarlo) se adentró en su departamento. Prendió la luz y encontró diferentes prendas femeninas tiradas en el piso, formando un camino que llevaba precisamente a su dormitorio...

-que demonios...- susurró, siguiendo el camino formado por la ropa y olvidando cerrar la puerta tras su ingreso- entró en su habitación que aun estaba en penumbras y cuando se disponía a encender a luz, escuchó una voz que lo detuvo...

-no es necesario -dijo seductora mientras encendía una vela y la volvía a posar sobre el velador al lado de la cama- con esta luz es suficiente ¿no crees Vegie?

El de negra cabellera permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, un tanto desconcertando por lo que veía

-no me digas que te sorprende verme aquí - prosiguió la joven que sosteniendo la sabana sobre su pecho se incorporó levemente para apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama- tú mismo me citaste aquí ¿lo habías olvidado acaso?

-no -respondió prontamente, a la vez que se apoyaba de lado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados - simplemente no pensé que aún seguirías aquí

-¿y porque no?

-¿Cómo demonios entraste? -cuestionó sin hacer caso a la pregunta hecha por la joven que yacía en su cama completamente desnuda y cubierta tan solo por una sabana negra

-¿Cómo entre? Pues sencillo, hemos compartido muchas noches juntos Vegie, y se muy bien que nunca dejas la puerta con llave, al notar que no estabas decidí esperarte aquí adentro y lo mas cómoda posible.

-Ya veo -dijo sonriendo retorcidamente. Se agachó para recoger del suelo las bragas de la muchacha, las arrojó hacia ella y prosiguió- ahora vístete y lárgate- sentenció

-¿Cómo? -el semblante de la joven cambió a desconcierto total, no daba crédito a lo que había oído ¿nuevamente se burlaba de ella? Jamás, no lo permitiría no esta vez, ya había dejado pasar muchas pero en esta ocasión no se iría con la cabeza gacha, tenía que hallar la forma de hundirlo, y rápido, sencillamente no se retiraría con las manos vacías, se llevaría consigo al menos su venganza lograda- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? -cuestionó tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba la manera de hacerle pagar todas las humillaciones vividas por su culpa.

-¿ahora eres sorda? Te dije que te vistieras y te largaras, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

La de voluptuoso cuerpo se paró envuelta en la sabana y cuando se disponía a encararlo pudo observar por la ventana como Bulma bajaba de su coche y se adentraba en el edificio... "perfecto, no podría ser mejor, esto al parecer saldrá a pedir de boca" pensó a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacía su "descortés" anfitrión para que no notase la llegada de la ojiazul muchacha.

Dejó caer la sabana al suelo mostrando su desnudez al muchacho que sin modificar lo mas mínimo su semblante permaneció ajeno a lo visto. La joven tomó sus pantaletas, se las puso tranquilamente y calculando el tiempo que demoraría en subir el elevador y pidió...

-¿me pasarías también mi sujetador?

-hmp?-emitió alzando una ceja confundido por la reacción tan relajada de Marron

-¿quieres que me vaya no? -Continuó sin darle tiempo a responder- ahí está a un lado tuyo -dijo señalando el lugar con su dedo índice

El de negros ojos no dudó, tomó la prenda y estiró el brazo para hacerle entrega de la misma, siendo recibida por la joven que aprovechó en retener su mano la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le fuera posible...

-gracias Vegie -susurró acercándose a él hasta el punto en que casi podían rozar sus turgentes senos con el bien formado torso masculino

La menor de los Briefs esperaba ansiosa dentro del elevador, mordiendo sutilmente la uña de su dedo pulgar, no soportaba estar un segundo más peleada con ese chico al que tanto amaba, el mismo al que injustamente acusó y despachó de su casa. Una vez en el piso indicado, bajó del ascensor y se dirigió al departamento, encontrando la puerta abierta de par en par, y las prendas esparcidas por lo todo el suelo...

-¿Qué...que significa esto? -titubeó para si observando atónita. Tragó saliva difícilmente, respiró hondo como si así tomara fuerzas y fue directo a la habitación del joven jugador, encontrándose con la comprometedora escena de la que eran protagonistas él y Marron, ambos sosteniendo una prenda íntima, propiedad de la mencionada, mientras que ella permanecía muy cerca de él desnuda casi por completo, si no fuera claro por esas diminutas bragas que llevaba puestas...

La de cabellos azules quedó perpleja, no podía emitir ni una sola palabra, no asimilaba lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en ese instante Marron dirigió su mirada a la "repentina" espectadora y sonriendo maliciosamente deshizo el agarre sobre la mano de Vegeta, que al notar el cambió en ella miró al mismo lugar, percatándose recién de la presencia de la ojiazul

-Bulma... -emitió a duras penas sabiéndose metido en un gran embrollo. La aludida al oír su nombre fijó su mirada cristalina por las lagrimas, en la azabache de él...

-¿Cómo pudiste? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños

-espera, no es lo que crees Bulma-respondió inmediatamente, apartando a la semidesnuda mujer de su camino y acercándose a ella

-¡¿Qué no es lo que creo?! -Bramó con completo enfado- ¡¿acaso me tomas por estúpida?!

-¡maldita sea¡Claro que no! -clamó el de negra cabellera prácticamente saliendo de sus cabales

-¿Qué te pasa chiquilla? -dijo haciéndose participe de la discusión que sostenía la pareja- deberías estar acostumbrada que los hombres se cansen de ti y no tengan mas remedio que venir a buscar a una verdadera mujer

-¿una verdadera mujer? pues yo solo veo una zorra - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, acto seguido posó su mirada en Vegeta y se dirigió a él - pudiste engañarme con alguien con mas clase, infeliz - culminó dándose media vuelta y abandonando el lugar

-Bulma! -clamó el moreno yendo tras ella y dejando a Marron atrás, en tanto la mencionada corrió lejos, bajó unos cuantos escalones porque el ascensor tardaba en responder su petición y se escondió al escuchar a Vegeta cerca

-¡Vegeta! te he dicho que vuelvas -enunció la de escasa ropa agachándose a recoger la sabana que minutos antes había dejado caer sobre el suelo, se envolvió en ella y salió en su busca - deja de perseguir a esa estúpida- tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo

-¡escúchame bien maldita zorra! -Bramó acercándose amenazador a la mujer que lo jaló del brazo- si yo llego a perder a Bulma por tu culpa, créeme que desearas no haber nacido nunca

-¿como te atreves? -Cuestionó la ofendida. Por su parte la joven de apellido Briefs, posó una mano sobre su pecho en cuanto lo escuchó decir aquellas palabras... "sea como sea me engaño... no puedo perdonárselo"...pensó mientras lloraba en silencio, no podía permitirse flaquear, no después de lo que había visto y aunque le costará mucho debía ser fuerte - yo soy mejor mujer que ella- dijo Marron prosiguiendo con su reclamo y sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos para nuevamente concentrarse en oir la riña verbal.

-¿atreverme? -eres tú la que se metió en mi departamento rogando como una perra en celo a ser fornicada, no se como mierda hiciste pero se que planeaste todo esto...

-"¿como que ella planeo todo¿Es decir que no me fue infiel¿O si?"

-Vegeta si lo hice es porque te quiero, y me molesta verte con una niñita que no sabe complacerte como yo lo hago

-¡pues para mi tú y tu cariño se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno!

-bueno, vete con tu niña a ver cuanto la aguantas ya te veré rogándome cuando esa tipa no te satisfaga- decía muy orgullosa posando una mano en su cadera mientras con la otra sostenía la sabana- y extrañes el tener a una verdadera mujer en tus brazos- se dio media vuelta sacudió la sabana en son de superioridad y cerró los ojos respingando la nariz con aires de grandeza, tropezando así con la misma tela que la envolvía y cayendo de bruces al suelo, enrollándose en la misma y quedando tendida como estropajo en el corredor.

Vegeta con varias gotitas en la frente al ver su estúpida caída, se acercó a Marron, la ayudó a levantarse y luego, retomando su semblante serio continuó- ¿extrañar a una mujer de verdad? la única que vale la pena es Bulma¡tú no le llegas ni a los talones!

-Vegeta...- susurró para sí la peliazul aun en su improvisado escondite

-ahora escúchame bien ridícula- dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo- ¡toma tus cosas y vete! si no quieres que te saque a empujones

-seré muy ridícula pero ¿sabes que?, ya no me importa nada de lo que tú digas, la chiquilla esa te odia jajaja- rió estrepitosamente, hizo una pausa y continuó ante la atenta mirada del joven que parecía querer asesinarla quemándola en una hoguera como la bruja que era- pobrecita me da pena, sus dos únicos hombres no pudieron aguantar estar sin mi, aunque claro eso le pasa por ser tan... ¿ineficiente? jajajaja -se dio media vuelta (esta vez cuidando de no volver a tropezar) y se adentró en el departamento para vestirse e irse del lugar, en vista de que ya había cobrado la venganza que tanto buscaba.

Vegeta golpeo con su puño la pared y permaneció así, agachó la cabeza a la altura de su brazo y una lágrima (muestra de la impotencia y coraje que sentía) se deslizó por su mejilla- ¡maldita sea!

-nos vemos Vegie -se despidió descaradamente la mujer, abordó el ascensor y se marchó en él, alegre por su triunfo.

En ese instante el celular de la ojiazul empezó a sonar, llamando así la atención del moreno quien al escuchar el timbre del móvil, alzó el rostro desconcertado, miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y se dirigió ahí, mientras que la dueña del aparato, lo buscaba desesperada en su bolso. Una vez que lo encontró cortó la llamada, sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de averiguar de quien se trataba de comunicar con ella- maldición, espero que no lo haya escuchado- susurró guardándolo esta vez en el bolsillo de su polera...

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó toscamente asomándose por las escaleras, a la vez que Bulma levantaba la mirada, encontrándose la suya con la de él

-Ve...Vegeta... yo...-titubeó... "¿que puedo hacer? aun no estoy segura si me engañó o no¿que hago?"

-Bulma, déjame explicarte...yo no te engañe...-dijo acercándose a ella, quien en acto contrario se alejó de él

-¿como esperas que este segura?...no puedes culparme de desconfiar de ti, te encontré en una situación nada grata para mi.- aseveró, frunciendo el ceño

-todo tiene una explicación, cuando yo llegué a mi departamento ella ya estaba ahí, y cuando tú llegaste yo precisamente le había dicho que se marchara

-no se si creerte...- respondió la joven mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Por un demonio! -clamó- no podría engañarte, porque...- dudó un momento y dijo prácticamente en un balbuceo- porque yo te amo -con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado desviando también la mirada a un punto cualquiera

-¿que dijiste? - Cuestionó anonadada- repítelo

-Hmp?...-giró su rostro nuevamente hacia ella y agachó la mirada aun más sonrojado- lo que escuchaste Bulma...es verdad

La muchachita de exótica cabellera lo sujetó por la cara y lo enfrentó con la suya -repítelo por favor

Este hecho lo tomó un tanto por sorpresa, la miró fijamente a los ojos, y tras unos segundos en silencio se animó a repetirlo- dije que te amo

-"¡demonios¿¡Que hago!?... yo también lo amo, pero..." pensaba mientras inconcientemente se mordía el labio inferior, como una simple reacción a lo mucho que le costaba contener sus deseos. En ese instante la mirada de Vegeta se perdió en la boca de la joven y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca al suyo, la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si, permitiéndole sentir sobre su piel la respiración del mismo y Bulma, sin poder aguantar más sus deseos de besarlo, tomó posesión de los masculinos labios con los suyos en un tierno beso, poco después se separo levemente de él y le regalo un "también te amo". El joven sonrió de lado satisfecho por lo escuchado y esta vez fue él quien se adueñó de los labios femeninos, besándola apasionadamente, mientras la propietaria de los mismos lo abrazaba por el cuello, sin embargo este beso fue interrumpido esta vez por el sonido del móvil de la muchacha, quien emitió un gemido de fastidio al oír la musiquita del mismo.

-grr...- gruñó el joven esperando ver la reacción de su compañera, quien se alejó un poco de él, sacó el ruidoso aparato, le dio un pico a su novio y contestó...

-¿hola?

- ¡hola Bulma!, soy Sumiko- dijo lo más fingida posible. La apreciaba pero a la vez la detestaba por estar con el chico por el que moría

-Hola Sumiko... ¿como estas?.. - rascó sutilmente su cabeza en son de confusión... "nos llevamos bien pero no nos llamamos, se me hace tan raro que me llame ahora"... pensó, mientras miraba la expresión de Vegeta al escuchar el nombre mencionado y notó como éste arqueaba una ceja y se apoyaba en la pared guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, claramente fastidiado de tan solo escucharla nombrar

-bien, me entere que mañana harías una reunión en tu casa...una reunión de amigas -dijo recalcando esa ultima palabra

-ah...si - "maldita sea Milk, era algo intimo"... renegaba en sus adentros a la vez que apretaba su puño- bueno... este... - vaciló- ¿te... te gustaría venir? -"no quiero quedar como una mal educada"

-claro me encantaría, aunque debo admitir que desde un comienzo supe que estaría invitada...al fin de cuentas, somos amigas ¿no?

-claro... es que olvidé avisarte, estuve muy ocupada, ya sabes la universidad y eso... - rió torpemente

-y el novio seguro-completó con ironía- pero, nunca olvides que una amiga es mas importante y valiosa que un noviecito cualquiera

Bulma alzó una ceja desconcertada por las palabras de Sumiko, volteó a ver a Vegeta y decidió que era hora de darle fin a su comunicación telefónica- como sea... nos vemos mañana, adiós

-bien, hasta mañana- contestó, cortando al instante la llamada

Vegeta arrugó el ceño y la miró intrigado...- ¿que demonios quería esa ninfomana¿Y a donde la invitaste?

-ninfomana?? -repitió un tanto incomoda por el comentario, pero de tan solo recordar el "te amo" que instantes antes le había dedicado, suspiró y continuó, obviándolo por completo - mañana nos reuniremos con unas chicas...

-¿Para que? -preguntó fastidiado con la idea, pues detestaba ver a su novia rodeada de tanta estúpida, según su parecer

-para inaugurar mi departamento nuevo -respondió- será una reunión íntima, y solo mujeres no te preocupes. - sonrió guiñándole un ojo

-Hmp!- emitió inclinando el rostro a un lado, y sacando las manos de los bolsillos... - supongo que iras al partido ¿no?

-"¡el partido!"...- por supuesto, tengo que alentar a mi jugador favorito ¿no? - dijo sensualmente acercándose a él con una expresión picara en su rostro

El joven de crespo cabello la miro algo desconfiado achicando los ojos a media hasta y cruzó los brazos...- bueno, entonces espero que no te desveles, porque el partido será temprano...-mintió, puesto que sería en la tarde, pero no quería que se amanezca con esa sarta de urracas cotorras a las que llamaba amigas

-no te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo. - dicho esto se acercó a su oído y le susurró incitante- ¿en donde estábamos?- Vegeta sonrió nuevamente en su habitual forma y la tomó por la cintura acercándola rápidamente a si, siendo interrumpidos nuevamente (si que pesada soy ¿no?) pero esta vez por el sonido que producía el móvil de él.

-bueno me voy amor, ya es tarde- dijo un tanto hastiada por tantas interrupciones- debo volver a casa- culminó, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-yo te llevare -dijo aun sin responder el llamado e irritándose cada vez más con la insistencia de la persona al otro lado de la línea

-dale contesta, yo esperaré acá- apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera

-¡quien demo...

-hola Vegeta jaja soy Gokú - interrumpió, sonriendo como siempre con una mano en la nuca

-¿Kakaroto? -una vena se marcó en su frente- ¡¿quien demonios te dio mi número?!

-¿tu número? bueno, Milk me dijo que estaba anotado en el baño de chicas, así que le pedí que me lo pasara -explicó inocentemente - solo llamaba para decirte que estoy descansando tal y como me lo ordenaste, supongo que tú también lo estas haciendo¿verdad que si?

-ya te he dicho que cuando te dirijas a mi lo hagas como tu capitán y ¡si¡Estaba descansado hasta que tu estúpida llamada me levanto¡Ahora déjame tranquilo inepto! - finalizo prácticamente entre rugidos cortando la llamada

-y yo que me preocupo por él... - se dijo a si mismo el de alborotada cabellera con una gotita en la cabeza y el auricular en mano

--¿la llamada te levantó?- cuestionó la peliazul

Hmp? ... -permaneció en silencio unos segundos buscando una respuesta que lo salvara de la mirada acusadora de su novia y una vez que la halló prosiguió- de no haber sucedido todo esto seguro estaría durmiendo y me hubiese levantado

-jajaja -rió divertida por las ocurrencias del moreno- vamos, llévame a casa

-déjame ir por las llaves de mi coche

-no es necesario, traje el mío

-bueno, entonces vamos

-pero...-dudó unos instantes

-estate tranquila, regresare en taxi, o quizás caminando...da igual -respondió adivinando la preocupación en ella

Bulma sonrió dulcemente asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza, el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro del elevador. La joven se sentía feliz de estar tan bien con él, prácticamente no podía creerlo, después de tantas discusiones y trabas, finalmente su relación con Vegeta era lo que siempre quiso. Miró fijamente su mano entrelazada con la varonil y suspiró aliviada, ahora por fin...todo iba bien...

* * *

**Que les pareció? ojala les haya agradado, estuve un poco enferma, bueno mejor dicho bastante enferma y me fue casi imposible sentarme en la pc a escribir, bien lo sabe mi familia v3g3t4r!4n4**

**Un saludo a cada una(o) de los que leen mi fic, y gracias por su paciencia atte:** **j4p4nis3**


	13. Confusiones

Bueno por fin después de largo tiempo el capitulo nuevo. He tratado de desarrollarlo de la mejor manera, así que si notan algún error me disculparan. La verdad tuve unos dias seos de imaginación para este fic al menos jajaja en fin, espero no demorar...aunque cada vez que digo eso termino demorando más que antes.

Bueno sin más los dejo y los invito a pasarse por las nuevas historias que hemos publicado con dos grandes amigas mías.

**Nadeshico y j4p4nis3: DESTINO**

**Ashamed y j4p4nis3: AÑORANDO EL PASADO**

A leer...

* * *

La euforia acaparaba el lugar. Las porristas con sus pequeñas minifaldas y poblados pompones vitoreaban al equipo que en pocas horas se disputaría el titulo de campeón. Los alumnos iban de un lugar a otro, alegres por el gran acontecimiento y obvio, por la suspensión de clases… ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Era un día de fiesta en la universidad, aunque aún no tuvieran el trofeo en la amplia vitrina del salón de honores, ese donde todos los logros académicos y deportivos eran bien expuestos como orgullo del prestigioso centro de estudios.

La concentración había empezado desde la mañana, todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano, habían asistido puntuales. Entre ellos obvio, imposible de faltar, el capitán, Vegeta. Un calentamiento fue lo primero, todos llevaban la misma rutina de ejercicios, trabajando cada zona de sus cuerpos: brazos, piernas, etc. Luego una pequeña practica, lo suficiente para prepararlos pero no para fatigarlos, el grupo fue dividido en dos por orden de Vegeta, y ambas partes se enfrentarían en un pequeño partido buscando las posibles salidas en sus jugadas planeadas, había que disminuir al máximo las posibilidades del rival. Ahora, luego de ambas actividades, todos se encontraban reunidos en los vestidores, el capitán al lado del anciano coutch, narraba en una pizarra acrílica la primera jugada a poner en práctica. Todos escuchaban atentos las explicaciones del mismo, a excepción de uno, cuyo estomago gruñón interrumpió bruscamente las palabras del joven…

-eh…jeje, perdón –dijo mientras el causante sonreía torpemente - es que hoy no desayuné como de costumbre

-grr -gruñó el de puntiaguda cabellera, mientras apretaba ojos y dientes en un afán por contener su molestia- por un demonio Kakaroto, puedes callar tu maldito estomago de una buena vez –refunfuñó

-pero… como –respondió chocando infantilmente las puntas de sus dedos índices y con sus ojos convertidos en apenas dos minúsculos puntitos negros

-¡vete al maldito cafetín! –clamó señalándole la salida. El joven asintió sonriente y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta la voz ronca de su malhumorado capitán lo detuvo

-¡cuidado Kakaroto! –Dijo en un tono de voz amenazador- si por algún maldito descuido tuyo afectas el desenvolvimiento del equipo…-hizo una breve pausa, levantó su mirada fría y posándola en él, continuó- te juro que tomo el maldito trofeo y te lo atravieso por el recto

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó uno de los jugadores aun confuso por lo que había logrado entender de las palabras de su capitán

-hmp? -prorrumpió ante la cuestión del jugador

-¿quieres decir que este novato comenzará el partido?

El interrogado dibujó en su rostro la más sarcástica de las sonrisas y contestó- así es Mirato¿alguna otra duda? -culminó burlón

-pero…este sujeto tiene mi puesto…si él

-si él comienza, tu no juegas – completó- y así será. Estarás en la banca.

-¡¿pero…

-¿intentas refutarme acaso? - interrumpió al muchacho quien no dudó en ahogar su queja y negar con la cabeza. – bien- prosiguió el mandatario centrando denuevo su atención en el anterior jugador- Kakaroto lárgate de una buena vez, y tú Raiyu acompáñalo, fíjate que éste idiota no coma más de lo necesario- el risueño accedió e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Alcanzó a Gokú que ya estaba situado en la salida de los vestidores, y junto a él abandonó el lugar.

El maestro Roshi que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio, giró su rostro en dirección al joven que literalmente, ejercía su trabajo, y le habló:

-¿y ahora que Vegeta? No puedes seguir explicando las jugadas si no están presentes todos…

-eso ya lo se anciano –espetó, cruzó los brazos y emprendió su andar rumbo a la salida a la vez que hablaba – tienen 30 minutos –comentó atravesándola.

Los demás miembros del equipo quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose los rostros un tanto confusos, hasta que un nuevo mandato se hizo escuchar

-ya oyeron a su capitán muchachos, nos vemos aquí en media hora –culminó el coutch mostrando su incompleta sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-la verdad Bulma no entiendo porque ayer no le pediste a Sumiko que se fuera si…

-lo se, lo se –interrumpió la peliazul, tomó aire hondamente y sentándose frente a su tocador prosiguió- no quise dañar la reunión, es todo- culminó mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

-uhm? En primer lugar no estaba invitada ¿no? –preguntó la morena echándose en la cama con ambos brazos tras la nuca

-si, pero a cierta personita se le olvidó ser un poco más discreta –respondió achicando los ojos a meda asta en son de acusación

-bueno, fue un error, lo que sucedió fue que…- la joven de negros ojos empezó su explicación, mientras su colocutora parecía sumergirse sin querer en los recuerdos de la noche anterior…

**Flashback**

_**-¿acaso lo vas a negar Bulma? –Cuestionó la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de las demás presentes- ¿vas a decirme que Raditz no es muy apuesto?**_

_**-debes estar loca para creer que Raditz es atractivo –interfirió la mejor amiga de la cuestionada, en un intento por sacar a la joven de la molesta situación**_

_**-¿Cómo? Pero Milk, Raditz es hermano mayor de Gokú, son parecidos en algo, si él es feo, entonces tu novio…**_

_**-¡¿mi Gokú que?! –prorrumpió azotando ambas manos sobre la mesa de centro**_

_**-calma Milk –pidió la peliazul. Acto seguido y sin perder tiempo Sumiko se dispuso a centrarse nuevamente en su cometido, el de indisponer a la "momentánea" novia de Vegeta…**_

_**-es cierto Milk, relájate, son solo temas de mujeres –comentó con su mejor imitación de inocencia- ¿Qué tiene de malo que Bulma diga si le parece atractivo o no el hermano de tu novio? -hizo una breve pausa, posó el dedo índice sobre su mentón y prosiguió- además tomemos en cuenta que se parece un poco a Vegeta¿no lo crees?**_

_**-no, no les encuentro el parecido –respondió falta de convencimiento la dueña de casa**_

_**-¿no?, que raro, yo si, en la frente sobre todo jajaja –rió divertida- además ambos tienen ese aire de misterio, y ni que decir de sus cuerpos…**_

_**-parece ser que te has fijado mucho en Vegeta –dispuso Milk en un tono insinuante- y ni hablar de Raditz… al parecer, eres muy "observadora" ¿no Sumiko?, digo, apenas si lo viste unos instantes…**_

_**-eh… fue solo un comentario –la joven tragó saliva un tanto nerviosa y cambió el tema rápidamente- ¿puedo tomar un trozo de pizza?**_

_**-si…seguro –contestó la anfitriona visiblemente fastidiada…**_

**Fin del Flashback**

-"es cierto que Raditz tiene ciertos rasgos parecidos a Vegeta, pero… no, de eso a gustarme, es diferente", pensó la muchacha mientras peinaba su cabello mirándose al espejo… "no entiendo porque me fastidió tanto la pregunta de Sumiko, al fin de cuentas, no fue más que eso… una pregunta"…

-Bulma ¿me estas prestando atención?

La aludida sacudió su cabeza como regresando a la realidad y se viró en dirección a su amiga aun recostada en su cómodo colchón- discúlpame Milk¿qué me decías?

-olvídalo –respondió esta, a la vez que tomaba asiento. La miró fijamente a los ojos y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué sucede amiga? Desde ayer te noto rara... sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?

-uh? no…

-¡y no me digas que no te pasa nada eh! -interrumpió- te conozco -cruzándose de brazos y curvando una ceja.

La de cabellera exótica suspiró resignada, estaba de más que intentara ocultarle a su mejor amiga de años que algo la perturbaba, algo que ni ella misma estaba segura de que se trataba exactamente. Quizás la causa era el sospechar las malas intenciones de Sumiko, quien antes fue considerada por ella como una buena amiga¿sería capaz de caer tan bajo? Es decir ¿meterle a un chico por los ojos solo por conseguir que rompiera su relación?, y de ser así¿la creía tan tonta acaso como para no darse cuenta? No, no podía llegar a tanto, y es que, la pelirroja no es como Marron ¿o si?, negó con la cabeza, mientras su amiga observaba a detalle a la silenciosa jovencita.

O tal vez no era eso, es decir ¿tanto le podía afectar perder una amistad que a pesar de ser buena en su corto tiempo, no lo fue profunda? Era un tanto absurdo si lo pensaba bien. Por otro lado, bueno si… Raditz era bien parecido, tenía que aceptarlo pero, de ahí a verse atraída por él, no, por más que se pareciera a Vegeta. Es más aun si fuese idéntico, simplemente **no** seria Vegeta. Sonrió, de algo estaba totalmente segura, no existía nadie en el mundo comparable con su novio.

Apoyó el codo sobre su tocador y sostuvo su rostro con la palma de su mano perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte a través de su ventana… "puede que sean ambas" pensó un tanto más decidida "¡ja! si alguien pudiera oír lo que pienso, creería que estoy dudando de mis sentimientos…ay no, no pienses eso Bulma, ni de broma"…se recriminó, la idea de que al exponer sus "problemas" pusiera en duda para otros, las bases de su relación era angustiante.

-Bulma…denuevo estas divagando…

La mencionada retornó nuevamente del "país de los pensamientos" y permaneció callada unos segundos buscando las palabras exactas para explicarse, lo que menos quería era que hubiera un mal entendido y que lo que dijera fuera tomado como inseguridad sobre su relación con el jugador fe fútbol… ¡por su puesto que no!, no lo permitiría, amaba a Vegeta más que a nadie jamás y de eso ni duda.

-Veras Milk –empezó- la verdad es que lo de ayer me tiene un tanto fastidiada

-te refieres a Sumiko ¿no?

-bueno si…

-no le hagas caso, no vale la pena- interrumpió poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la ventana

-no solo es eso –continuó- es lo que dijo

-¿lo que dijo¿Sobre que?

-sobre Raditz

-¡¿Qué?! –clamó girándose rápidamente y acercándose a su amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ¡no me digas que te gusta! -prosiguió mientras la zamaqueaba por los hombros

-Mi…il…ilk… ¡Milk! –exclamó soltándose finalmente de su agarre, acarició sus hombros y se dispuso a refutar lo formulado por la morena- no, no me gusta. Yo amo a Vegeta

-vaya es un alivio –suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama. Se incorporó sobre sus muslos y continuó- entonces ¿que tiene que ver lo que dijo sobre Raditz?

-lo que pasa es que en algo tiene razón, él es un muchacho bien parecido

-pe…

-déjame continuar –pidió haciendo un ademán con la mano para detener la irrupción verbal de su amiga- pero de ahí a querer metérmelo por los ojos, nose… me incomodó bastante

-supongo que lo dices por lo lejos que llegó…

-así es, si a mi que era su "amiga" me hace esas cosas, imagina lo que sería capaz de hacer…

-vamos Bulma, no te tortures más.- se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros apretando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el tenso cuello de su amiga- si el "Sr. Frialdad" fue capaz de decirte "te amo", quiere decir que esta relación va en serio, por ende no creo que debas preocuparte.-culminó dándole pequeñas palmaditas a la zona masajeada, para luego sentarse nuevamente en su anterior ubicación.

-lo se, es solo que…-pausó sus palabras y un semblante melancólico se apoderó de su rostro. Desvió la mirada nuevamente al paisaje que le dejaba ver la ventana en su habitación y prosiguió- tengo miedo, es como un presentimiento…no quiero que esto termine.

La morena quedó boquiabierta por un instante, nunca había visto tan afectada a la peliazul, por nadie. En realidad estaba enamorada de ese muchacho a su parecer tan prepotente y engreído, sin embargo, algo bueno debería haber en él como para tener a su amiga en ese estado.- no seas pesimista Bulma, no es más que miedo como tú lo dijiste, a todas nos pasa cuando nos enamoramos de verdad.

-¿lo crees?

-si, y ahora arréglate rápido, el partido esta por empezar…

-pero faltan dos horas aun

-lo se, pero tú no eres la reina de la rapidez que digamos

La ojiazul frunció – ¡chistosa! –espetó sacándole la lengua después. Seguidamente se dirigió a su closet recientemente implementado y se sumergió en él en busca de la vestimenta indicada.

Las porras del grupo de animadoras se vitoreaban por ambos lados del estadio de la universidad. Ambos equipos disputaban una lucha no solo en la explanada sino también en las gradas donde a todo pulmón alentaban a sus respectivos representantes, buscando ser obviamente, los que más resalten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El estadio era una fiesta entera, dividido en dos por los colores distintivos de cada universidad, oriente de verde y blanco como las camisetas del equipo visitante y occidente rojo y azul eléctrico, como las del equipo local.

El juego transcurría muy parejo, incluso con unos cuantos enfrentamientos fuera de juego, ya sea de tipo verbal o físico, y claro, infaltable en ellos estaba Vegeta. Las disputas entre capitán y capitán eran cada vez mas fuertes, incluso los demás jugadores (de ambos equipos) se vieron obligados en un par de ocasiones a separarlos, si es que no querían que por culpa de pésimo temperamento del que eran poseedores ambos lideres, fuesen descalificados y perdieran por ende los trofeos de primer y segundo puesto que tanto habían luchado por conseguir, y que dicho sea de paso, tenían bien merecidos.

-Bien…necesitamos recuperar…la ofensiva –decía agitadamente el mandatario local en un circulo cerrado de jugadores- esta…será nuestra…última jugada, si logramos hacernos de la ofensiva… ganaremos el partido –culminó

-¿que jugada haremos? –Preguntó de la misma forma entrecortada el risueño jugador-

-Kakaroto, se encargara de hacer un sefty…el resto dependerá de nosotros dos –contestó haciendo alusión con una mano al que segundos antes le formulara la pregunta.

Ambos jugadores nombrados asintieron, y tras unas palabras de ánimos vitorearon al unísono un grito. Se colocaron nuevamente sus cascos e ingresaron a la cancha de juego. Cada uno en su respectiva posición, la jugada ya estaba decidida y había llegado la hora de ponerla en marcha…tan solo de ello dependía que ganasen el titulo de campeones.

**…**

-Profesor Akamatsu ¿Cómo esta?

-uhm? Señorita Miyashiro¿no debería estar con el resto de los alumnos viendo el partido? –preguntó mientras tomaba sus gafas por una de sus patas y las colocaba sobre la mesa

-si, bueno estaba…pero, quería preguntarle si tiene los nombres de los alumnos que irán a intercambio -dijo tomando asiento en una silla cercana a su superior

-¿los nombres? Eh…si los tengo, pero pensaba publicar la lista el lunes…

-déle profesor, no sea malo…no nos haga esperar hasta el lunes -pidió haciendo un puchero bastante infantil

-señorita por favor –aclaró su garganta y prosiguió- además, que yo sepa…usted no entró al programa

-tiene razón profesor Akamatsu, pero mi mejor amiga si, y que mejor que en un día de celebraciones como este se entere que fue aceptada en el intercambio, piénselo

-bueno, puede que tenga razón pero…

-por favor, por favor, sería la mejor noticia que podría recibir

-esta bien –aceptó el maestro, acto seguido sacó un fólder de su maletín y empezó a revisar la mencionada lista- su amiga se llama…

-Briefs, Bulma Briefs –contestó inmediatamente la pelirroja

-pues si, fue aceptada, es más encabeza la lista por su alto record de notas

-¿en serio¡Que bueno! –clamó poniéndose de pie de un solo salto y tumbando la silla hacia atrás.- jeje perdón…dígame¿cree que podría llamarla para que le de la noticia?-preguntó a la vez que la recogía

-esta bien, aunque dudo mucho que venga a minutos de culminar el partido –comentó cerrando su fólder y poniéndose nuevamente las gafas- pero si usted insiste…

-claro que vendrá, para ella esto es muy importante –sentenció dándose vuelta prontamente y abandonando la sala de maestros.

**…**

_Se colocaron nuevamente sus cascos e ingresaron a la cancha de juego. Cada uno en su respectiva posición, la jugada ya estaba decidida y había llegado la hora de ponerla en marcha…tan solo de ello dependía que ganasen el titulo de campeones._

-que nervios Bulma, ya casi acaba el partido y nos llevan 3 puntos de ventaja –enunció la morena entrelazando sus manos y apretándolas fuerte sobre sus piernas

-tranquila Milk, ya veras que ganamos -comentó ésta mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice y con la mirada fija en su novio

-pues tú no estas muy tranquila que digamos eh…-mirándola con los ojos a media hasta

-no puedo –suspiró angustiada- este juego es tan salvaje, y Vegeta ha estado a punto de pelearse tantas veces que…

-jaja pues si, tu…

-¡Bulma! –gritó la pelirroja interrumpiendo la platica que sostenían las dos jóvenes

-ushh otra vez esa…

-calma Milk, mejor es no amargarnos –comentó la de azules ojos

Tan rápido como pudo la pelirroja subió las gradas que la separaba de las otras dos muchachas, sorteó asiento tras asiento hasta que finalmente estuvo al lado de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede Sumiko? –interrogó intrigada

La cuestionada tomó aire hondamente, recuperando el aliento y respondió –te llama el profesor Akamatsu…se trata del plan de intercambio…

-oh¿En serio? Pero¿ahora?

-no puede esperar hasta el lunes acaso –participó la de azabache mirada

-quiere verte ahora mismo, esta en la sala de maestros –continuó la informante ignorando por completo a la otra muchacha

-bueno, supongo que no tardare -dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al lugar mencionado. Por su parte la pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa burlesca a Milk mientras esta parecía asesinarla con la mirada.

De pronto un grito capto la atención de las dos jovencitas, todo el occidente gritaba eufórico el logro de Gokú, aquel jugador que había conseguido tal y como se lo encargaron tacklear al jugador contrario en su propia zona de anotación.

-¿Qué…que paso? –cuestionó al aire la morena

-¡¿viste Milk?! –Gritó Krilin acercándose a ella rápidamente- ¡Gokú logró un sefty!

-¿un que?

-Un sefty, cuando el adversario es derribado en su propia zona…

-y eso quiere decir… -interrumpió ansiosa

-que ahora tenemos 2 puntos más y la diferencia es de un punto solamente, además la ofensiva ya es nuestra y si anotamos lograremos 6 puntos y…

-¡seremos campeones! –exclamó completando la oración de su calvo amigo

-¡exacto!

-yo mejor me voy de aquí –musitó Sumiko, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose entre la excitada multitud

**…**

-¡dios¿Por qué serán esos gritos? –Comentó para si la peliazul mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de profesores- ojala y sea nuestro favor…-culminó posando una mano sobre su pecho. Pocos pasos después llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta sutilmente y una voz se hizo escuchar al otro lado…

-adelante –dijo el Sr. Akamatsu

-Buenas tardes –saludó la joven mientras ingresaba.

-Ud. debe ser la señorita Briefs ¿verdad?

-si, me dijo una compañera que quería informarme sobre el plan de intercambio universitario -respondió acercándose a él a paso lento

El maestro asintió, se acomodó en su silla y bebió un sorbo de su soda para luego continuar- es cierto, quería felicitarla, porque no solo ingresó al programa, sino que obtuvo el mayor record en calificaciones. Por lo tanto usted será la primera alumna en ir a una universidad extranjera, en tan solo un mes.

-¿un mes¡Es maravilloso! –exclamó alegre, por fin su sueño era realidad, podría expandir sus conocimientos yendo a una universidad por todo un periodo, no era mucho, pero sin embargo era prometedor, tendría nuevos retos, y experimentaría otro modo de enseñanza. Era simplemente perfecto, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado era por fin un hecho.

**…**

Los jugadores nuevamente estaban ubicados en sus posiciones respectivas, el conteo comenzó y la ultima jugada también. Un punto los separaba de ser los ganadores, tan solo uno y si hacían bien la jugada planeada, obtendrían el ansiado trofeo.

El balón pasó a manos de Gokú, quien rápidamente se movilizó por la cancha esquivando ágilmente a los contrarios que buscaban detenerlo en su avance, pasó el ovoide a su compañero, el mano derecha de Vegeta, el tiempo corría en contra, tan solo un pase más y lograrían la anotación.

Raiyu tomó el balón, contrajo su brazo sobre su hombro atrás de su cabeza y ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible lo lanzó a su capitán. Lamentablemente en ese preciso instante en que el objeto en juego dejó sus manos, el líder del equipo contrario le cayó encima bruscamente, lanzándolo contra el gras en una posición bastante riesgosa. Lo primero en tocar el suelo había sido el cuello del muchacho, el cual emitió un crujido escalofriante en cuanto impactó.

Por su parte Vegeta obtuvo el balón, y antes que el tiempo acabara, logró hacer el ultimo touchdown clavando con furia el ovoide en el ultimo rectangulo marcado sobre el gras, lo que los declaraba indiscutiblemente como los campeones de la liga.

El lado que albergaba a los alumnos locales estalló en felicidad, el trofeo finalmente se quedaba en casa. Las porras, gritos, aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, el bullicio era capaz de asordar a cualquiera. Sin embargo parecía no importarle a nadie, un momento como ese, nada lo opacaría…o al menos eso pensaban…

Los jugadores gritaban excitados su victoria, a excepción del castaño, que permanecía tendido en el lugar donde había sido derribado. Rápidamente Vegeta se acercó a él, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su estomago y un nudo se formó en su garganta…

-Raiyu –llamó con esfuerzo sin obtener respuesta del joven- ¡Raiyu maldita sea contéstame! –exclamó hoscamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado…nada…

Pronto los demás jugadores notaron la escena, el silencio se propago por el estadio como una plaga sin control, y los susurros pesimistas no se hicieron esperar. El momento era perturbador, el cuchicheo de algunos presagiando un fatal destino para el caído, hacia eco en la cabeza de Vegeta. La rabia comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y un bramido abandonó su boca…

-¡llamen a un maldito medico por un demonio!

Rápidamente se inició la movilización, curiosos bajaban de las gradas para lograr posicionarse más cerca y obtener una mejor vista de los acontecimientos, los jugadores rivales permanecían apartados manteniéndose al margen para no dificultar más la situación, en tanto los del mismo equipo rodeaban preocupados a su amigo…

-¡Apártense!-clamó el maestro Roshi acercándose acompañado de un doctor. La ambulancia llegó pocos segundos después. Se detuvo a las afueras de la cancha y dos hombres con enterizos celestes bajaron de ella cargando una camilla mientras una mujer vestida de la misma forma los seguía con un maletín.

Se posicionaron alrededor del muchacho, revisaron sus signos vitales y le pusieron un collarín. Con cuidado lo alzaron del piso y lo recostaron sobre la camilla. Seguidamente introdujeron esta en la ambulancia y con el coutch se apresuraron en dirigirse al hospital.

El de puntiaguda cabellera no emitió palabra alguna, apretó ambos puños, furioso por la impotencia y decidió dar su merecido al causante del maldito desastre.

Se abrió paso entre los miembros de su equipo y curiosos empujándolos con el menor de los cuidados, y se dirigió al otro lado del campo, donde se encontraban los jugadores contrarios.

-¡maldito insecto! –exclamó atrayendo la atención del capitán adversario, logrando hacerlo voltear hacia él y propinándole un certero puñetazo en el tabique, rompiéndoselo en el acto.

La reacción fue sin embargo diferente a la imaginada, los visitantes no se disponían a devolver el ataque, sino que por el contrario, permanecieron inmóviles ante el hecho, e incluso deteniendo al agredido para que no devolviera el golpe. En tanto Gokú intervenía también, tomando a Vegeta por los brazos para impedir que prosiguiera con la agresión.

-¡vamos Vegeta no es momento! -espetó el joven mientras luchaba por contenerlo

-¡suéltame gusano! –Vociferaba fuera de sus cabales- ¡Voy a acabar con este inepto de una vez por todas!

-¡no es el momento¡Entiende! -gritó con mayor fuerza el novato, consiguiendo hacerle entrar en razón…

-suéltame –espetó librándose finalmente de su agarre, dándose la vuelta y marchándose directo al estacionamiento. Abordó su coche enseguida y sin perder más tiempo condujo hacia el hospital.

Milk, Krilin y Gokú también se enrumbaron al nosocomio. En un parpadear de ojos, la ciudad universitaria estaba vacía, en el estadio y campus solo quedaban rezagos de lo que debía ser una celebración y que lamentablemente terminó siendo una tragedia.

**…**

-Gracias por la información profesor

-de nada señorita Briefs, estoy seguro que si sigue mis consejos le ira más que bien en esa universidad.-contestó el mayor acompañándola hasta la salida del salón- ¿uhm? Parece ser que el partido ya acabó

-supongo que lo dice por el silencio que reina en el campus…-comentó un poco decaída por no presenciar la final del encuentro.

El hombre asintió ante el comentario y se despidió- que tenga un buen día señorita Briefs -finalizó cerrando la puerta

La heredera de los Briefs no perdió más tiempo y retomó el camino que la llevaría al estadio…

-¡Bulma¡Debes estar muy feliz! –exclamó la pelirroja que esperaba a unos pasos de ahí.

-¡Dios! –Clamó dando un pequeño brinquito sobre su lugar y presionando su pecho con ambas manos- ¡me asustaste Sumiko!-siguiendo su camino sin detenerse a hablar

-lo siento, no era mi intención…-dispuso andando atrás suyo- ganamos el partido con anotación de Vegeta

-¿si¡que alegría! Vegeta debe estar muy satisfecho, entrenó tanto tiempo para esto…iré a verlo –sentenció acelerando el paso

-pero no esta

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó volteándose a verla

-si, se fue a celebrar con sus amigos. Hasta Milk se fue con Gokú, claro que ellos a parte.

-no lo creo, Vegeta no se iría así sin…

-¿sin avisarte? vamos Bulma¿no lo conoces acaso? -cruzó ambos brazos y con detestable ironía prosiguió- deberías saber, tú que eres su novia, que él nunca da razón de sus acciones a **nadie. **Pero no perdamos tiempo, te propongo algo…

-¿Qué? –respondió levemente afligida. Detestaba hacer el ridículo de esa manera, que todos previeran las acciones de su novio y se las echasen en cara. Tenía ganas de llamarlo y reclamarle, pero eso sería mostrarse afectada y no lo haría.

-Vayamos a celebrar juntas -propuso esbozando una sonrisa

Bulma pensó unos segundos, en realidad no sentía muchos ánimos de festejar, sin embargo, no se iría a encerrar en su departamento o su casa solo porque su desconsiderado novio no la invitase a acompañarlo en su celebración. Además si él festejaba su triunfo, entonces ella también lo haría, porque después de todo su futuro traslado temporal, era suficiente razón para hacerlo

-Bueno, vamos.-sentenció a lo que la pelirroja asintió satisfecha. Ambas se dirigieron al vehiculo de la peliazul y montándose en él partieron rumbo a un conocido bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala de espera estaba plagada de personas, siendo en su gran mayoría, familiares, amigos y compañeros del joven jugador de fútbol americano. La mamá de Raiyu lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su esposo, mientras los demás miembros del equipo parecían haber perdido el vigor de su juventud…cabizbajos y en silencio permanecían en sus lugares, esperando a que el medico en turno les diera noticias sobre el estado del risueño.

Vegeta estaba sentado a parte de todos, en una banca ubicada en una largo pasillo, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en su imagen reflejada en el brilloso piso blanco del sanatorio. Lo único que esperaba era que la maldita operación acabara y con ella esa pesadilla. Pensó en las miles de ocasiones que el joven estuvo acompañándolo, soportando muchas veces su mal humor, siempre con una sonrisa en rostro y dispuesto a todo. A pesar de ser él una persona fría, el castaño siempre lo llamó amigo… y esa maldita palabra ahora retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca fue demostrativo, salvo con Bulma a solas, pero con nadie más, ni compañeros, ni familiares, nadie. Pero eso no quería decir que no apreciara Raiyu, al fin de cuentas fue el único que lo soportó durante todo el tiempo que duró la carrera que estudiaban, y que estaban a una semana de culminar…

-grr…maldita sea -refunfuñó

-disculpe –interfirió una voz. El moreno alzó la mirada dispuesto a mandar a volar a quien se dirigía a él, pero al reconocer de quien se trataba, se contuvo…en un esfuerzo sobrehumano valga aclarar.

-Usted es el capitán del equipo de Orange¿verdad? -cuestionó recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza que afirmaba la suposición.- Soy representante de…

-se quien es –interrumpió falto de tacto.

El hombre sonrió ante la respuesta y se sentó al lado del irritado jugador- nos interesa mucho hacerle una propuesta, sin embargo se que no es el momento indicado- metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta, se puso de pie y en la silla que segundos antes ocupó la dejo reposar- espero su llamada.-giró sobre sus talones e iniciando su andar emitió un ultimo comentario- y que su amigo se recupere pronto-culminó alejándose de él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche llegó, y con ella los indicios de que un cambio de clima estaba próximo a darse. El frío era ciertamente incomodo además de que su sobriedad se había perdido entre tantos licores ingeridos…una mezcla impresionante a decir verdad, vodka, cuba libre, etc.… una variedad de tragos que ahora parecían haber abandonado su estomago para alojarse en su cabeza…

-maldita sea…este frío es insopor… ¡hip! …insoportable -comentó con suma dificultad mientras acariciaba sus brazos desnudos

-tranquila Bulma, pronto llegaremos a tu departamento…-contestó su acompañante guiándola hacia el lugar donde habían aparcado el coche

-no… ¡hip! yo quiero que me lleves a mi casa ¡hip!

-¿quieres que tus papas te vean en ese estado acaso? -preguntó la pelirroja conciente que la respuesta seria negativa

-tienes razón… mejor a mi departamento…-dijo sacando las llaves de su auto y entregándoselas. Ambas subieron al automóvil, y se dirigieron al lugar acordado.

-sabesss…Sumiko… ¡hip! por un momento pensé que eras una maldita bruja metiche –dijo con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento-

-¿y ya no lo piensas?

La joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza bastante torpe y sonrió de una manera muy graciosa- ahora creo solo que eres una brujita incomprendida jajaja –rió divertida

-ja ja –rió con falsedad- ahora… ¿podría saber porque me considerabas así? Digo, pensé que éramos amigas…

-lo éramos, pero tú cambiaste ¡hip!, cambiaste, es decir sabiendo que Vegeta era **miii** novio ¡hip!, ósea ¡mío de mi y de nadie más!, te le metías por los ojos…claro que él siempre te despreció porque, jeje o sea…jeje yo soy más bonita obvio…

-llegamos –interrumpió Sumiko estacionando el vehiculo. Bajó de él y ayudó a la peliazul a hacer lo mismo. Luego, tomándola de un brazo la llevó al interior de su edificio. Una vez ahí no perdió tiempo en poner en práctica su ocasional plan…

-¿Por qué no subimos? –preguntó curiosa la menor de los Briefs

-es que yo sola no puedo, necesito que alguien me ayude…-contestó mientras miraba a ambos lados esperando que la persona indicada hiciera su aparición- y ahí estás –aseveró mientras la llevaba prácticamente a rastras consigo

-disculpa ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-uhm? –El joven de larga cabellera volteó y observó levemente asombrado, la graciosa escena de la que era protagonista la guapa muchacha del sexto piso- claro, déjame cargarla -propuso "amablemente". Colocó uno de sus brazos en la espalda y el otro tras las rodillas de la ebria jovencita y ágilmente la alzó. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta el ascensor y junto a su "amiga" lo abordó. Esta presionó el botón número 6, y el elevador empezó su función.

Una vez arriba, salieron del mismo, Sumiko buscó en el bolso de Bulma las llaves de su departamento y tras varios intentos logró dar con la indicada abriendo la puerta para su ingreso.

-Yo debo irme, aquí esta su cartera, las llaves del departamento y las del coche se encuentran dentro de ella –dijo haciéndole entrega de la misma al musculoso muchacho

-¿no piensas acompañarla? –preguntó intrigado, a su parecer era muy raro que abandonara a su amiga en ese estado y sobre todo en manos de un desconocido, porque aunque lo habían visto y sabían que laboraba ahí, no lo conocían en absoluto.

-debo irme, es tarde y no traigo coche –explicó poniéndose en marcha lo antes posible.

Raditz entró con la muchacha a su departamento, caminó hasta su habitación y sutilmente la recostó sobre la cama. Se había quedado completamente dormida en cuestión de instantes…y, a pesar de estar ebria, se veía sumamente hermosa. Se sentó al lado suyo, y con una mano acarició su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol ingerido. Su belleza era atrapante, sus labios…observó detenidamente cada rasgo de su cara, y nada en ese instante se veía más provocador que el carmesí de su boca. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al femenino hasta que al fin, sus labios poseyeron los de ella…

-esto era todo lo que necesitaba –susurró para si la de cabellos rojos, mientras escondida tras una columna, grababa con su móvil la escena que protagonizaban Bulma y Raditz.

-Vegeta…-susurró ella entre sueños al sentir el beso en su boca, logrando de esta manera apartar al muchacho y alertar a la que permanecía oculta, quien velozmente guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se marchó.

El joven frunció el ceño molesto por el nombre mencionado y sin titubear se puso de pie para desalojar la pieza, no sin antes colocar el bolso sobre el tocador.

Abandonó la alcoba caminó hasta la salida y sin mirar atrás musitó-maldito afortunado…- cerrando la puerta del departamento tras su salida.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente

atte:

**j4p4nis3**


End file.
